Wishes Do Come True
by NirvanaRawkz
Summary: A woman is thrown back to in time. What will happen to her aboard the great ship? Can she get home? PLEASE Read and review. Critism more than welcomed! NOW COMPLETE
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own TITANIC the movie. No one owns the real TITANIC, and the recognizable characters belong to James Cameron. And unfamiliar characters belong to me. Enjoy, I know it's sappy, I know it's kinda sad. But hey, wasn't the movie also?

****

~*Introduction*~ 

A young girl covered in tattoos and piercings sat dreamily before a television set. She was on a tour bus. You see she was in a punk-rock band named _Dilemma_. She loved her life. It was full. She had her band mates who were her true friends. She had her music. She played the drums. She had fame and fortune. But there was one thing she didn't have. That was love. Not the crush, on again-off again kind. But true undying love. 

She never thought much about any of this. What was love to a sixteen year old girl anyway? But it did plague her mind, even though she didn't want it to. 

"What the hell are you watching?" Amber, the lead singer of _Dilemma_, said entering the sitting area of the bus. "Zipper," She sighed the young girl's stage name. "You have to stop watching this shit. It's ruining your image." 

Amber sat down beside Zipper. She stared at her hard. Her gray eyes flashing. "Look, Titanic happened almost a hundred years ago. Get over it. And that movie" She motioned to the DVD player. 

"Look, don't tell me what I can and can't enjoy. Titanic was such a tragedy. I could have saved it. Had I been there and known then what I know now." Zipper replied. 

"Yes, we all could have. But it's time you got over this obsession of yours. Come on we hit the stage in ten minutes." Amber stood and left the room.

Zipper stood from her chair. Running her hands over her spiked, blue-dyed hair. It was in long spikes. Her hair would be to her shoulders if she didn't do this to it. 

She gazed at her model Titanic sitting on the table. The closest she could get to seeing the real Titanic. Sure, she had seen photos of the passengers, the crew, the captain. But oh how she longed to be there. To save the doomed ocean liner.

She looked at a picture on the wall. Billy Zane, a great actor. Dressed in a fine tuxedo, sipping champagne from a crystal glass. He played Caledon Hockley in the movie, that Zipper had just been watching. 

She had a secret fascination with his character. Even when all others claimed to hate him. Not to mention there were few people left liking the movie now. The year was 2003 and the film had been released in 1997.

She looked around at all her memorabilia. Which she never left home without. She even had a mini-scale wall clock. Identical to the one found at the Grand Staircase. She sighed as she realized that stair case now rested, rotted away by the years, at the bottom of the Atlantic.

People labeled her insane. Stupid. Filled with ridiculous fantasies. But she couldn't keep the legends of Titanic out of her mind. And not just the movie, mind you. The actual thing. The event that claimed nearly two-thousand lives.

Zipper grabbed up a leather and silver spiked choker from her dresser. Wrapping it tightly around her neck, she reluctantly left her shrine of Titanic. 

"Zipper, hurry up!" The band manager, Suzan called. 

"Yeah, yeah, mom. I'm coming." She looked angrily at her mother, and band manager. 

"Here." She thrusted a coffin-shaped case of drumsticks at her daughter. Zipper snatched them from her hands, and headed out the bus-door. 

"This way, Zip!" A muscular body guard grabbed her arm, and led her towards the arena. 

A fan pressed past the guard. "Please, can I have an autograph?" He pleaded. The guard began to drag the young boy away. 

"Wait." Zipper spat at the guard. She took the pen and paper from the boy. And signed her usual autograph. _"Thanks for helping me to 'make it count'. ~Zip"_

The fan stepped back. Satisfied that he had his favorite drummer's autograph. She signed every autograph that way. Quoting another great character in the movie, Jack Dawson. 

Her mind fell back to Titanic again. Even her obsession with Colonel Gracie and Fifth Officer Lowe. No one knew of these obsessions. But after looking at actual photos of them, and reading their real stories. She fell for them a bit. 

Amber and the other three band members joined her in the hall. 

"Still doing the Titanic, gimmick, I see." Razor, the lead guitarist said. As he inspected the long white glove pulled up to her elbow. It had a couple holes cut in to it's silk fabric. And she had written things like "Good Charlotte rox!" and "Simple Plan 4-life" in black permanent marker on it. To fit in with her punk attire. 

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged. Looking at the single glove herself. It was her way of giving tribute to the first-class people that died. She knew more third-class passengers had perished. She did things for them as well. Hence, her old run down shoes. When she could afford any new ones she desired.

Her mother and manager handed her a brandy. Another tribute. Which she drank down quickly. Then followed her friends and band mates out to the stage.

She was met by screams of thousands of fans. She placed her headset on, she also sang a few back-up vocals. She noticed the same boy, from earlier. Now in the front row. He held up a sign with a picture of Titanic drawn. And the words "Zip- They'll never be forgotten because of you!" 

She held her arms up in the air. As if she felt like she owned the world. She held her hand out towards the boy. Her middle and ring fingers curled down, the others extended. As all rock stars displayed. "ROCK ON!" She shouted into the mic. Still looking at the boy. Then she turned away from the audience, and took her place behind everyone at the drums. 

She spotted her boyfriend, off to the side of the stage. He gave her a thumbs up. She only rolled her eyes. And started the rhythmic beat for the first song.

She didn't love Levi, she knew that. He was kind of a convenience. He too, was in a punk band. It was good publicity. Or so her mother kept telling her. 

She threw in a few beats of "_My Heart Will Go On_". Just to piss off the others. Which of course it did. Amber turned to her and gave her the death stare. She knew to stop then.

She wanted to get back to the bus. She had plans to watch "A Night To Remember" that night. It was also a Titanic film. But the concert seemed to last forever. 

Then Razor answered the fans when they called for an encore. So she was forced to play through another song. Could the fans see her boredom? She loved them. She always made that clear. But she was beginning to feel like this was no longer what she wanted. 

Finally the show was over. There was no meet-and-greet this time. It was straight back to the bus. They were due to start filming their new music video, in less than four days on April 13th, back in the U.S. They were now in England. It was already after midnight on the ninth. 

Zipper was first to race into the bus. She went to her bunk. And turned on the little portable television and VCR. She put in "A Night to Remember" and laid back to enjoy another night of Titanic. 

Suddenly, her bunk's curtain was pulled back. Startled she turned to see the intruder. 

"Levi, can't you knock?" She asked her boyfriend. She pressed the power button to the TV, not wanting to, and turned to him. 

"There's something I have to ask you. I know I'm so much older, and you're only sixteen and everything…" He trailed off.

"Yes? Well spit it out!" She said blatantly. 

"Okay, look, I've already asked your mom. She's going to sign and everything. But-" Again Levi broke off. He bit at his lip-ring. "But will you marry me?" 

His words shook her as if she had been in an earthquake. She didn't love him. Sure, they had dated for a long while. But this wasn't what she wanted. He loved her. Or so he claimed. But love it two-sided. That's what Zip always said. And she felt nothing, but a possible friendship for this man.

She thought about it for the longest time. The pros and cons of marrying him. When the awful realization hit her, that this may be her only chance to have a family. She had only been with him, and him alone. Levi was of her world. And to everyone else it was the perfect match. 

Slowly she nodded her head. "Yes." She managed to answer his dreadful question. 

"You will?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows in hope. 

"Yes, I will, Levi." She leaned over the side of the bunk and kissed him deeply. Their lip-rings clanked together. 

He crawled inside the bunk with her. Not breaking the kiss. Closing the velvet curtain behind him. It was a small space, no doubt there. But he laid atop her. Their kiss was of passion, lust. Not love. Of that Zipper was certain. 

That night they again made love, which they had on numerous occasions. But now it was different. It was so strange, for Zipper. This was her fiancé she held close to her now. Not her boyfriend, not a fleeting crush. But a future husband. She was now tied down, and her freedom stripped from her. 

Suddenly she felt like Rose DeWitt Bukater, from the movie. Now she knew how she must have felt. Only, Rose loved another man. Zipper knew no other, besides Levi. She hated it. The idea of it sickened her. 

She slowly slid from beneath his arms. As he slept on. She glanced at the empty condom packet. Thankful they had used protection again. She did not want to be pregnant. She just lost her freedom in one sense, she definitely didn't want to have his child yet. 

She wanted to wait, until a love blossomed. If it could. She jumped down from her bunk quietly. Hers was on the second row. Amber's was right next to hers. 

She crept towards the entertainment area of the tour bus. Everyone was asleep. Except of course for the driver, Mark. There were two drivers. Because _Dilemma_ had so much touring this year. They could travel day and night. 

Zipper picked up her portable headset, and CD case. She picked the Titanic soundtrack "_Back to Titanic_" to listen to. It always helped her think. And that's all she needed then, really, was to think.

"Oh, Zip. I heard the news congrats." Mark called from behind the wheel. 

'Damnit', she thought to herself. She hadn't wanted him to know she was awake. "Yeah, thanks." She called back anyway. She slumped down onto the plush red and black sofa, and placed the ear pieces in her ears. Sounds of the movie streamed through the wires. She closed her eyes and sighed. She wasn't going to sleep. It was already ten in the morning. She just needed to think. And was grateful that everyone slept till noon or later.

As the tracks played on, she started to feel strange. Her stomach began to feel tight. A numbness covered her arms. Then the Titanic music faded away, to that of talking and laughter. 

Confused, she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing out of her mouth was a scream. 


	2. Realization Hits

****

*Chapter 1*

Realization Hits 

"OH MY GOD!" Zipper shouted as she looked at her hands. They were covered in fine, white silk gloves. Not the tattered one she wore to the show. But new, beautiful, elegant gloves. She raised her hands to her hair, no longer spiked. It was done up, in a bun on her head. She gasped again.

Then she felt the tight pain in her stomach. She lowered her hand, and realized there was a metal corset beneath her clothing. When she turned her gaze down. She saw magnificent cream colored gown, covered in sequins. 

She ran her fingers over the fine material of the dress. "What's going on?" She asked in disbelief. Was it a dream? She questioned herself. She pinched her arm hard, and felt the stabbing pain. She new she was awake.

Zipper looked forward. A glass window was between her and a driver dressed in black. She was in a car, she quickly assessed. A very old car. 

She raised her hands to the latches at the top of the vehicle window. 

"Excuse me. But where are you taking me?" She asked. Her voice trembling slightly.

The driver laughed, as he steered the car around several people in the streets. "If you don't know that, miss. Then something is seriously wrong." 

Miss? No one ever called her miss. 

"Well we're here." He announced, leaving his position behind the wheel. He opened the door beside Zipper, and extended his hand. 

She reluctantly took it and stepped from the car. 

"Your parents are waiting for you in New York, miss. Enjoy your voyage." He said. He turned to go back to the car. 

"Driver? Where am I?" She asked again. 

Again he chuckled. He pointed towards what seemed to be the sky. Only more at an angel. She turned in his gesture's direction. 

Her eyes became wide with disbelief. "No. No this isn't happening." She clasped a hand over her mouth. "This is some sort of trick. This isn't happening." 

"Aye, it is, miss. Now I must go. And you must hurry. Frank is in the car behind us. He'll take care of you on your journey." 

"Frank?" She asked. She couldn't take her eyes off the breathtaking sight before her. "Who is Frank?" 

"You're watcher, your father hired him." He replied a bit annoyed by her questions. 

"My father is dead." She spat back. Her father had died in a car crash nearly ten years ago. 

"Miss, perhaps you should see a doctor, once you get on board." The driver said worriedly.

"Oh, hell no. I ain't getting on that ship." She replied absently. She wanted to. That much was true. Everything she ever wanted was happening. 

"Miss Michaela. Watch your language. Your family would be furious." Another gentleman stated.

She turned to him. He was an older gentleman. Graying hair, and a beard. Cold, stern, brown eyes. 

"Frank?" Zipper asked. 

"Michaela. We really need to get moving." Came his reply. 

Why is he using my birth name? He hated her real name. 

"My name is Zipper." She said in a low monotone. 

"Mr. & Mrs. Rosenberg hate when you use that dreadful nickname. Now come." Frank held out his arm. 

She looped hers through. Knowing that there was nothing else she could do. 

"Sir, you'll have to check through the luggage terminal." A officer dressed in black, said tapping Frank on the shoulder. 

"I trust you." He handed the officer a twenty dollar bill. 

"Yes, sir. Rooms sir?" He asked. 

"B-58 and 60." He replied with a nod. 

They continued their walk. "Isn't she marvelous?" Frank asked looking down at Zipper. 

She still hadn't let it sink in. She was here. This was Southampton. And this was the RMS Titanic, sitting in the Atlantic ocean. Waiting for her passengers. 

How could she? This was unreal. It was scary. But above all, she was deeply excited. No one here to tell her not to be obsessed. She would get her chance to see the real Titanic. But how would she get home. So many things plagued her mind, as Frank walked her up the sloping walk-way. 

He led the way down a long corridor. "Here is our staterooms." He said, opening the door. 

"My room is over there." He pointed to the room across from them. "And there's yours." Of course it was the one on the opposite side of the sitting room.

Her mind swarmed with visions from the movie. Visions from actual pictures taken in 1912. 

"If you'll excuse me, I'm off to look around a bit." Frank said. 

Zipper waved a hand dismissively. Then walking to her room, she wondered if this was a trick. A simulation of some sort. When she pushed open the door, her breath caught in her throat. 

It was simply breathtaking. Gold trimmed everything. The bed was layered in fine blankets and sheets. She walked over to the vanity. Placing both hands on the polish wood. And for the first time she was able to see herself as she was now. 

She gazed into the mirror, almost in a shock. Her eyebrow ring, gone. Lip-ring, gone. Her hair was it's natural vibrant brown that it had been before the blue hair dye. Her eyes shown brightly with the a blueness that matched the ocean. She no longer wore the black contacts, she had when she was in the band. She peeled the white gloves down her arm. Revealing pale white skin. Not a single tattoo. Every single one vanished. As if by magic. 

She was lovely. A vision. Even she knew this. She had never much liked her looks before. But now. Dressed in this fine gown, her hair done up perfectly. She looked like a million dollars. Then she realized that's probably what all this costs. 

She stared at the reflection of the necklace that hung around her slender neck. A fiery red stone. A ruby, she new instantly.

A sudden knock at the door roused her from her dream state. 

"Sorry to intrude, Miss Michaela. But your baggage has arrived." A steward dressed in a white uniform. So familiar to her, spoke from the doorway. 

It was steward Barnes, from the movie. She knew it had to be him. But he was fictional. Wasn't he? She didn't know. At that moment all she could think of was confusion. 

"Fine, bring it in." She managed to say. She watched as the steward motioned to two other men to start bring in her bags. Then a woman dressed in black with a white lace apron, came in. Zipper quickly recognized the outfit as that of a maid's.

"I'm Missy. I'll be your personal maid. Just ring for me, whenever you need anything, miss." She said smiling. "May I help you unpack?" 

Zipper slowly nodded. Heading over to the bed. Missy had already flung open the first suitcase.

Zipper's breath caught in her throat again, as she saw the items Missy was bringing out. Such fine things. Dresses. Hair clips with diamonds. Jewelry boxes. At least a dozen of them. Nightgowns. Which were flowing to the floor. How could she sleep in those? She asked herself. Thinking back to the t-shirt and undies which had always suited her fine in 2003. 

She glanced at a wall calendar. A red flag with a star in the center. The White Star Line emblem, she knew instantly. She walked closer to the hanging calendar. The year in a swirly type was printed at the top. 1912. Her hand went to her mouth again. 

Missy walked over to her. Gently placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Yes, it sure is a glorious day isn't it?" She asked. Thinking that Zipper's surprise was because of the grand voyage not the year. 

"Missy, leave me for now. I think I need to lie down." Zipper said calmly. Fighting back the urge to cry, shout, scream. Everything at once. 

"Of course, ma'am." She nodded a bit, then exited the room. Quietly pulling the door closed behind her. 

Zipper sat looking around. "They call me Michaela. It's my name. But why am I here?" She asked herself quietly. 

Just then she felt a shudder, a small movement that she knew all to well from her research. The engines had started. Started to drag her on Titanic's maiden and terrible voyage. 

A sick feeling enveloped Zipper. "My, God. I'm really here. I'm really here. I have to get home." 

She desperately searched her mind for all possibilities of getting home. She couldn't find any. 

She stood and departed the room. She walked down the hall, towards the lifts. She knew the layout perfectly. Every deck, every cabin. Everything. She was thankful of that much, at least. 

She took the lift up to boat deck where she got out. She walked out into the warm April sunshine. Thousands of people littered the decks. She looked over the railing to the steerage class. Poor souls. She thought to herself.

She looked out over the blue water. A bit saddened. But still so utterly overjoyed she didn't know how to act. She was in her dream world. She always wanted this. Now she had it. But something inside her felt questionable. As it would for anyone. 

"Traveling alone, miss?" A almost familiar voice asked from behind her. 

Colonel Archibald Gracie stood, with a wine glass in hand. 

Zipper slowly turned to him. "I'm here with an escort, chosen by my father." 

He nodded. "Very well. I'm Archie, and who might you be young lady?" He asked. 

He lifted her hand to his mouth and gently kissed her bare knuckles. 

"Zip-" She started. Then thought better of it. "Michaela Rosenberg. Pleased to meet you Mr. Gracie." 

He looked at her skeptically for a moment. He had not told his last name yet. But she knew it of course. She knew everything about this doomed ship and her passengers. Fictional and actual. 

"Well, I know your family well. And the pleasure in meeting such a fine young lady, is all mine." He nodded, chuckling a bit. As he always did. "Excuse me." He departed. Leaving her alone in this mass of people. 

She leaned back over the rail. She knew they would be stopping in Cherbourg, and that's where one person would be. That she was dying to meet. 


	3. Making Them See

****

*Chapter 2*

Making Them See

Sure enough, several more passengers boarded at Cherbourg. Just as history would say. Just as Zipper had read so many times. Zipper raced to the other side of the ship. 

Passengers filed down the hall. "Hello." An older woman greeted Zipper with a slight bow of her head. Zipper replied the gesture with a smile stretched across her young, beautiful face. 

She continued to politely rush through the crowds. Until she spotted her. The middle-aged woman, with fiery red hair. Atop her head was a black feathered hat. 

She was yelling at a steward. "Well I wasn't about to wait all day for ya, sonny." She handed him a bag. "Do ya think ya can manage?"

Zipper smiled. Thinking, 'That's what she said in the movie, am I in the movie? Or in history? Is this a mixture?' Her heart raced as she would meet her role-model. She had admired Molly for so long. She couldn't even remember, how many times she had stayed up all night reading her legends over and over again. 

Zipper continued towards Molly Brown. And stood in the hallway, by the door to rooms: B-4/B-6. Which was Molly Brown's rooms. She knew that of course. Just like she knew everything, this truly was a dream come true. 

Molly Brown slowly made her way to the suite. She stopped to greet several finely dressed, wealthy people. Finally she stood at her door. 

"Say girl, I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm-" She started, holding out her hand to shake. 

"Molly Brown, I know!" Zipper replied excitedly, taking her hand and shaking it with enthusiasm. 

"Easy, girl. So who are you?" Molly asked. She waved down the hall. Zipper turned her gaze in that direction as well. John Jacob Astor stood with his wife, Madeline. They waved back to Molly. Then she turned her attention back to Zipper. 

"I'm Michaela Rosenberg. But my friends call me Zipper." She answered proudly. She knew Molly would have to understand everything. 

"Well, I'm a call ya Zip." She chuckled. "That's a cute name. Come on in, girl. I love to talk to new people." 

Zipper smiled widely. God, this wasn't happening. She kept reassuring herself that it was all a dream. Everything was just a dream. But it was so realistic, it made her wonder. 

She followed Molly into the suite. "Lordy, look at this place. Grand ain't she?" Molly said inspecting the room. 

"Yeah, I know. It's so amazing. My room is on the other side." Zipper said. She stood in the doorway not sure of how to act. Oh, she had seen the movies. Read the books. She knew how to act like a first-class woman. But she felt so uncomfortable being here. 

"Well, come on in here! Sit a spell!" Molly smiled.

So, she did. She seated herself, politely, in the chair across from Molly. Molly poured them both a glass of champagne. Zipper took hers reluctantly. She had drank before, but never much. Only the brandies before each concert. Never champagne. 

She lifted the glass to her lips. The bitter-sweet liquid filled her mouth. Then she realized she was definitely in first-class. She laughed to herself, at the splendor of it. Here she was a punk-rocker, sipping champagne, with the Unsinkable Molly Brown. It was all so unthinkable. 

"So, tell me about yourself. How old are ya?" Molly asked. Taking a big sip of the fine champagne. 

"How old do you think I am?" Zipper asked teasingly. 

Molly laughed a little. "Oh I don't know. I'll say twenty." 

Zipper made a buzzer sound, "Wrong." 

Molly and Zipper both laughed. 

"I'm sixteen." She finally stated seriously.

"Good lord, are you traveling alone?" Molly asked. 

"No, no. I'm with an escort. A body guard, if you will. That was hired by my father. I guess." She said, a little unsure. She wasn't sure about her dad. He was dead. Then it occurred to her. She wasn't herself any longer. She was a completely different person. 

Zipper's face went paler then it already was. Fear swamped her. She was stuck here in someone else's life. But her name was Michaela Rosenberg. It was on her ticket. Why had she never seen it in the passengers lists? She surely would have recognized her own name. 

"Girl, what has gotten into you?" Molly broke into her thoughts. 

"N-nothing. Say, if I tell you something. Will you promise not to laugh. Or think I'm crazy?" She asked a little unsure of what she was doing. 

"Sure thing, darling." Molly replied. 

Zipper sat the crystal glass down on the table, then leaned back in her chair. 

"Well, what is it?" Molly pressed. 

"Okay. I'm just going to come right out and say it." Zipper took in a deep breath. "I'm from the year 2003. You'll go down in history as the Unsinkable Molly Brown. There will be several movies about the sinking of this great ship. One being James Cameron's interpretation of it in the year 1997. I'm stuck here. And I need help getting back to my time."

Molly sat back stunned. She was barely able to understand Zipper's words. They blurted forth so quickly. But she got the general idea of them. She was shocked. Of course she didn't believe a word of it. Then she did the thing that Zipper found insanely rude and inconsiderate. 

She laughed. She started laughing so hard she almost cried. Zipper leaned forward. Angry. Then, she realized it did sound ridiculous what she had just told her. 

"For one thing." Molly said through her laugher. "You couldn't possibly know anything about the year 2003. We'll all be dead by then. And another I do believe this ship would be very difficult to sink." Molly's laughter finally subsided. 

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe you're right. Maybe, we will all be dead by that year. But you're wrong as well. I know that Titanic will sink." Zipper said, standing slowly. "Excuse me." 

She left Molly's room, hurt and even more confused. She walked out onto the boat deck. Leaning over the rails again. When she saw him. Sitting there with his little leather binder and paper. Sketching a picture of a third-class man and his child. 

Of course the man with the sketchbook was steerage as well. But she knew him. He didn't look identical to Leonardo DiCaprio. But so very close. It was Jack Dawson, she was sure of it.

"Jack!" She called down to him. 

He looked up at her. Confusion covered his handsome, boyish face. Why was a first-class woman speaking to him? And how did she know his name? 

Zipper held up her hand, telling him to stay there. She raced back into the first class halls. And quickly made her way to the steerage deck.

She had been walking faster than a lady should. But she didn't care. She wanted to talk to Jack so badly. 

She ran into someone. Knocking the other person and herself to the hard wood deck.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized to the person. The man stood, then extended his hand to help her up. 

"It's no problem, Miss." He lifted her to her feet. 

Her eyes met his. She couldn't find any words to say. She felt as though she was looking into his soul. And she was liking it.

He had the same stare as she. They stood there for a long moment. Looking at each other. His hand still gripping hers. 

Was this the 'chemistry' the 'sparks' that she had always imagined. The feeling she always thought she would feel when she met her soul mate. She didn't know. 

Finally he shook his head. Clearing her eyes from his mind. He laughed a little. 

"Maybe, you should be a bit more careful." He said, smiling. 

That smile made her heart skip a beat. He was so very handsome. She quickly assessed him. He wore a black uniform. He was an officer she quickly realized. And when she got to thinking straight again. She knew exactly who he was, as he told her.

"I'm the fifth officer. Harold Lowe." He kissed the back of her hand out of respect for her class. 

"I know." She stated absently. Falling into those eyes again. "I'm Michaela Rosenberg." 

"Well, Michaela. Pleasure meeting you." He smiled. 

"And you." She said, her voice barely a whisper. 

He turned and walked away, heading off to his duties she knew. 

She stood there a moment longer. She had always admired him, but now that she had met him in person, things were utterly changed. 

Then she remembered Jack. She quickly took up her pace again. And ran the distance of the deck between them. Finally she reached him. 

"Well yer a unlikely person to be seein' here." An Irish man with a cigarette said looking at her. "I'm Tommy Ryan." He held out his hand. 

She shook it, then nodded. "I know. And Fabrizio, am I right?" She asked the man seated beside Jack. 

He looked completely dumbstruck, then he nodded. She smiled. Satisfied, that she knew everyone. She would eventually make them all see. See that she was from the future. And she knew each and every one of them. 

"So how do you know me?" Jack spoke up. Looking at her, he had closed his leather binder. 

"A movie." She answered nonchalantly. 

He raised his eyebrows questioning her. Then his attention left her eyes and went behind her. To the upper-class deck. 

Zipper turned around. To spot a very familiar woman. 

"That's Rose." She said. 

Jack continued to stare up at the red-haired beauty. She was first-class as well. From the movie. It was then, that Zipper decided. She was stuck between what was fiction and what was reality. 

"Forget it, boyo. You'd as like have a flock of angels fly out o' yer arse as get next to the likes o' her." Tommy calmly stated, when he saw the subject of Jack's attention. 

"Oh, don't say that." Zipper scolded Tommy. "Jack, be down here. Over there on the deck benches, tonight. You'll get to meet her." 

She turned and walked away. Leaving Tommy, Fabri, and Jack very confused.

"Who was that?" Fabrizio asked. 

Jack shrugged. He looked back up to the first-class deck. Now a man stood with Rose. They looked as though they were arguing. 

"Do you think I should do it?" Jack asked his friends. 

"Forget it. She's just trying to make a jackass out o' you." Tommy laughed. 

Jack nodded. "Maybe." He couldn't get the image of Rose to leave his thoughts. 

He didn't know what the other girl was up to, or who she was. But he desperately wanted to meet this Rose. It was then, that he decided to do as the other first-class lady had said. And be on the bench that night.


	4. Great New Friends

****

*Three*

Great New Friends

Zipper went back into the first class area. She knew exactly where Rose's room was. B-52. So that's where she went. When she reached the door, she knocked politely. She heard footsteps come towards the entrance. Finally the door was opened. 

There stood the most handsome man she had ever seen, besides officer Lowe, of course. No, this was the man that had plagued her mind for years. Caledon Hockley. She was a bit shocked to see him. She wasn't sure if she would. But, here he was.

"Yes?" He asked. Clearly he had no idea who she was. But was still polite seeing her beautiful gown and ruby necklace.

"Hello, I'm Michaela Rosenberg." She held out her hand. Which he took in his. He lightly pressed his lips to her knuckles. Then he stood again. Looking at her in the eyes. 

"Of New York?" He asked. A smile of hope on his face. 

She thought about it a moment, then nodded. She remembered her family would be meeting her in New York. So, she must be of the family he knew of.

"Splendid. Marvelous to meet you. Is your father aboard?" He asked. His deep voice was so alluring to her. His dark hair neatly slicked back. God, he looked so good. She thought to herself. 

Then her mind went back to Officer Lowe. What had she felt for him. What did she feel for Cal. When she thought about it she wanted to scream. 

"Listen, I was wondering if I can talk to Rose. I heard she's about my age. So I thought she'd make for splendid company." Zipper stated. She knew Rose's age. And she hadn't lied. Rose was seventeen, only one year older.

"Rose is dressing for dinner with her mother, Ruth. I'd be happy to tell her you were here though." Cal replied. "Or, if you'll wait just a moment I'll escort you to the dining saloon myself."

She waved a hand dismissively. "I'll just go there. I need to go dress first anyway. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hockley." 

Again she shocked yet another person. She spoke his name, when he hadn't said it to her. He waited until she was out of sight to close the door.

Cal picked up the chilled bottle of champagne and poured himself a glass. He was thrilled to have met Michael Rosenberg. He knew her father was the sole owner of _McLiger Clothing. _It was the largest store chain America had. He was insanely wealthy. Exactly the type of man Cal like to hang out with.

He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a black dinner tux. Identical to the ones every gentleman wore to dinner.

Zipper raced back to her room. Which was next door to where the DeWitt Bukaters and Caledon Hockley were staying. 

She used her key to get in. Frank sat on the divan, with a cigar in his fingers. He stood when she entered the room.

"Oh, Miss Michaela. I was beginning to get worried. Your father would skin me alive, if you were kidnapped or something terrible had happened. I was about to fetch the master-at-arms." He stated relief in his voice. 

Zipper laughed politely. "No need for that, sir. I have only been out visiting with the other passengers." 

He nodded. "Are you going to dinner?"

"Yes. So I really must go dress." She turned to the maid, who was standing by a door frame. "Missy, if you'll assist me please?" 

Missy nodded a bit. "Yes, Ma'am." 

They left to go into Zipper's room. She quickly picked out a blue beautiful gown. It was three shades of blue. Down to the floor, with different cuts of fabric. Absolutely breathtaking. 

Missy helped her with the corset. The metal bindings of the corset really beginning to bug her. In her actual present-day life, she wore nothing but jeans and t-shirts. Now she was stuck in these metal cages and heavy gowns. They were lovely. She had to admit that. But she was also growing to hate it. After the corset was securely in place she dressed in the fine gown. 

And what was happening back in her own time. Had everything just stopped. Or what? She had no idea. 

"Which one do you think?" Zipper asked, holding up two sapphire necklaces. 

Missy looked at them both closely. She could never even hope to have this type of beautiful jewelry. 

"I think that one." She pointed to the one with seven small blue stones, and seven oval diamonds. It was a fairly tight one. Almost a choker. 

Zipper inspected it closely. "Hmm. Yes, it is lovely, isn't it." She handed the priceless piece of jewelry to Missy. 

Missy unclasped it, about to place it on Zipper's neck. When Zipper herself took the other one. The one with the sapphire inside pearls. And placed it around her neck.

"But , Miss. I thought you wanted this." Missy held out the chosen necklace.

"You're right I do want it…" She started. 

Missy looked confused. 

"I want you to have it." She smiled at the maid. 

"Oh no, Miss. I can't accept this. It's entirely too much." 

Zipper placed both hands around the maid's, clamping them around the necklace. "I said I want you to have it. And so you better keep it." She smiled.

Finally the maid smiled too. Tears in her eyes. Never had anyone given her such a gift. She was sure that Michaela had gotten gifts like this everyday. But to receive this necklace was so amazing for her.

Zipper left her standing there. When she walked out into the hall, Cal was standing there. Talking to Colonel Gracie, who held the arm of a nice older lady. 

"Miss. Rosenberg, may I escort you to dinner?" Cal offered his arm to her. 

She looked back to Frank who stood in the doorway. He nodded solemnly. 

"But, where is Rose?" Zipper asked. 

"Oh, they are already seated. Come, we don't want to be late." Cal smiled. 

She looped her arm through his, and they headed off. Following behind the Colonel and the lady, whom Zipper, surprisingly, didn't know.

The Colonel and the woman went down a different corridor, then Cal was headed. 

"Where are we going?" Zipper asked. She knew the ship well. And he was taking the long way. 

"Oh, I just thought we'd talk for a few moments. I've been wanting to meet you for a while now." Cal said. 

Now it was Zipper's turn to be shocked. She looked up at him. She was about seven inches shorter than him. He looked like Billy Zane. Truly he did. But she knew this wasn't a movie. This was life. But not her life. 

"Really? Why, Sir?" She asked. Trying not to show any emotion in her tone of voice. 

"I've admired your father's business ethics. Tell me how is the business doing?" He asked. 

She had no idea, whatsoever, how to answer. "It's fine." She said, not knowing of any other words that could fit. She didn't even know why her family was rich. It was all so confusing to her. 

"You know, Cal, I haven't been home in a while. So actually, I don't know what my father has been up to." She stated calmly. They continued to walk. No one was in the halls. 'Why does he want to talk to me this bad? Is my family so rich that it struck an interest with Caledon Hockley?' She asked herself. 

"I know, I'm dreadfully sorry to hear that. But we'll be in America soon enough." He chuckled a bit. 

"Yeah, you will." She said. Not knowing what her own fate would be. She knew Cal would get off. Even though it would be in an ungentlemanly way. 

He looked down at her. "What do you mean?" He questioned her last remark. 

"N-nothing. It's just- ah you wouldn't understand. It's complicated." She said. 

He squinted his eyes in confusion. But continued to lead her to the dining saloon. 

Finally they made it to the grand staircase. They descended the stairs with graceful steps. Almost as if they were royalty. 

When they reached the table Cal introduced Zipper to his crowd.

"Everyone, may I present: Miss. Michaela Rosenberg," Cal spoke proudly. 

"Hello, Michaela." A man with wavy, graying hair spoke. He had a small notepad under his hand. Mr. Thomas Andrews. The master shipbuilder. She knew of course. 

She looked around to everyone seated. She knew them all. Cal pulled out her chair and she politely sat down before her place setting. 

Every face was familiar. Across from her was Benjamin Guggenheim. Seated beside him was his mistress. Madam Leontine Aubert. Then there was of course Archibald Gracie and Mr. Andrews. Molly Brown sat beside her. 

Rose smiled at her as her gaze fell on the only other teenager seated at the table. 

Then she spotted a man, she had grown to hate over her years of research on this ship. Bruce Ismay. The idea for this doomed ship was his. She belonged to him. His eyes themselves looked mischievous to Zipper. 

She looked to where Cal had seated himself. Beside him was an older red-haired woman. She looked so completely snobbish. Zipper knew immediately who she was and she didn't like her. Ruth DeWitt Bukater. Rose's mother. 

What Zipper didn't know. Was what was going through Ruth's mind. She looked from Cal back to Zipper. She knew very well how wealthy the Rosenbergs were. And she knew how poor she and her daughter were. So she saw Zipper as a threat. 

You see, Cal and Rose were engaged. It was a perfect match, in Ruth's eyes anyway. With the Hockley fortunes, her family could survive. This was the very reason Zipper despised this woman. She was tying Rose down. Forcing her into something that she knew Rose didn't want. 

It was the same back in the future with Levi. She was to marry Levi, without love. It was for convenience. 

Zipper smiled at Rose sympathetically. But Rose didn't see the gesture. All through the dinner Rose sat quiet. As if she was thinking deeply about something. While the others laughed and joked, Rose sat in solitude. 

When Zipper glanced around the table again, she noticed Ruth still staring at her. She quickly averted her eyes to Cal, who was talking.

"So Michaela. Who are you traveling with?" He asked. 

Ruth then glared at him, then back to Zipper. Zipper still couldn't get used to everyone using her real name. She wanted to scream, she hated it so much.

"Just with a guard." She plainly stated. 

"I see." Cal said. 

Rose slowly stood. "If you'll excuse me." 

Cal also stood. "Would you like me to walk you back to the room?" 

She waved a hand telling him no. 

Zipper stood. "Rose, do you mind if we talk? It seems you're the only other teenager around here." She laughed. 

Rose nodded. Though she truly didn't want anyone to come with her for what she was planning. 

Zipper of course knew exactly what that was. She followed closely behind Rose. She could hear the chatter start up again at the table as they departed. 

"So, Rose. What's wrong?" She asked a question she already knew the answer to. 

"It's just everything." Rose said. 

Then they walked silently for a while. Not a word passed between them until they reached Rose's stateroom. She went directly to her room. 

Zipper followed knowing exactly what would happen. 

"You feel like there's no way out don't you?" Zipper asked, seating herself on the edge of Rose's bed. 

"Yes! Exactly! How did you know?" Rose asked. 

"Ah, I was engaged once. To a man named Levi. He was like me in every way. But I didn't love him. All I knew was him. But love just wasn't there. I wanted out….and here I am…" She trailed off. Slowly she realized. This must be why she was here. She wanted to get away from her life. And by some act of a miracle she did. She went to her dream world.

"Engaged? How old are you?" Rose asked. 

"Sixteen." She replied. 

"That's crazy." Rose laughed a bit. "Why did you family want you to marry him?" 

Zipper knew very well she couldn't say she was in a punk-band and so was Levi. At least she couldn't tell her yet. 

"He was in the same business. They thought it would be 'good for the press'" She emphasized the last words. 

Rose nodded sadly. Feeling the same way. She knew she had no money. Cal loved her. She was sure of that. But it wasn't for who she was, it was as if she was property to be owned. 

Suddenly Rose was overcome by anger, just as Zipper knew would happen. She picked up the little hand mirror from her vanity and slammed it into the floor. Shards of glass scattered about the carpet. 

Zipper only sat and watched, knowing everything would turn out alright in the end. Or at least she hoped. She didn't want to change the movie, or history. 

Rose ripped the pearl necklace from her neck, the beads flung over the ground. She yanked her hair down, ripping at her long locks until they hung in an unkempt mess.

Then she ran out the door. "Rose, wait!" Zipper shouted. But it was too late Rose was already running full speed towards the deck. 

"Rose! Come back!" She knew very well that Rose would not listen. But she wanted to sound like a true friend regardless. 

Officer Lowe spotted Rose running down the deck. "Miss!" He called out. Zipper ran up to him. 

"Michaela?" He questioned. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" He gestured to the fiery red head, who was, by now, at the stern no doubt. About to be saved by Jack of course. 

"Yes, don't worry Mr. Lowe. She's fine." She said, struggling to catch her breath. 

Her breath shown in white smoke before her. From the cold night air.

"You look terribly cold. Why don't you go back inside?" Officer Lowe offered. 

"No, I have to stay out here a while longer, Mr. Lowe." Zipper answered.

"Please, Call me Harold." He smiled. He was starting to like her that was clear.

"Alright, Harold." She laughed a bit. "What are you doing out here?" 

"Just doing my job." He laughed. 

"Being fifth officer strenuous?" She teased, knowing that operating this ship was not exactly hard on the officers. But on the boiler room workers far below decks. 

"You tease too much." He said. Neither of them had realized his hands were on her shoulders. He fell into her eyes again. Their crystal-blue color reflected the starlight. She stared into his as well. 

Being from the future, Zipper was used to taking things much faster than Officer Lowe was. She stood almost on tiptoes, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she realized what she was doing and backed away. A lady shouldn't act this way. She kept saying to herself in her mind. But she wanted to be with him badly. She felt as though his eyes opened a whole new world for her. 

He blushed a bit. He liked her. He wanted to tell her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. But she was so young. Too young for him. And so wealthy. He was merely a officer. Not exactly poor. But not exactly rich either. 

She stared at him hard. Something felt right with him. She placed her hands on his chest. Feeling the cold buttons of his officers uniform. She inspected them for a long while. Before she felt his eyes on her. She looked up again. 

Hesitantly he lowered his lips to hers. She lifted her hands to his neck, holding him to her. Her fingertips touching the brim of his black officer's hat. She kissed him deeply back. Loving the feel of his strong arms around her small waist. 

Reluctantly she pulled away from his kiss. She looked off towards the bow. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He apologized sincerely. Though he longed to kiss her again.

"No. Harold. They'll be looking for you." She calmly stated. Knowing he had to get back to work. 

He then looked towards the bow as well. He could see First Officer Murdoch standing alongside Captain Smith. Thank the heavens they hadn't seen his improper display of affection. 

"Yeah, I think you're right." He said in his strong accent. She loved his voice. He was young, but his voice was strong. It defied him really. But his voice was beautiful to her, nonetheless.

"He gently kissed her hand." He looked back into her eyes. "Will I see you again?" 

She nodded immediately. "Yes. I would love that. Meet me here in the morning. If you can." 

He nodded. "Lightoller is on duty first tomorrow. I'll be here." 

She smiled and watched him leave, glancing back at her several times. Before he disappeared into the officer's quarters.

She stood there a moment longer. Though the night was so cold, she felt so utterly warm. She could still feel his strong arms wrapped tightly around her. Feel his lips on hers. 

"Am I crazy?" She asked aloud. No one was near to hear her speak. "I can't be falling in love. I have to get home." 

Then she remembered Jack and Rose. She walked hurriedly to the stern. Cal walked with Rose, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Cal politely smiled at Zipper when he noticed her. 

"Say, young girl, what are you doing out at this time of night?" The colonel asked. Holding a glass of brandy.

"I just- well I was looking for Rose." She held her hand out to Rose. Who only smiled, thankful that Zipper hadn't given away what she had really went to the stern for. 

Rose was thinking seriously of jumping over the stern rail. But, just as Zipper had said earlier, Jack was on the bench. And he had pulled her back. 

"So why are you all out here?" Zipper asked. Trying to sound as though she had no idea. 

"Oh, a third-class passenger helped Rose. She almost fell!" Cal said, showing concern. "So, to repay him I invited him to dinner tomorrow night." 

"What do you think you're doing him some special favor?" Zipper spat back to him. "That some dinner will make him feel special or something?" 

Cal was taken aback by her rudeness. The colonel and Rose only stood silent. 

"Excuse us." He said calmly. And they walked on. 

"Miss?" Colonel Gracie turned back to her. "Would you like me to take you back to you room?"

"No, I want to take in the night air a bit more." She said. Still angry that she didn't get to chew out Cal more. She liked him very much. But sometimes his attitude, got on, even, her nerves. 

"Very well." Gracie said, and continued to walk away. 

Then she spotted another older gentleman. Cal's valet. Spicer Lovejoy. She glared at him a moment. Now this was one man she truly didn't care for. 

He didn't speak to her as he passed. And their eye-contact was very brief. After everyone was out of sight, she walked back to the stern. 

Where Jack still stood. Now he was puffing away on an expensive cigarette he had gotten from Lovejoy. 

"How did you know Rose would be here?" He asked. "And who exactly are you?"

She walked over to him. Pulling the other cigarette from behind her ear, and sticking it in her mouth. She then rudely reached into his pocket for his matches. 

"Like I said, I know it all from a movie." She said holding the now lit match to the end of the cigarette. "And my name is Michaela. But _PLEASE_, call me Zipper!" She laughed.

He watched her in awe. Never seeing a first-class girl smoke like this before. She took in deep puffs of smoke. 

He didn't say anything to her comment. Except. "How is it that you know me?" He followed her to the bench. They sat down together. Jack crooking his leg so he could face her. 

"You wouldn't believe me." She sighed out a mouth full of smoke. 

"Try me." He said sternly. "I'm a believer."

She looked at him hard. She knew he had to be. He won his ticket on Titanic in poker. He'll be having dinner in first class. He was going back to his America. He had to believe in miracles. 

"Okay Jack, I'll tell you. The only other person I've told laughed at me…" She trailed off. 

"I won't. I promise." He said softly. Not taking his eyes off her. He thought she was lovely as well. But nothing could compare to the feeling he got when looking at Rose. 

She finally looked him in the eyes. And in her most serious voice she began to explain. "Okay. I'm from the year 2003. I was in a punk-band named _Dilemma_. I got engaged to a man I don't love. My mind was so lost in confusion. I couldn't sleep so I got up. I began to listen to the Titanic soundtrack on my portable CD player-" She broke off when she saw Jack's eyebrows lift in confusion.

"Yes, Titanic has a musical disk. And a CD player is a way to listen to music. It's remarkable really. You can listen to anything you want. And with headphones, which I had. No one else can hear it except you." She explained. 

He still looked confused, but she decided to continue her story. 

"Anyway, as I was listening to the music, I began to feel so strange. Like nothing I have ever felt before. My arms went numb, my stomach became so tight. It felt like I couldn't breathe. And do you know what I saw when I opened my eyes?" She asked. Knowing he wasn't believing a word of any of this. 

He shook his head. "What?"

"I was back in history. Here in 1912. In a taxi in Belfast. Can you imagine my horror? I literally screamed." She sighed again. Wishing he would believe her. She threw the rest of the cigarette over the rail. Oh what she wouldn't give for a Marlboro. The cigarette Jack had gotten from Lovejoy tasted awful to her.

"If this is true. How did it happen?" He asked. More making fun then being serious. 

"I don't know." She looked into his eyes. Showing that she had no fear in telling this to him. It wasn't a lie. "All I know is I wanted out of my old life. And here I am with this new one." 

Jack stared at her a long moment. Not knowing what to say, or how to act. He looked out to the ocean. The moonlight lightly reflecting on the midnight-blue waters. Finally he did turn back to her. Meeting her eyes right away. She looked at him. Begging with her eyes to believe her.

"You're not lying to me are you?" He asked. His voice catching in his throat a bit. 

Slowly she shook her head 'no'. "And I need to find a way to get home, Jack. I can't stay here. I'd be completely lost. I just don't know what to do." It was then that she couldn't handle it any longer. Her eyes filled with tears, then those tears spilled over her cheeks. She started crying for the first time in so long. 

Back in the future, she never let her emotions out. But she did there with Jack. She trusted him. And he trusted her. He knew she was telling him the absolute truth. 

"Jack, I'm so scared." She cried. She put her head in her hands. Attempting to hide her tears from him. 

He gently slid closer to her on the wooden bench. He wrapped an arm around her. "Shh. It'll be alright." 

She turned to him, crying into his chest. "How can you say that, Jack? You have no idea what's going to happen." 

"I'll help you get home. Alright?" He pushed her away far enough to look into her eyes, which were now blood-shot from the salty tears. "You'll get home." 

"No, Jack. I don't meant that. I mean. You'll- The Titanic will- Oh my God." She burst out in tears again, realizing Jack would die in the sinking. That knowledge hurt her so bad. He was a new friend, and she already loved him as she would a brother. Like the brother she never had in her life. Her real brother had committed suicide when she was ten. Now, here was Jack. He was so kind. The only one to show her an undying friendship. And he was going to die. 

"Oh, God, Jack. What am I going to do. I can't let you-" She broke off again. Knowing she couldn't tell him. He was to fall in love with Rose. She couldn't ruin that. This was the Ship of Dreams. And Jack's dreams needed to come true. 

"What? What can't you let me do?" He asked.

"Nothing. I have to go." She wiped at her tears. And pulled away from him. 

She speed-walked down the deck. 

"Michaela!" Jack called out. But he didn't follow her. He knew she needed to think things out. But she did leave him thinking of only two things. Rose and how to get Michaela back to her world. 


	5. Officer Lowe’s Deck Rounds

****

*Four*  
Officer Lowe's Deck Rounds

"Lowe! Where have you been?" First Officer William Murdoch question Harold Lowe, as he approached him. The Captain smiled as if he knew something. 

"Sorry, Sir. Just about to start my rounds." Lowe said looking at Murdoch. 

He nodded. "Good then. I'll see you tomorrow." With that the First Officer disappeared into the officer's quarters. 

Lowe placed both hands down on the bridge rail. And let out an exasperated sigh. Murdoch was superior to him. But the Captain, of course, had say over them all. Lowe realized the Captain was staring at him. He turned his gaze from the bow over to the Captain. Who also stood by the bridge wall. 

"Sir?" Lowe questioned. Wondering what the Captain had to say to him. 

Captain E.J. Smith chuckled a bit. "You like that one, eh?"

"Sir?" He asked again. He narrowed his eyes, looking at his Captain. 

"The woman. Don't think I didn't see." He said, sternly. As if a punishment was to come. 

Lowe quickly turned his gaze away from Smith and looked towards the bow again. 

"Ah, if only I was young again." The Captain chuckled again. He patted Lowe on the back. "Get to your rounds!" He ordered. 

"Yes, Sir." Lowe answered in a respectful voice. He watched the Captain walk away. Heading for his cabin no doubt. To either read or sleep. Lowe didn't know. But he was thankful that the Captain didn't object to the attraction his felt towards Michaela.

After a few moments, Officer Lowe went into the Officer's Quarters and picked up his flashlight. His duty was to keep the rowdy passengers off the decks at night. It was a boring job. But Harold Lowe knew if he was to make his biggest dream come true, it would take a lot of time and hard work. His dream of course was to be the Captain of his own ship someday. So he put all his strength and dedication into Titanic. Of course the rest of the crew probably felt the same way. But Lowe seemed to try harder than he needed to.

He started his rounds. Walking slowly towards the stern on the starboard side of the ship. He knew his friend, Sixth Officer Moody was patrolling the port side. He wished they could have the same duty. He wanted to tell someone about Michaela. 

He looked out to the water as he walked. So beautiful, but it made the air so cold. This was his first time crossing the North Atlantic. He was rather enjoying it as well. 

He turned his attention back to the deck when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Jack Dawson, walking towards him, as if he was lost. 

"Say, ol' chap. Where ya headed?" Lowe asked in his strong Welsh accent. He shown his flashlight on Jack's chest. 

"My cabin. Gotta get some sleep." Jack replied. 

"Why do you look so lost?" Lowe asked. Not sure if Jack had been drinking or what was going on with him. 

"I've got a lot on my mind. About this girl." Jack said. 

Lowe smiled one of those, 'oh I know', smiles. "I bet." 

"No, no nothing like that." Jack laughed. "It's just she's in trouble. And I don't know how to help her." 

Lowe walked closer to Jack. He didn't care that he was third-class. The only time class mattered to him, was when he was on the upper decks. He had to be at best manners for the upperclassmen. 

"Well who is she? Maybe I can help." Lowe offered. 

"Nah, I don't think so." Jack said sadly. He didn't know how to help Michaela get home. 

Lowe nodded. "Well very well. G'night to ya then." 

"Yeah, keep up the great work." Jack smiled and walked past the officer.

Of course Lowe had no idea that they had just been talking about Michaela. The woman, he knew he was falling in love with. Lowe kept heading aft. Boredom overcoming him again. 

Suddenly there was a loud clatter. He flashed his light in the direction of the noise. But didn't see anything. 'The wind'. He said to himself. Knowing he was the only on the deck. 

The ship was traveling 21 knots. Which was impressive. Captain Smith hadn't even ordered the last boilers lit. But the wind still whipped over the deck from the speed of the vessel.

He looked at a bench. This was where most the third-class passengers stayed during the day. It was very fine too. But not even close to the luxuries of the upper-class. 

Once he saw that everything was safe in the back of the ship, he started to walk towards the bow again. The night was lonely of course. He would've given anything to have a companion to talk to.

But this was what he wanted. A life at sea. No matter what the cost. He had been a seaman since he was just fourteen years old. And had only joined White Star Line three years prior to Titanic. He never even dreamed a ship so unbelievably large and beautiful could have ever been designed.

It was obvious he was wrong in believing that. This ship had everything. From the greatest Captain, Lowe had ever known. To the officers which were his truest friends. Every section of the ship was breathtakingly beautiful. And above all she was unsinkable. What a way to make your first North Atlantic crossing. Lowe thought to himself. As he carelessly shown his light about. 

He wasn't truly paying attention. He knew no one was out. They were all sleeping of course. As he would like to be doing. He yawned, holding his fist to his mouth. Taking in the intensely cold night air. 

His uniform was fairly warm. Of that he was thankful. 

"Harold!" A man called from behind him. He turned to see Second Officer Lightoller walking towards him.

"Charles, why aren't you asleep. Don't you know you've got first rounds tomorrow morning?" Lowe asked. Not wanting Lightoller to be too tired in the morning, then he would have to take a double shift. He had promised Michaela he would meet with her in the morning.

The second officer walked up to Lowe. "I'll turn in soon. So what's this about the first-class lady and you?" 

Lowe was stunned. Did news really travel that fast on this ship? He had only met Michaela that day. 

"What news? I talked to her. Her name's Michaela. That's about all I know." Lowe said matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah, like I believe that." He laughed a bit. "Look, the Captain told me." 

Lowe turned away, blushing. Lightoller was a bit older than him. And they had been good friends

"Oh come on. Tell me what she's like." Lightoller demanded. 

"Perfect." Was all Lowe could think of to describe her. 

Lightoller laughed. "Yet, you don't know anything about her?" 

"I don't know, Charles, it's just- it just feels right. You know?" Lowe asked looking at him. 

Lightoller nodded. "I know. But on the first day of the voyage. You'll be getting married before we reach America." He laughed again. 

"No, I doubt that." Lowe laughed as well. Though a marriage wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen, he thought to himself. 

"God, I'm stupid, aren't I? Falling in love with a woman I've barely known twelve hours." Lowe sighed. 

Lightoller patted his back. "Love knows no time, sir." 

Lowe nodded, knowing he was right. Whether it was his age or experience. Officer Lightoller was definitely right there. They both stood looking over the rail to the blue ocean crashing out beneath the keel. 

"Officer Lowe?" A woman questioned, from somewhere above them. 

Both officers turned to the voice.

Michaela stood at the rail of the top deck. Looking down on them. She wore her sleeping attire with a long green, sequined robe over it. 

Lightoller looked at Lowe. "Michaela?" He asked quietly. So the woman couldn't hear. 

Lowe nodded. 

"Nice." Lightoller laughed a bit. "Well go on. You have to check out the upper deck. Now get moving!" He made it sound like an order. Though it was merely to get Lowe to go talk to the girl. 

Lowe smiled, then headed for the stairs leading to the upper decks. 

Lightoller shook his head. Laughing a bit to himself. Then he headed towards his cabin to sleep. 

Officer Lowe quickly made it to where Michaela stood. Her hair was down now. It hung to her shoulders in such elegant brown strands. He was a bit embarrassed to see her in her nightwear, though. 

Michaela on the other hand felt like she was fully dressed. She didn't think she could possibly sleep in all these clothes. 

"Good evening, Miss. Rosenberg." Lowe said taking her hand and kissing it. 

"Michaela. And good evening to you too, Sir." She smiled. 

He led her over to a deck chair, she politely sat down. Then he pulled a chair closer and sat beside her. He then noticed her red eyes. And the puffiness around them, caused by her recent crying. Which had only stopped about ten minutes ago.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her. He cared for her so much already. 

She shook her head sadly. "Nothing you can help with, sir. I don't wish to ruin anyone's voyage." She looked off, knowing what would happen in only four nights. 

"Nothing can ruin this voyage, Michaela. Why are you so upset on the grandest ship every built. You should be thrilled to be aboard. I know I am." He said trying to sound comforting. 

All she could think of was death. Every passing minute grew closer. But she also knew the magic, the love that was to happen on this ship. So she tried her best to hide her knowledge from everyone. Especially officer Lowe. Whom she was falling for deeply. 

'If he did feel the same way as I do. What would I tell him, when I'd have to leave?' She silently questioned herself. 

She quickly made up a story to excuse her being upset. "When I get back to America, I'm afraid my family will force me into a life that I just don't want. I'm sixteen. I know they must be thinking about my future already." 

He hadn't known she was only sixteen, but he had estimated her age to be around that number. 

"Well, I'm sure they'll only want what's best for you." Lowe said softly. He knew she was talking about an arranged marriage. It hurt him to think of that. He was falling in love with her. Why couldn't she just be with him?

Of course all she had told him was a lie. She didn't even know if she would meet this alleged family in New York.

"I know what's best for me. The only thing is I can't get it here." She said. Meaning her life in her own time. She knew she had to make some serious changes when she got home. 

Lowe leaned in closer. "Why can't you get it here?"

"I just don't want to talk about it." 

"Michaela. Once we dock in New York, I may never see you again. I want to spend as much time with you as possible." Lowe said sternly.

She laughed out a bit, not meaning to. "If we all make it to New York, you mean." Was all she said. 

"What do you mean?" He immediately thought she meant a suicide.

"Nothing." She said. 

He still looked at her concerned. 

"Believe me it's nothing." She said again. She smiled at him, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

He stared at her hard for a moment. "I like you." He said suddenly. 

She abruptly turned her head to him. "What? You barely know me." 

"I don't care Michaela. I think you are amazing. You just aren't the average first-class woman. Your different. And I mean that in a good way. Great way even. It's what I like about you. And this thing with your family. Just go with your heart. And don't let people tell you what to do." He said. He still looked into her dazzling blue eyes. 

"Officer Lowe-" She started. 

"Harold." He insisted.

"Harold… I just don't know what to say. I mean. I think I'm beginning to really care for you too." She turned away from him. This was the first man she really cared for. And now she'll have to leave him. That is, of course, if there was a way for her to get home. She couldn't tell him about it. He was much to serious a man to listen to her story. Of that she was sure.

She couldn't look at him. She had to fight back the emotions that were sweeping her away. 

He raised his hand to her chin, and turned her head towards him. 

"If you care for me. Then listen to me. Don't let them run your life. You are your own person. You have to take charge." He said. 

God, how she wanted to tell him the truth. But with every sentence he spoke. Every touch of his hand. It only made her want him more. But she knew she couldn't have him. She would lose him forever, or maybe she could stay in the past. The only problem there was becoming accustomed to the changes that would have to be made to her lifestyle. No CD player, no punk-band, no tattoos or piercings. All of her world would be washed away forever if she stayed here. 

But then she looked back into Lowe's eyes. And she realized everything materialistic didn't matter now. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It was a fleeting kiss. Almost one like you'd give your friend or family member. But he answered with a kiss full of passion, of love. Love. She realized that now. The difference between Levi's kisses. And Harold's. 

She let herself forget about getting home, and she kissed him back. Again displaying a behavior that would be unheard of for her class. But what did it matter. She was falling in love. That's all she ever wanted in her other life. And if she couldn't have it there. At least she could have it in the next four days on this great ship. 

Finally the kiss broke. "Are you still meeting with me in the morning?" Lowe asked. 

She nodded. She actually felt better now that she had spoken with him. He made her feel safe. It was as though she could forget the tragedy she knew was coming. She had no fear of it now. All that mattered was what her heart was telling her. 

They stood at the same time. She knew he needed to get back to work. And she needed her sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day. What with her early morning rendezvous with Officer Lowe. Then dinner with Jack. And she wanted to talk to Rose some more.

Officer Lowe held out his arm to her. She placed her hand around his muscular arm. They walked back to her state room. 

Frank was waiting at the door. "Miss. Michaela. Can't you leave a note or something, to tell me your whereabouts?" 

"I'm sorry, Frank." She said. Not really caring what he thought. 

"Thank you, officer." Frank said looking at Lowe. 

Officer Lowe Nodded. 

"Well I'm off to bed. Now that I know you're safe." Frank said retiring to his room. 

Zipper turned to Lowe. "I'll see you in the morning." She whispered. 

"See you then." He mouthed. But no sound came out. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. Then departed. 

She turned and slowly walked into her room. She sat on the edge of her bed. Sipping a glass of champagne. Then finally the drowsiness overcame her. And she laid down to sleep. 


	6. Like Two Sisters

****

*Five*

Like Two Sisters

Zipper awoke early the next morning. She quickly got dressed in a very pale green dress. Missy helped her with the corset again. Though she wished she could leave it off. She was petite. Why did she need a corset? She would ask herself. 

She stood before the mirror, pulling her hair up. She used a diamond studded hair clasp to hold it up. She had to look good for Officer Lowe, she knew that much. 

"Aren't you going to have any breakfast?" Missy asked, as she watched Zipper rushing around the room. Getting ready for the day. 

"No thank you, Missy." She said trying to keep her breath steady. "I need to get going." 

With that she left Missy standing there. Wondering what had gotten into her. She waved to Frank, who sat reading a novel by the lamp. 

"Where are you off to?" He asked. 

"Uh- to talk to Rose. And then go to the deck." She said. 

"Would you like me to go with you?" He asked. 

"No, sir. Thank you just the same." She said rapidly. She wanted to get out of there. And she did. He was left holding his cup of coffee and the novel. 

"Well, that just makes my job easier." He laughed to himself, and resumed reading. 

She closed the door behind her, and walked speedily down the hall. When she came to the corner she bumped into someone. Not exactly knocking either of the them down as she had with Officer Lowe yesterday. But it was still very un-lady like. Most of the passengers were already wondering why she acted so differently.

"Miss. Rosenberg?" Cal questioned. "Where are you going so early? And so alone?" 

"To, uh- talk to Rose, Sir. And you?" She asked politely. 

"Just about to have a brandy with J.J. And Archie." He answered. Of course he meant John Jacob Astor and Colonel Gracie. She still couldn't believe she was so close to any of them. But, she was beginning to feel more comfortable here.

"Well, have a good day then, Mr. Hockley. See you at dinner." She said. Politely walking away from him. He continued his walk down the hall towards the lifts. 

Once he was out of sight she started pounding on Rose's door. 

Rose finally answered. She had not yet dressed for the day. Still wearing her light pink robe. Zipper pushed past her into the sitting room. 

Ruth was not around. Obviously she was at tea with the Countess of Rothes. Or gossiping about Molly Brown behind her back, Zipper knew. 

"Michaela, what's gotten into you?" Rose questioned. Closing the door quietly. Then seating herself on the divan. 

"Rose, what do you think of Jack?" She asked, also sitting down one the divan close to Rose. Like two gossiping sisters.

"Jack? You mean Dawson?" Rose questioned. 

Zipper nodded. 

Rose thought about it a moment. "Well… I don't know." She laughed a bit. 

"Oh, come on yes you do." Zipper said. "Don't you even find him slightly attractive? I promise I won't tell a soul." Zipper smiled innocently. 

"Well…" Rose started. "Yes, I do find him attractive. But-" 

"No buts. Go talk to him. You need to thank him anyway. For saving your life." Zipper said. 

"About that I-" Rose began.

"Oh, don't worry Rose. I know why you really went to the stern. But trust me Jack did save you. In more ways than you can know right now. But you need to go talk to him." She urged Rose to stand up. Tugging on her arm, she drug Rose into her bedroom.

"What? I can't. Michaela!" She laughed, knowing she wanted to. She had been thinking about it all along.

"Please, call me Zipper. All my friends do." Zipper said, rummaging through Rose's wardrobe. Then she turned to Rose. "We are friends, right?" 

Rose smiled and nodded. "Of course. I think we'll be best friends." 

Zipper smiled also, and resumed looking through her clothes. Until she found the dress Rose had wore in the movie. She pulled it out. 

"Here. This one." 

"Good gracious. I was thinking of wearing that one today. Are we thinking with the same mind or something?" She laughed. Dropping her lady laugh, and just laughing normally. She could be herself around Zipper, and she was eternally grateful for that.

"I just know everything." Zipper said sticking her nose in the air. And they laughed again like old friends. "Now, come on get dressed. Jack's waiting." She winked at Rose. Who blushed. Knowing what Cal would do if he found out she was with Jack. 

Zipper pulled the strings of the corset tight. Causing Rose's breath to get caught in her throat with each tug. 

"God, I'll be glad when I get home. I won't have to wear these things anymore." Zipper said absently. 

Rose turned her head to her. "What do you mean?" 

Zipper realized she had slipped up. "I mean when I get to America. I'm just going to leave my family. Forget this nonsense." She motioned to the corset. 

Rose looked speechless. After the corset was securely tied she turned to Zipper. "You're leaving your family?" She questioned. 

Zipper nodded. "I can't be tied down by them. You know what I mean?" She knew Rose of all people would understand. And she wanted her to. She wanted her to see that she didn't have to stay with Cal. 

Rose only nodded. And finished dressing. "Well how do I look?" She struck a pose for Zipper. 

"You look great. Now come on. Jack, remember?" She laughed. 

"Yeah, I know." Rose said. She frowned a bit. "I'm not sure if I should do this." 

"Don't be silly. You have to." Zipper looped her arm through Rose's and they walked towards the deck. "Well, go on, go get him." She said knowing Jack couldn't come up to the first class deck without an escort. 

Rose nodded. "Where are you going?" They were on the lower deck. Because Zipper knew this is where Lowe and Jack both would be.

"Wait, I don't know his cabin number." Rose said sadly.

"360" Zipper plainly stated. 

Rose looked at her skeptically a moment. "Okay… Where are you going?" 

Zipper only smiled. 

Rose let out a little girly squeal. "Oh my God. You're meeting someone down here too? We will be in so much trouble." 

Zipper shrugged, then laughed. 

"Who are you meeting?" Rose asked. Zipper made no reply. "Come on. You know what I think of Jack." 

Zipper thought about it a moment. "Okay, fine. Fifth Officer Lowe." 

Rose gasped again, half laughing. "An officer? Oh my gosh, what are we getting ourselves into?" 

Zipper laughed. "I have no idea." And she didn't. She was still lost, and wanted to get home. But she knew the moment she'd see Officer Lowe she'd forget about that. 

Rose shook her head still smiling. "Well. I'll see you at dinner then." 

"Oh planning to spend that much time with Jack, are ya?" Zipper asked smugly.

Rose caught herself. "No!" She blurted out. "I mean…. I don't know." She smiled. 

Zipper laughed and walked away, towards the Officers' Quarters. She heard Rose's heels clicking on the deck boards as she walked in the other direction. 


	7. A Rushed Proposal

****

*Six*  
A Rushed Proposal  
Morning of Saturday, April 13

Lowe looked over the bridge, when he saw Zipper approaching. He held up a finger telling her he'd only be a minute. She smiled, walking over to the railing. 

The sun was so bright she had to squint her eyes against it. But she didn't want to turn away. The water was so beautiful. The sunbeams shining like little diamonds on the surface. She fell into deep thought. 

A deep sadness overcame her. If she didn't get off this ship, and back to her own time. She'd never see her family and friends again. But if by some miracle Jack and her found the passage back. She would lose Officer Lowe forever. She knew she loved him. But, this wasn't her life. 

Footsteps behind her roused her from her daydreams. "What are you thinking about?" She closed her eyes and smiled when she heard that familiar accent. Slowly she turned to the man she loved. 

"Harold. Good morning." She smiled. 

"God, I love your smile." He laughed a bit. Sometimes he acted so shy. As if he couldn't find the words. Or was afraid of rejection. When there was no way she could ever reject this man. 

She leaned back to the rail. Almost giving him the cold shoulder. She fought back the tears. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and the other on the rail. He could see the little teardrops forming in the brims of her eyelids. 

"Michaela? What's wrong?" He instantly braced himself for a brush off, which he was sure would come.

"It's nothing, Mr. Lowe." She tried to smile. But couldn't. The Ship of Dreams had been everything she expected. And more. When she first arrived here, all she felt was fear. And now, knowing the real Officer Harold Lowe. She felt she loved him. She hadn't hoped for love here. But she had in the future. Her dreams were coming true, but she knew they'd end in a nightmare.

"Michaela, you have to talk to me. You were upset last night also." He said. He thought he had done something wrong. As if their attraction to each other wasn't wrong already. Which it was. He knew her family would probably be angry. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked. Sadness consuming his strong voice.

She quickly turned to him. "No! Harold. No. It's just- it's just. My God. You'll think I'm crazy." She began to laugh. "Maybe I am." 

He looked at her, a look of uncertainty crossed his handsome features. 

"What is it?" He asked in the most soothing voice she had ever heard. 

She looked him right in the eyes. "I-I think I love you, Harold. I mean it. I really do." 

He was a bit shocked. Had he heard her right? He knew she cared for him, but love? He thought he was the only one who had felt love.

"Then, where is the problem? I think I love you as well, Michaela. I was just too confused and-" He was cut off by her fingertips on his lips. 

"No, you can't." She said. Tears spilling over her cheeks again. 

He nodded. She knew he meant it. 

"That's what I was afraid of…Harold, when I go home, we'll be separated forever." She spoke sadly. She laid her head down on his chest. Crying, unable to hide her emotions. She had broke down with Jack. And now with officer Lowe. She thought she was losing her mind.

"Why do you say this? I'll come to America. I'll move there. Michaela, I just want to be with you. Or why not come to Wales with me?" He asked. 

She sobbed out again. Knowing she couldn't tell him the truth. She wanted to so bad that it would hurt. But, not everyone was as optimistic about miracles as Jack was. She knew Lowe would never understand.

"I can't- my family- they'll-" She tried to piece a sentence together to excuse not being able to be with him. She was unable to. She didn't want to lie to him. She had done so enough already. 

"Then marry me, Michaela. They can't take you away then." He said. 

Her tears stopped at the sound of these words. Had she heard them right? Marriage. Slowly she lifted her head to look into his eyes. They were full of love, seriousness, and understanding. But he didn't understand. When she said she'd have to leave him. She would literally be leaving his world altogether. 

They stared at each other a moment longer. He lifted his hand and wiped away a tear from her cheek. 

"Will you?" He looked down at her, hopefully.

She pushed away from him. And leaned on the rail again. "This is crazy." She said. She forced a laugh. 

He stepped up behind her. "Why so crazy?" He whispered. "I love you." 

She knew these words were true. In her mind she thought of Levi. His proposal, he was so nervous. But with Lowe, he was serious and straightforward. He meant it and had no regrets in asking her. 

"We've only known each other for twenty-four hours, sir." She said. 

"Love knows no time." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. He was thankful Lightoller had said that to him. Because they truly made sense in this instance. 

Her hands left the rail to rest on his hands. Which were gently placed on her stomach. "Michaela, will you marry me?" He asked again. This time whispering it in her ear. 

Right then and there. She decided this was where she belonged. Her former life was gone. And she had been given this new one. She could accept the changes, as long as Harold Lowe was at her side. 

After only a few days of witnessing this splendor, this dream come true. She was ready to forget her other life. And begin a new one. One in which things would be better for her. 

She slowly turned her head to him. She pressed her lips to his in the most passion and love filled gesture of her entire life. 

When the kiss finally ended she only smiled at him. Telling him with her eyes, that she loved him, and would spend her life with him. 

"I take that as a yes?" He asked jokingly. 

"You better. Or I'll throw you right over this railing, sir." She teased. She yanked on his arm, as if she would throw him over. His strength over-powered hers, and he pulled her to him. 

"You still tease to much." He laughed a little. Then kissed her again. 

Their kiss was rudely interrupted by clapping behind them. They both turned still in each other's arms. There was Sixth Officer James Moody, clapping his hands and walking closer. 

"Moody? I thought you were asleep." Lowe said, almost embarrassed. 

"What? And miss all this? Congratulations, Lowe." He said, extending his hand. 

Officer Lowe took his hand in a firm shake. "How did you know so soon?" 

"Ah, I've been listening." Moody laughed. "And you miss, I don't believe we've been introduced." He kissed Zipper's hand. 

"I'm Michaela Rosenberg." She still wanted to use the name Zipper. 

"Pleasure to meet you." He said. Then he turned back to Lowe. "Where have you been hiding this one, Lowe, she's splendid." 

Zipper blushed a little, and looked away. She still couldn't believe any of this was happening. 

"We only met, just yesterday." Lowe said, almost sheepishly. He didn't know how his friends would react to such a rushed engagement.

Moody laughed a bit. "Wasting no time, eh? So when's the ceremony?" 

Lowe thought about it a moment. He wanted to be married at sea, of course, but wasn't sure what Michaela would think of that. She was of upper society and probably wanted a very extravagant wedding. 

"Well I was thinking about it being on a ship…" He started. He looked over to Zipper. She turned to him. "How about a ship? Maybe this fall?" He asked pleading with his eyes, that she'd agree.

"A ship would be great! I love the ocean!" She exclaimed. 

Well that's good news to hear, Lowe thought to himself. 

"Well then it's settled. Be married on Titanic." Moody said. "It's the grandest ship ever. What could possibly be better?"

Again Lowe turned to Zipper. She alone new this ship's fate. But she didn't say anything. She figured if she survived the sinking, they would merely find another ship. She nodded her head. "Well the Titanic is lovely." 

They both looked at Officer Moody. He only laughed. "Well why wait? What about this Sunday evening? Captain Smith and perform it. The saloon will already be done up from Sunday morning services." 

Zipper jerked her head to Moody then to Lowe then to the bow. Sunday was the 14th. Titanic would sink she was certain. Unless of course she could stop it. But that would be messing with history. She couldn't do that. 

"Oh, Miss. It was only a suggestion." Moody said, thinking he had upset her. 

She turned back to him, shaking her head. "No. No. It's not that. I just have a lot on my mind. Sunday sounds absolutely wonderful. If that's alright with you, of course, sir." She said looking into Lowe's eyes again. 

"It's perfect." He said. 

Moody laughed as he stared at the two love-birds. Then he yawned and stretched his arms out. "Well I'm off. Might I suggest you get some rest too, we have watch again tonight, you know." Moody said. 

Lowe nodded, watching him walk away, towards his cabin.

Zipper looked at Lowe again. He did look tired. He had been up all night, and had stayed up this morning just to see her. It was the nicest gesture anyone had done for her. Well besides of course Jack listening to her story last night. 

Why was it, everything good that had happened in her life was back in time in 1912? She secretly asked herself. 

"Go on, you need some sleep." She laughed a little.

He smiled, then kissed her again. He hugged her tightly to him. 

"See you tonight?" He asked. He wanted to spend all his time with her. He wished Sunday would come quickly. Then he realized something he had almost forgotten. 

"Oh my God." He said in his strong accent. 

"What?" She asked puzzled. 

"It's Saturday. Tomorrow, you'll be my wife." He looked so happy as he said this to her. 

She laughed out, almost rudely. "Yes, you're right." She reached up to kiss him again. 

"It will be the best day of our lives." He kissed her again, this time lightly on the cheek. 

She watched him leave to go to his room. He needed sleep. If he could sleep from the excitement. 

Zipper turned back to the rails. "Yeah, Sunday may be the best day of our lives, but what about everyone else on board?" She asked aloud. Of course she knew she was alone. 

This was crazy, she was marrying a man she had only know twenty-four hours. But, of course she felt as though she knew him her whole life. She knew his legends of course. But this was the real man. And she was going to marry him. 

What could be wrong with marrying the man you love? You ask. Well it's only a problem, when an iceberg decides to prove everyone wrong. It's only wrong if you know your anniversary would be the anniversary of the greatest tragedy at sea. 


	8. Announcements and The Dinner

****

*Seven*  
Announcements and The Dinner

After watching the waters for about a half-an-hour, she decided to go to the upper decks to mingle with the other passengers. She didn't really want to tell anyone of her engagement. But then again the wedding would be tomorrow. 

She started aft, when she ran into Captain Smith. He smiled at her. He was just as kind as she had expected. She had respected this Captain for many years in her former life.

She assessed him quickly. White beard, that made him looked so loveable, so friendly. Eyes that seemed to know everything. 

She realized he looked exactly as he did in the old photos she had seen of him. Not like the actor, Bernard Hill. Although James Cameron had done a good job in casting the part.

Captain Smith gave her the warmest smile she had ever seen. 

"Captain, good afternoon." She said politely. He stood in front of her. 

"Miss. Rosenberg, lovely to finally meet you in person. Might I say I've heard a lot about you." He laughed a little.

"And you, sir." She continued to smile. Back in the future she rarely smiled. She wasn't happy in that life. But she was here. Extremely happy. Despite all her knowledge. 

"I heard the news, Lowe asked if I'd perform the ceremony." He said. His voice was so strict. She was afraid he was going to decline the request. 

Then the sparkle returned to his eyes. "I'd be proud to do it." He chuckled a bit.

She sighed a bit out of relief. 

"Um, Sir. I have a question…" She started bravely. 

He looked at her, waiting for what she had to say.

"Why aren't you concerned about the ice-warnings?" She asked finally.

He lifted an eye-brow. Wondering what kind of question that was. 

"Ah, I see Officer Lowe has been talking to you. Possibly a bit more than he should. Passengers really shouldn't know--" 

"No. I didn't hear it from Lowe. Just please tell me. You need to pay attention to them." She said sternly.

"If not Lowe, than who?" He asked. Avoiding the subject clearly.

She couldn't very well tell him the truth. "I just know. Now please, sir, answer my question."

"It's perfectly normal for there to be bergs." He said. "It is rather cold you know."

Clearly he wouldn't listen to her. And history had already been written. So she accepted his answer. 

"Don't worry so much on the day before your wedding." He said. "I'll talk to you later."

He left her standing there. She watched him disappear into the ship. Then she started her walk again.

She walked directly to the Marconi operators' cabin. When she came to the door. John Phillips was tapping away. Transferring a message to the United States from a passenger. There was a stack of messages to be sent sitting beside him on the desk. 

"Excuse me." She said. 

Harold Bride looked over at her. But Phillips just continued his duty. 

"Um, I need to send a message." She said. 

Bride picked up a pad of paper with the White Star logo on it. And a pencil. He handed them to her. "Please write who it's to, and where. As well. Thank you." Bride said. More out of routine then instruction. 

She quickly jotted this message down. _"Mother, Father, I have found someone I truly love. He's asked me to marry him. But of course I need your permission. Please try to understand. I love you - Michaela." _

She handed the paper to Bride. Who placed it in the pile of papers. 

"When do you think you'll be able to get it out?" She asked. Wanting it to be soon. But knowing that their job was strenuous and there were plenty of messages to be sent. 

"Ah, should be tonight or tomorrow morning." Bride said.

"Oh, but I really need a reply by tomorrow afternoon." She pleaded. 

"I'm sorry, miss. But there are hundreds of messages to get out." Phillips finally addressed her. 

She looked at Bride, who only gave a sympathetic smile. 

"But, I'm not sure how long I have…. I really will need a reply." She said. 

"I'm sorry, miss. We're doing the best we can." Phillips went back to his tapping. 

She was a bit angry and hurt. She wasn't sure if she'd survive tomorrow night. And she wanted to marry the man she loved. 

"What's wrong, Miss? Why are you not sure of how long you have? Are you in trouble?" Bride asked, sounding very caring. 

"Um-well. That one is hard to explain." She looked at him then back to Phillips. She knew the two different fates for these men. And she felt sick at her stomach. Her happiest day would be a nightmare.

The Captain stepped inside the cabin as well. "Go ahead, Phillips. Send her's next." 

"Sir?" Phillips asked, wondering why the Captain would be unfair to the other passengers. Who had had their messages in long ago. 

"That's an order." He turned back to Michaela. "I hope your family will be fine with this." He smiled.

She nodded. "Me too. Thank you, Captain."

She departed the room. Leaving the two Marconi operators to their work. 

She walked up to the boat deck. She looked towards the stern, she was still on the starboard side. Which she mainly stayed on. In the distance she could see Rose and Jack looking through his brown leather binder of drawings. 

She smiled, knowing that at this very moment they were falling for each other. Deeper with each passing sentence that would leave their lips. Everything was going exactly like she knew it would. 

At least the disaster wouldn't be so terrible for her. She knew each shudder the ship would make. She knew each sound of cracking and groaning. She knew how the ship would eventually meet her icy grave. So she was prepared, or at least she kept reassuring herself. 

She didn't want to disturb them, so she headed back to her suite. John Jacob Astor spoke to her as she walked down the hall. 

"Hello, Miss. Rosenberg." As it turns out, the Rosenbergs were very wealthy as well. So Zipper was of the second wealthiest family aboard. The first being, of course, the Astors. 

"Hello, Mr. Astor. Where is Madeline?" She asked, politely making conversation.

"She's lying down in our room." He replied. 

Of course Zipper knew Madeline was pregnant. Everyone aboard knew this, even as she tried to hide it. 

Zipper nodded, saying she understood. "Mr. Astor. I want to personally invite you to a celebration." She said. Not giving away the occasion just yet. She had always liked Colonel John Jacob Astor, so she wanted him at her wedding.

"Oh, well lovely. When and where is it? And what's the occasion?" He asked. 

"Well it's on the RMS Titanic, tomorrow evening, in the dining saloon." She started. 

He nodded, waiting for the occasion. 

"And…it's for my wedding!" She exclaimed. 

His mouth gaped open a moment. Then he smiled at her. "Well congratulations. Who might the lucky young lad be?" 

She was a bit reluctant to tell him this. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by Officer Lowe. No, that wasn't the case at all. But Astor clearly wouldn't see the point in marrying an officer.

"Fifth Officer Lowe. Of this ship." She said finally. 

Surprisingly, he only smiled and congratulated her again. Making a mental note with himself to visit the Officer to give his well-wishes.

"Well, I have to get going, Sir. I'll see you at dinner, I'm sure." She smiled. 

He nodded. 

She walked away from him, towards her staterooms. She quietly opened the door. In case Frank was napping or something. She really didn't know anything about him. And she didn't feel comfortable with him. But she had no choice. They were in the middle of the North Atlantic, it wasn't exactly like she could just get out and leave. 

When she opened the door, two men sat in the sitting room. One of course was Frank. The other was Caledon Hockley. 'Is he like stalking me now, or something', she quietly asked herself.

Cal stood as she entered the room. She walked over to him, he lightly kissed her hand. "Good afternoon, Michaela."

"Same to you, Mr. Hockley." She politely replied. She liked him still. But, she assured herself that it was only her previous obsession that attracted her to him. 

"Please, call me Cal." He said. 

She nodded. "Alright, Cal. Will you please excuse us for a moment. I have something important to discuss with my valet."

"Certainly." With that Cal, being the gentleman that he is, stepped out into the corridor. Pulling the door closed behind him, but leaving it open a crack. To overhear the conversation, no doubt.

Frank looked at Zipper, a bit concerned. He thought she was in some sort of trouble. "What's wrong?" 

"Frank, I just sent a telegram to my parents." 

"Oh? Why?" He asked. Immediately thinking it was something against him. When he had served her family well for a long while. 

"I'm getting married. I needed their permission. Now I'm afraid they won't give it to me." She said glumly.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"He's an officer. Not exactly _'our kind'_." She emphasized the last two words. 

He chuckled a bit. 

"I don't find this in the least bit funny, sir. I am in love." She said, her voice rudely rising. 

"No. No. Miss. I only meant it's silly to think they'd decline for that reason alone. You know they've always said, whatever makes you happy, go for it." He said.

Of course she didn't know her family was like this. All the while she felt she would be stuck with a father and mother like Ruth DeWitt Bukater. She was so relieved to hear Frank tell her this. 

"When did you tell them it would be?" He asked. 

"I didn't. But I hope they answer by tomorrow. Because that's when it is." She laughed. 

He smiled widely, then stood and walked over to her. He hugged her. Obviously she should feel comfortable with this man. But she didn't. He of course was her guard. He wouldn't harm her. But she didn't know him. Or at least she thought she didn't. She knew she was in another person's life. She wondered it she could get through it. 

"Which one is he?" He asked. He knew all the officers. He had spoken to them before boarding. 

"Fifth Officer Harold Lowe." She announced proudly. 

Cal was shocked and a bit angry at the same time. He was counting on Zipper as a 'back up', if things fell through with Rose. He was also disgusted to hear that a member of such a fine and rich family would marry some common, sea officer. It was simply unheard of.

He heard footsteps come towards the door. So he stood back, like he hadn't heard a thing.

"Mr. Hockley. You can come back in now, sir." Zipper said plainly. She didn't know why Cal was there in the first place. Neither did Frank. Cal had just shown up, and basically invited himself in.

Of course he wanted to befriend the Rosenbergs. Nearly everyone with money did. 

Cal politely stepped past her into the sitting room. Frank had sat back down on the high-backed chair in the corner. Cal turned back to Zipper, who was just closing the door. 

"I was wondering, Miss. Rosenberg. If you'd like to take a stroll on the boat deck with me?" He politely offered. Obviously there was nothing else to do. Dinner wasn't for at least another hour.

'Boat deck?!' Zipper panicked to herself. Jack and Rose were on the boat deck. She couldn't let Cal go there. 

"Uh- actually. I just came in from the deck, Sir. The sun is a bit to bright for me today." She put on a fake but polite laugh. 

He nodded. "Well I think I'll go." He said. Still wanting her to reconsider. 

He started for the door. She stepped out in front of him. She saw Frank give her a strange look, then she looked up into Cal's eyes. 

"I wouldn't mind just walking around though. I'd love your company." She smiled. She had to keep him from Rose and Jack. 

Cal smiled down at her. "Good, then." He opened the door for her. And she gave one last glance to Frank. Who only sat, looking as strict as ever.

They walked arm in arm down the corridor. "So, Mr. Hockley. Why did you come to the cabin today?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Just wanted to see how you were." He said. Still trying to make a friend out of her, if not more. 

"Well, sorry I was out so long. I was meeting with someone." She said. 

"Officer Lowe?" Cal asked. They continued to walk. 

"How'd you know?" She asked puzzled. 

"Oh I heard from this person, who heard form that person. You know how it goes." He replied. 

She nodded her head, believing him. "You're invited, you know." 

Cal was glad to hear that, at least he was getting somewhere. 

"Thank you." He smiled. Cal was so money hungry, it was a wonder he could even stand himself.

They wandered about the corridors for about thirty minutes, talking about a lot of things. She really liked him. He was great to talk to. But she knew what he would do to Jack and Rose. So she was torn between a love and hate of this man.

"Well I have to go dress for dinner. I guess, I will see you there?" He asked. 

She nodded. "Yes." 

"Good." He kissed her hand. 

Then did something Zipper was not expecting, it was not like him. Was it to ensure his place with the Rosenbergs? Was it just a fleeting bit of passion? Who knows. But he pressed her against the wall. And kissed her deeply on the lips. 

The kiss lasted longer than Zipper cared for it to. She loved Lowe. And Cal definitely was not acting like a gentleman. After the kiss was over he looked into her eyes a moment. 

She tried to tell him with her eyes, that his actions had been uncouth and she was very uncomfortable with it. But he didn't seem to understand.

He only smiled. And said, "See you in a little while."

She was left leaning against the wall, a bit out of breath from the momentary passion expressed by Mr. Hockley. 

Finally, she brought herself from her daze, and headed for the promenade deck. Where she knew she could find Rose and Jack.

She came up behind them. They were leaning over the water. She laughed to herself, as she remembered this from the movie. Only now she was here in it too.

"That was pitiful!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh." Rose said, sounding a bit frustrated.

"Look, you really gotta hawk it up, ya know get some leverage to it.-" Jack started. But was interrupted by Zipper.

"Arch your neck!" She finished his line. 

They turned to her. "Let me show you how it's done." Zipper said stepping up beside Rose. 

She sniffed back a load of mucous then spit it out into the ocean. Definitely better than Rose had been doing. 

"Nice…" Jack laughed a bit. 

Zipper laughed too. 

"But, I'm still the master. Anyway, Rose is catching on…" Jack said. Jack began to clear his throat to hawk up another one. 

When Rose's mother, the countess, and Molly, stepped up behind the three of them. 

"Mother!" Rose said astonished to see her mother, and embarrassed by what the three of them had been doing. 

First, Ruth glared at Michaela. She just wanted her to leave Rose and Cal alone. Then she turned her attention to Jack, as Rose introduced him. 

"May I introduce, Jack Dawson." Rose started. Zipper stood silently at Jack's other side. 

"I was fortunate enough to have Mr. Dawson here assist me in a little accident last night. I surely would have gone overboard, had he not been there to save me." Rose finished her introduction.

"Well, Jack, sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot." Molly said. 

Zipper silently wondered if Molly still thought she was crazy. 

Jack smiled as he was getting all the attention. 

A bugler sounded in the distance. Of course Zipper was expecting this. But she jumped a bit anyway. 

"Why do they insist on announcing dinner like a damn Calvary charge?!" Molly exclaimed. 

Rose faked a polite laugh. "Shall we go dress, mother?" 

Ruth looked utterly confused for a moment. Then left with Rose and the Countess of Rothes. 

Zipper and Jack still stood before Molly Brown. 

Molly looked at Zipper. "Girl, are you feeling any better now?"

Zipper nodded politely. "I think I must have been coming down with something." She lied. 

"Good. No more talk of the future then?" Molly questioned.

Zipper shook her head. 

Jack was about to speak up, when he looked at Zipper. Who, with her eyes, and facial expression, told him Molly was the one that had made fun of her before. 

He understood and turned back to Molly. Jack was the only one that believed Zipper. But now she wondered if she wanted anyone to believe her anyway. She had decided to announce her wedding at the dinner table. Since everyone there would be invited. Except of course, Jack. But that was not by her wishes. She wanted him to be there. And maybe some strings could be pulled. But she'd have to find all that out before the actual wedding ceremony. 

Molly looked Jack over from head to toe. Jack had fallen into a state of deep thinking. This day with Rose, left him feeling even more attracted than he had been. 

"Son." Molly said respectfully. 

Jack wasn't roused from his thoughts. 

"Son!" She repeated herself, louder this time. Jack finally came back to the real world.

"Hmm?" He asked. 

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Molly asked. 

Zipper stood back, practically able to mouth the words as they were spoken. She still insisted it was a dream. 

"Not really." Jack replied with a smile that proved it.

"Well you're about to go into the snake-pit." She looked at his clothes one more time. "What are you planning to wear?" 

He motioned to what he had on, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sheesh, I figured." She said. "Come on." She grabbed Jack by the arm, and drug him towards her cabin. 

Zipper followed politely behind. Saying hello to many familiar and some non familiar faces along the way. As Molly took Jack to get him dressed, she walked on to her room. 

Frank stood as she entered the room. "Hello, Michaela. Going to dinner now?" 

"Yes, just need to dress." She said. 

He nodded and watched as she entered her room. Closing the door behind her.

She walked over to the wardrobe. First she found a pure white dress, laced with pearls. It was so gorgeous. She almost cried, she never owned anything this pretty when she was home in 2003. She placed it back on the rack. Already knowing she would wear that one to be married in. She always wanted to be married in white.

She wore black all the time while with _Dilemma,_ but now she had no category to fall under, like Punk, or Gothic. She was just Michaela Rosenberg, daughter of a very wealthy man. And now she would be the wife of a strong and caring ship officer. Her life was great now. Absolutely perfect. 

She picked a dark red dress for dinner. It almost matched the one Rose would be wearing. Except it didn't have the sequins. It was still very lovely. She dressed quickly. 

Wearing reddish-black shoes to go with the fine gown. She brought down her hair, and brushed it out quickly. Then pulling it back up with a silver hair clasp. She wore an emerald, embedded in silver, necklace around her neck.

She emerged from her room. Frank had ordered his dinner be brought up. He didn't like crowds much, so rarely did he go down to the foyer or saloon. 

"You look stunning. That officer certainly is a lucky one." He stated, sipping on a glass of champagne. 

"Why, thank you, sir." She said. She began to feel more comfortable with him. But to think in twenty-four short hours she would have no need for a guard. She's have a husband to handle that job. 

She walked to the Grand Stair case alone. Every time she came here. She took in every small detail. Of course the movies and the pictures had shown her roughly what it looked like. They did amazing jobs in detail. But being there was somewhat different for her. 

She slowly descended the stairwell. When she made it to the foyer, her hand was kissed by several gentlemen. She wished Lowe could come to dinner with her. But he was probably just waking up, to begin his rounds. 

"Michaela, good to see you again." A woman whom she didn't know spoke to her. She tried to place her face, but she just didn't know her from any of her research. Of course there were many passengers she didn't know the faces of. But this one knew her, at least. 

"Oh, it's great to see you again too! How have you been?" She said, making it sound like she knew exactly who the woman was. 

"Oh you know, my husband's off swindling our money, my daughter is about to get married. Her fiancé had forgot the engagement ring, so I quickly slipped him a ring of mine. Since I was there when he asked. So we made a bit of a phoenix from the ashes." She laughed politely. 

So did Zipper. Though, she still had no idea who the woman was. 

"Well it was good to see you again, ma'am." Zipper said, and politely walked away.

She followed John Jacob Astor into the dining saloon. Finally he noticed her and turned to her. 

"Michaela. I've just told Madeline of your wedding. I'm sure it'll be grand." He said. 

Madeline looked from her husband to Zipper. "Yes, congratulations." 

Zipper smiled and thanked them. 

She looked behind her briefly to see Jack. A lady on each arm. Rose on the right, Molly on the left. Just as she had seen in the movie.

"Miss. Rosenberg. Won't you sit at our table again?" Cal offered, he pulled out a chair for Zipper. She politely sat down, and glanced around the table. 

This should be interesting, she thought when she looked at Ruth, she felt threatened by both Jack and Zipper. Now, they would both be at the table.

Jack, Molly and Rose joined the table only moments later. Zipper sat on one side of Jack, Molly was on the other. 

Only minutes after dinner started did Ruth start her bad-mouthing. It annoyed Zipper so bad. Why, back in her old life she would have walked right up to Ruth and punched her senseless. But she knew she couldn't do that here.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they are quite good on this ship." Ruth said, trying to embarrass Jack. But of course he was used to being tormented. Her insecurities didn't bother him in the least. 

"The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats." He said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed a bit, including Zipper. Who had heard that line so many times, that it just wasn't funny anymore.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from the third-class." Zipper took Cal's words from him. He glared at her, wondering how she had read his mind. "And I think we can all learn from him. And show great respect to him. After all he is a great artist. Isn't that right, Rose?" 

Ruth glared at Zipper harder than ever. But Zipper was not going to let someone make fun of Jack, without her at least trying to have a comeback.

"Yes, it's true. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today." Rose said, secretly wondering when Zipper had had the chance to see his drawings. 

Jack of course still believed she was of the future so her remark hadn't surprised him. 

"Well, Rose and I differ somewhat in our definition of fine are." Cal said. "Not to impugn your work, sir." 

Jack waved a hand saying it was fine. But Zipper had other things to say. 

"Oh come on, Cal. You probably think Monet is a drink. And Picasso won't amount to anything. Well I can tell you, he will." Zipper spat at Cal, a bit angrier now. 

"Miss. Rosenberg. I was simply stating an opinion." He said in a gentlemanly manner.

Whispers were heard around the group of Cal bringing Jack to the table. And of Zipper's attitude. She heard each and every whisper.

"Where do you live, Mr. Dawson?" Ruth asked. 

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that I'm on God's good humor."

"How is it that you have means to travel?" Ruth asked, rudely, but in a polite voice.

"I work my way from place to place. Ya know tramp steamers and such. But I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand of poker. A _very_ lucky hand." He looked at Rose. Who smiled bashfully. 

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Ruth sipped her champagne. 

"Well yes, ma'am, I do." He said. 

"So do I." Zipper nodded. 

Jack smiled, thanking her for backing him up. He was nervous in this environment. And Ruth was just so irritating. 

"Yeah, I mean. I love waking up in the morning not knowing what I'm going to do. Who I'm going to meet. Where I'll wind up. Why, just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge. And now here I am, on the grandest ship of the world. Having champagne with you fine people." He said to the rude passengers. "I'll take some more of that." He lifted his glass for a refill. Everyone laughed a bit. 

Zipper sat silently, listening. She loved this speech. It always made her feel better somehow. She couldn't explain it, it just did.

"I've learned that you have to take life as it comes at you." He noticed Cal searching his pockets for a lighter. He threw a box of matches at him. "Here ya go, Cal." 

Cal looked surprised, but he caught them mid-air. 

"I figure life's a gift, and I don't plan on wasting it. You never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. I've learned to live life to the fullest and make each day count." He finished the speech. Using the line Zipper had so often used in autographs. 

"Well said, Jack." Molly said. 

"Beautiful." Zipper added. 

"Here, here!" Colonel Gracie spoke up. 

"To make it count." Rose held up her glass. 

Next was Zipper. Then the entire table, minus Ruth and Cal. Toasting, lifting their glassing in the air.

"To make it count!" They said in unison. Then drank from their glasses. 

Cal finally toasted, but only after he felt he was behind, which was embarrassing to him. He hated that Jack was fitting in so well. 

"See, I told you Jack was great to learn from. Now we know to make each and every day count." Zipper smiled at Jack. He returned the friendly gesture. 

"Yes. Make each day count…" Ruth began. Glaring at Zipper.

Zipper quickly turned her attention to Ruth.

"So are you making it count tomorrow?" She asked. 

Everyone at the table looked confused. 

"Ah, Miss. Rosenberg is walking down the isle tomorrow." Cal explained. 

"Splendid!" The colonel said, lifting a glass in Zipper's direction. 

"Don't get so thrilled yet, colonel." Ruth warned. "Why don't you tell them all how _low_ your fiancé is?" She emphasized the word 'low' greatly. 

"He's not low at all, mother." Rose snapped.

Zipper held a hand up, silencing Rose. "No, Rose it's fine. I don't care what you all think of him. Or what you'll think of me after I marry him. You all seem so impressed with my money. Well money isn't everything. As Mr. Dawson here has pointed out. He leads a very happy life, without money. I don't need your crowd. And making jokes about someone's name is entirely immature, Mrs. DeWitt Bukater."

Everyone was speechless. Especially Ruth. She had never been so insulted in her life. 

"So if any of you want to come, it'll be tomorrow evening. Our invitation goes to everyone at the table. With the exception of course to Ruth, since she claims my future husband is so low. When this ship couldn't even be operating without each and every officer. And my apologies to Jack, for having to witness this crowd. And for not being allowed to come to my wedding, because of a stupid thing called. Classes." Zipper said. She was so angry at Ruth. Never had she hated anyone so much. And it was all because of money. 

"Who's the groom?" Benjamin Guggenheim asked absently. 

"Haven't you guessed that by now, Mr. Guggenheim? He's so _low_. Of course it's Fifth Officer _Lowe_." Zipper rudely stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me." 

She left the table with dropped jaws, but she didn't care. Ruth had pissed her off past any anger she had ever felt.

Zipper raced up the grand stair case to her rooms. Back at the table normal conversation still hadn't resumed. 

"I do apologize for starting such and arrogant conversation." Ruth said, trying to bring the liveliness back to the table.

No one made a reply. Jack and Rose looked at each other for a long moment. Cal was becoming even more furious. He had invited Jack to dinner, not first take over the table. Then, make eyes at Rose. 

Thankfully Molly Brown starting telling a story to lighten the mood.

"So Mr. Brown had no idea I'd hidden the money in the stove!" 

She started laughing at her own story. The others politely laughed, while Molly's laugh was not held back in the least bit. 

"He comes home one night, drunk as a pig, celebratin'. And he lights a fire!" She cracks up in laughter again.

After a few moments the laughter dies down. Rose leans in close to Jack. "Next, it'll be brandies in the smoking room."

"Join me in a brandy, gentlemen?" Colonel Gracie stood. 

Cal nodded. 

"Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company." Bruce Ismay said, trying to sound like a gentleman.

Rose laughs to herself, her crowd was just so predictable.

"Rose, may I take you back to the cabin?" Cal asked, leaning over her shoulder. 

"No, I'll stay here." She whispered. 

"Coming, Dawson?" The Colonel offered. "Well, you don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?"

"No thanks, I gotta be heading back." Jack said plainly. 

The colonel nodded, and started off towards the smoking room. 

"Probably best. It'll be all business and politics. That sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you." Cal said. Jack looked a bit pissed, but didn't turn to Cal as he passed. Then Cal threw the matches back to Jack. "Oh but Dawson, good of you to come." 

Jack stared at Cal as he disappeared with the other men. He didn't like Cal. He wasn't sure how anyone could. But of course when you got money, it's like everyone wants to be your friend.

Well, Jack didn't need money to have friends. He had Fabri, his long-time friend, almost a brother. And Titanic had introduced him to Tommy Ryan who was also a great friend. Then, he had his two newest friends, Rose DeWitt Bukater and Michaela Rosenberg. No, when it came to friends, Jack Dawson didn't need money to get them. 

He stood in front of Rose. Looking down at her. She looked lovely in her dinner gown. But he wondered how she'd feel in his world. 

"Jack, must you go?" Rose asked quietly. 

Ruth glared on from behind them. She was thankful that Miss. Rosenberg was getting married. At least she couldn't interfere any longer. But Jack on the other hand. Jack was a terrible threat to her.

A mother can tell what her daughter feels. And she knew Rose was falling for this third-class man. Who didn't have a dime. He could never support Rose and her. 

"It's time for me to go row with the other slaves." Jack said, smiling.

Rose laughed a little. 

"Goodnight, Rose." He leaned down and kissed her knuckles. Making sure she could feel the folded paper he had placed in her hand. 

He walked away, looking back once to see if she got the note. She of course did. 

Rose looked around cautiously, then quickly unfolded the little cream-colored paper.

__

"Make it count. Meet me at the clock." Jack had scribbled in pencil. 

She looked up suddenly. She didn't know what to do. What was she getting herself into. Of course she didn't want to see Jack retreat so early. She'd love the chance to talk to him more. So she politely stood, telling her mother she was going to retire. 

She slowly made her way up the grand staircase. At the top, facing the grand wall clock, Jack stood. He had his back to her. But when he heard her footsteps, he turned around. 

He smiled at her, lovingly. "So you wanna go to a _real_ party?"


	9. The Real Caledon Hockley

****

*Eight*

The Real Caledon Hockley

Zipper slammed the suite door closed behind her. She leaned against the cool, polished wood. Immediately Frank stood in front of her.

"What's wrong, Miss. Michaela?" He asked. Ready to fight for her. Ready to do anything for her.

"Nothing, just that DeWitt Bukater woman. God, she is so- Argh! I don't even know. I just hate her!" She exclaimed. 

"Yes, I feel the same way about her." He said so seriously. 

His stern expression made Zipper laugh out. "I guess I acted a bit childish. Chewing her out like that. But, she was making fun of Officer Lowe and Jack." 

"Well, I'm sure she deserved it." He laughed. 

She hugged him. Thankful that he was some comfort. She was growing to like him. He was probably around fifty years of age, and he was so strict looking. But she knew his kindness.

She inwardly hoped her family would still keep him on, even after she moved out. Of wherever she lived, she thought to herself.

"Well, I'm going for some coffee. Can I bring you anything back?" He asked. 

"No, thank you. I'm just going to do some reading I think." She said. 

He nodded, "Well in that case, I think I'll also have a cigar in the smoking room. I'll be back later." He quietly departed the room. 

She sighed and walked over to the divan, flopping down on it. Grateful she could drop the lady act for a moment. She stared at the mantle for a long while. Just thinking. Thinking about everything. 

She started to miss her friends back in 2003. Especially Amber. She may have been mean to her. Wanting her to drop the Titanic obsession. But truly they were like sisters. And they always would be. Even if Amber doesn't remember her or, Zipper never makes it home. 

A knock at the door woke her from her daydreams. She rolled her eyes, and put the lady act back on. She politely stood. And slowly made her way to the door.

Cal waited patiently until he was greeted by Zipper. "Hello, Michaela. I just wanted to apologize for Ruth's questioning, and ill remarks." 

She believed him right away. He had a way of making things believable. 

"It's fine, Mr. Hockley. I reacted bad as well." She said. She opened the door full. "Won't you come in?" 

He smiled, and stepped forward. 

"Have a seat." She offered. 

He sat down on the divan. She picked up two wine glasses and the chilled bottle of champagne from the side table. 

She sat down next to him. She started to pour the champagne. 

"Allow me." He smiled, and took the bottle from her. "I also want to apologize for my remarks to Mr. Dawson. They were uncalled for really." 

She was a bit shocked to hear this apology, but again she believed him. In her old life, everyone hated this man. She always tried to be fair with him. Try to know the real Caledon Hockley. Even when he seemed so arrogant and conceited. 

"It's fine, Mr. Hockley. I don't think Jack minded anyway." She said, taking the glass as he handed it to her. 

"Well, just the same. I was being rude." He took a drink of the champagne. "You like him don't you?" 

"Jack?" She questioned.

He nodded.

"Well, I actually only met him yesterday. But he's been the nicest to me. Well except Rose and Officer Lowe of course. So we've become fast friends." She replied. 

He was a bit angry and hurt that she hadn't thought he was being nice. Of course he had been rude to her in the hall earlier that evening. 

"I'm also sorry for my rude behavior in the corridor, earlier." He said seriously. 

She shook her head. "No, Mr. Hockley. It's fine. It was just a bit unexpected is all." She lied. She had hated the kiss. But he was being kind to her now. So she wanted to be kind to him. She trusted him. Even though in her memory of the movie, she knew how angry and possessive he could get.

"So. Anyway, you are still coming to my wedding, right?" She asked. She wanted him to. She wanted them to be friends. 

"Michaela, about that…" He trailed off. He glanced at the wall clock. Though, Zipper didn't see him do this. "I think you should think about this." 

"What's there to think about, Mr. Hockley?" She asked politely. "I love Harold." 

He nodded. "Oh, I know. But I wonder-" He paused. 

"Wonder what, Mr. Hockley?" She thought he was starting to act strange. But she figured it was still the fact that she was marrying an officer. When she should be marrying a rich man. Like Cal. 

"I only wonder if he really loves you." He stared into her eyes. 

She squinted in confusion. "Excuse me, Sir. But what would make you think of a thing like that?" 

"Listen, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this. But I would hate to see you get hurt." He said, his voice a caring tone.

"Why would I get hurt? Mr. Hockley? What are you trying to say?" She asked. 

He sat his glass down. Then leaned back on the divan. As if he was thinking of whether or not he should tell her what he knew. 

"Mr. Hockley?" She asked again.

He politely cleared his throat. "It's just something I happened to see…" He trailed off again. 

"Which was?" Her voice becoming nervous. Why was he acting like this? And why did he care so much about her future marriage. 

"Come on." He motioned for her to follow him. He led the way to the first-class promenade deck.

He took her by the hand, leading the way outside. They walked together over to the rail. He glanced up and down the lower deck. 

"There." He pointed towards the bow. 

Zipper slowly approached the rail. Her breath caught in her throat. 

"I'm sorry, Michaela." He whispered. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

She stared at Officer Lowe. Only he wasn't alone. A woman, appearing to be from third-class, was beside him. They were leaning over the rail together. His arm wrapped tightly around her. Then it looked like she jumped, possibly from fright or something. Lowe looked to be laughing as he hugged her. 

Zipper felt a knot rising in her throat. How could he be doing this to her? She asked herself. She felt the warmth of Cal's hand rubbing her shoulder. Though, nothing could warm the cold that had just swept her heart. 

She turned to Cal, unable to hold in the tears any longer. "Why?" She asked, still trying to fight back the tears. But she couldn't. Cal looked at her sympathetically. 

"It'll be alright." He whispered. 

"No, it won't." She continued to cry. She clenched Cal's jacket lapel in her fist. Crying into the collar of his shirt. 

"Michaela, listen to me." He made her lift her head, holding onto her shoulders. "You can do better than him. Look at you. You're beautiful, smart, wealthy. You'd make any man happy by being his wife. Officer Lowe doesn't deserve you." 

She shook her head, trying to understand him. And see that he was right. But she couldn't, she loved Lowe. "But, I love him, Mr. Hockley."

"I know." He said sadly, trying to sound as caring as possible. "But that'll pass." 

He wrapped an arm around her and began to lead her back inside. The night air was extremely chilly. And neither of them wore over coats. 

"Let's get you back inside." He said in a soft voice. 

She nodded, calming down some. She looked towards the bow again. The two still stood together. Very close. 

She felt the tears rising again. At least she hadn't had to witness this alone. She silently said to herself. 

Cal also looked towards the couple. He smiled to himself. And hugged Zipper tighter to him.

When they made it back to the cabin, Frank still hadn't returned. 

"You can still come in, Mr. Hockley." She spoke softly when she saw he waited in the doorway. Not knowing whether or not she wanted him to stay.

"Please, won't you call me Cal?" He asked smiling. 

"Alright, Cal." She forced a smile. But of course it was fake. 

They sat on the divan again. She wanted to just down the entire bottle of champagne, maybe that would numb the pain. But she decided against it. She still needed to talk to Rose and Jack at the party, if she could. At that moment, she only felt alone. 

Then she looked over to Cal, who sat very close to her. Still trying to comfort her. 

"What are my parents going to think? First I write them telling them I need their permission to marry the man I love. Then that same man, does something like this. What am I supposed to do? What are they going to think?" She asked. 

Cal thought about it a long moment. "Well, I'm sure they wanted better for you anyway." 

She moved closer to him. "I guess I should thank you for bringing this to my attention." She cleared her throat. And wiped the tears from her eyes, with a lace handkerchief. 

"Like I said, I don't want to see you get hurt. I'm sorry it had to be so close to the wedding day…"

"Well, when you've only been engaged nine hours, I guess it shouldn't be so bad, right?" She asked. 

"Right. There's the spirit. Forget about it, and remember, there are plenty other men out there, who would kill to have you." He said, he wrapped his arm around her comfortingly again. 

"Yeah, but it hurts so much." She said, she laid her head down on his chest. Feeling the tears rising again. 

He held her to him tighter now. Smiling to himself. At least he was gaining her trust and friendship. 

"I know it hurts. But it can only get better." He looked down at her. When finally she raised her eyes to his. 

She knew she was rebounding. But something felt right with Cal. She raised up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she pulled away. "I'm sorry, Rose… would. She's… my friend." She said, knowing she didn't want Rose with Cal anyway. Rose loved Jack. And that's who she should be with. "You're engaged. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." He whispered. And kissed her. She welcomed his kiss. 

Their kisses quickly became that of passion. And she, for the moment, forgot about Officer Lowe's escapades with that steerage woman. 

Cal trailed his hand down her back to the strings of her gown. She stood pulling him up with her, not breaking the kiss. She started to push him backwards, towards her room. Her hands went under his tuxedo jacket. Slipping it from his shoulders. Finally the kiss broke. She looked at him, not knowing she was going to actually fall for him. But, she was. Just like her obsession in her other life, another dream coming true. 

She took his hand, and led him to her bedroom. Frank would surely be angry if caught them. So it only seemed suitable for their actions to be behind closed doors. 

Cal closed the bedroom door behind him. Taking her in his arms again. Kissing her deeply, and fighting with the strings of her dress. She still wore the evening gown, as she had to dinner. Which had complex lacing up the spine of it. 

Finally she reached behind her and helped him with the laces. Once they were free of the burden of clothes, he sat her on the bed. Still kissing her. She laid back welcoming his weight on top of her. 

She knew it was wrong. She knew how this was bound to end. In another heartbreak. He was engaged, and she was in love with Officer Lowe. She also knew she was changing the history books, and the movie. But it felt right to her. So that night, she got to know the _real _Caledon Hockley, or so she thought.   



	10. Feeling of Defeat

****

*Nine*  
Feeling of Defeat

Cal and Zipper quickly dressed. Zipper was a bit embarrassed that she had slept with an engaged man. But she still felt it was right. 'After all Jack will be dead… and Cal will be free from Rose. She doesn't want him… So I can still live in this time and be happy, only with Cal.' She kept telling herself over and over again as she got dressed. 'My God, what am I saying. Jack will be dead? He's my friend. And Cal… he'll try to kill him. God, am I losing it?' She asked herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Cal asked from behind her. He sat on the edge of the bed tying his shoes. 

Zipper sat at the vanity, brushing her hair and watching him in the mirror. She turned to him, and smiled. "Nothing." She replied. 

Of course he had no idea that Rose would leave him. But he knew something was starting to happen between Jack and Rose. Not to mention, he would prefer a marriage to money, then to someone he'd have to support. Supporting a wife is one thing. But he'd have to support her mother too. And Ruth could be quite demanding. 

He walked over to her. He knelt down to kiss her again. "When are you going to tell him?" 

Then she remembered Lowe. God, how she still loved him. She knew she had to cancel the engagement. But, it would be the hardest thing she ever had to do. She thought to herself. Then she saw, in her mind, an image of him with that woman.

"I'll tell him right now." She said.

Cal smiled, then nodded. "Good. No sense in wasting any time, right?"

"Right." She smiled. Cal had definitely made her feel quite a bit better. 

She stood from her vanity chair. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him again. He then followed her out to the sitting room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Frank sitting in his high-backed chair.

"Frank, how long have you been back?"

"About fifteen minutes. I didn't even know you were here." He chuckled. "Here, I picked this up at the Marconi office." 

He extended a piece of stationary to her. She quickly took it and unfolded it's single crease it read. _"Darling, We're delighted for you. You have our blessing. Frank may sign for us. Love- Mother and Father." _

Cal read over her shoulder. He didn't care, he knew her mind was already made up, not to marry Officer Lowe. 

She laid the paper on the mantle, then turned back to Frank. "Well all well and good. Except I'm not marrying him." She said sternly. 

"Why not? And Mr. Hockley, may I ask what you were doing in Miss. Rosenberg's room?" Frank asked, a bit suspicious. 

"It doesn't matter why I have chosen not to marry him. And Mr. Hockley needed help deciding on jewelry for Miss. DeWitt Bukater. Isn't that right Mr. Hockley?" 

"Yes. Quite right." He said with a nervous laugh. 

Frank nodded. Still not believing them but, not wanting to interfere. 

"Well, Mr. Hockley, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sure." She said. 

He nodded. He kissed her hand. Then left the room.

"Michaela. Are you positive that everything is alright?" Frank asked. 

"Never better." She lied. She wanted to just forget this day. Forget that she saw officer Lowe's arms around another woman. Even forget about Cal's new friendship. If that's what it was. She wasn't certain. 

She didn't say any more and she left the room. Going directly to the boat deck. The cold night air hit her hard as she opened the door. It nearly knocked the breath out of her. She folded her arms around herself, she should have grabbed a coat she thought. 

She searched the starboard side of the ship. But didn't see Lowe anywhere. Then when she started back the way she had come. Towards the bow. She spotted him, leaving the officer's quarters, and standing on the bridge. A cup of tea in hand. 

He spotted her coming right away. He had been expecting to meet with her tonight. 

"Michaela!" He called down with a smile. 

She averted her eyes. Immediately he knew something was wrong, he started down to her. Finally they stood face to face. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

She still couldn't look him in the eye. She felt she had betrayed him, in sleeping with Cal. Which she had. But had he not done the same to her. Suddenly she was over come with anger. 

"Oh you know damn well what's wrong." She said, her voice rising. 

"Michaela? What did I do?" He asked. He tried to touch her shoulder, but she pulled away from him. 

"You don't know?! Do you think I'm blind, or something? You can see the bow rail from the promenade deck, Mr. Lowe." She said. 

"Mr. Lowe? Why are you calling me this? And what did you see? Michaela? What's gotten into you?" 

"I thought you loved me! Not some slut from steerage."

"Wh-what?" He stammered.

"I saw you, OFFICER LOWE! Now tell me the truth. Now!" She demanded.

"Saw me what? Michaela, there must be some misunderstanding."

She grabbed his cup of tea and splashed the warm tea over his uniform. Then slammed the cup and dish to the deck. 

"There is no misunderstanding I saw it with my own eyes!" She yelled. 

Lowe looked at her completely confused. What was she talking about? 

Murdoch, hearing all the commotion, comes out of the quarters and walks over to them. 

"Lowe, Miss. Rosenberg. What's going on here?" Murdoch asked. 

"Officer Lowe acted in a completely improper way! Now, Mr. Murdoch, if you'll excuse us. I am busy yelling at my ex-fiancé." She said, rather rudely, to the first officer. 

"Ex? What? Michaela… I think I at least deserve an explanation." Lowe said. 

"What did he do?" Murdoch asked, knowing it was his duty to listen to arguments, in case there should be need of assistance. Of course he couldn't figure out what his friend, Officer Lowe, could have done to make a lady this angry. 

"It's the night before our wedding. He's out here with his arms all over this other woman. Don't deny it. I saw it with my own eyes. Some third class woman. I just can't believe I trusted you. You took advantage of me. You're an officer of a great ship, how can you be so-so-s- Argh- I don't even know!" Zipper yelled in Lowe's face. 

Murdoch looked at his fellow officer, knowing that if he was being accused of inappropriate behavior, the master-at-arms should be informed. 

"Want me to get the master-at-arms?" Murdoch asked, almost sadly. He couldn't believe Harold Lowe could act so irresponsibly. 

"No, Will. Don't." Lowe pleaded. "I didn't do anything." 

Officer Murdoch, didn't look at him, he only stared at Zipper waiting for her reply. She thought about it a long time. She knew how much the sea meant to Officer Lowe. So no matter what he did to her, she didn't want to ruin his dreams of being a captain someday. 

"No, Mr. Murdoch. It's fine." Zipper said solemnly. 

Officer Lowe sighed with relief. "Michaela. Can't you just let me explain?"

"No, Officer Lowe. I think I'm finished here. You can't possibly have anything to say, that could change my mind." She turned and walked away from him. Heading for the steerage party. 

William Murdoch turned to Lowe. "What _really _happened?" He asked his friend.

"There was just this passenger that wanted to see the water splashing out from beneath the keel. So I put my arm around her so she could lean over the rail. I didn't do anything, Will, I swear that." He said, looking Murdoch straight in the eye. 

Murdoch nodded. "I believe you, Harold. I'm sorry." 

Lowe nodded. He looked back to where Zipper went through the door, back into the ship. 

"Guess, I better tell the captain." Lowe said, sounding defeated. 

"No, not just yet. Try to make her understand first." Murdoch replied.

"I can't. You heard her. She won't listen to me." Lowe answered. 

"Well, Captain's asleep anyway. There's not much more you can do tonight." Murdoch placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, You have to get back to work. I'm sorry. But your first priority is Fifth Officer of this ship." 

Lowe nodded, knowing he was right. Murdoch left. He needed to get some rest. 

Lowe bent down and picked up the broken pieces of the china tea cup. He threw them over the rail, watching them disappear into the water. 

He knew he loved Michaela. He would have never done anything to hurt her. How could she think that. She must not have loved him like he loved her. Or so he told himself. 

Finally he admitted defeat and started on his long, lonely rounds of the starboard side of the ship.   



	11. Discoveries and Anger

****

*Ten*

Discoveries and Anger

Teary eyed, Zipper made her way down to where the steerage party was going down. She slowly made her way down the steps. The foul smell of smoke and beer filled the room. 

Gaelic Storm played an upbeat tune. She smiled, remembering the film. Only in the film this scene made her smile. Made her wish to be here. Now that she was, all she could think of was Officer Lowe's betrayal. 

"Hey, the unlikely one again!" Tommy Ryan said, obviously a little drunk. He stumbled over a man, who was kneeling on the floor.

"Hi, Tommy." She said, trying to cheer up. 

"Zipper!" A man said, rushing over to her. She was quickly taken in an embrace by Jack. He hugged her tightly. "Glad you showed up. Come on." He pulled her into the crowd. Rose was now arm-wrestling with a Swedish man. 

She slammed his arm to the table. "Ha! I won again." Rose said proudly. She rewarded herself with a big gulp of beer. She had a hand-rolled cigarette in the other hand. 

"Zipper. Whoo. Welcome!" Obviously Rose was getting tipsy as well. Zipper had to laugh at all this. 

Jack still stood at her side. She quickly explained everything to Jack, who relayed it to Rose. They were completely Shocked to hear about the break-up. Everyone would be. 

A little girl tugged on her hand. Looking at the expensive diamond bracelet on her wrist. She recognized the cute little girl as Cora. 

"You like it?" Zipper asked.

Cora smiled, that adorable little smile. Then nodded her head. 

Zipper removed the bracelet and fastened it around Cora's small wrist. It hung loosely but she was pretty sure it wouldn't fall off. "Why don't you hang on to it for a while." She of course had every intention of letting Cora keep it for the rest of her short life. 

The realization hit again. The iceberg, tomorrow night. Zipper started to hate these panic attacks, why couldn't she just forget it was going to happen. And live happily like these people.

Of course her happiness ended with Lowe. She was looking forward to the marriage. She even had the dress and jewelry ready. Now there would be no point. 

She looked at Rose, should she tell her about Cal and her. No, she quickly decided. She didn't want to ruin Cal's reputation. After all it was only thanks to him, that she had learned about Lowe. And had not jumped into a big mistake.

She clapped her hands as Jack and Rose spun around the dance floor. Laughing hysterically. She knew they were in love. Even if they didn't know it yet. Of course, deep in their hearts, they did know. Everyone knew. People could see it in the way they looked at each other.

Zipper picked up a mug of beer, and drank it down quickly. It helped to calm her nerves, almost immediately. 

A chain started around the room. Helga grabbed Fabri. Fabri grabbed Rose. Rose grabbed Jack's hand. Then Jack grabbed Zipper's. Even though she didn't feel like dancing, or having fun. 

A woman came rushing over to her. She quickly recognized her. Anger overcame her again. She pulled away from Jack, to face the woman. 

"What?!" She snapped, the woman hadn't even spoke yet.

"Miss. I think we really need to talk." The woman said. "My name is Kayla." 

"Like I care?" She spat back. 

"Please. You have to understand something." 

"Did Lowe send you?" She questioned. Jack and Rose now stood directly behind her. After hearing her yelling at the third-class woman. 

"No. I didn't even know his name, until a few minutes ago." 

Zipper scoffed. "Well that's nice." 

"No, it's not like it seems. Please, Miss, Just come listen to me." Kayla said.

Frustrated she turned to Rose and Jack, to see what they thought. 

They nodded, saying go listen. 

Zipper let out an exasperated sigh, and led the women upstairs. To where they could talk in private. 

The sounds of Gaelic Storm still echoed into the corridor. 

"Well?" Zipper rudely asked, 

"Okay. I know you broke up with your fiancé because of me. I have to make this right." Kayla started. 

"Then you shouldn't have started something." Zipper spat back. Not wanting to listen to her story.

"Miss. Forgive me. I know your higher in society, and you don't want to listen to the poor people." 

"Oh, stop with that. I don't care about class." Zipper said. "I care about someone taking my fiancé away. No matter what class they are in."

"But, I didn't ma'am. You have to understand your fiancé is a ship's officer… he's going to help passengers."

"Help them what?" She paused. "Wait. I don't think I want to know."

"Ma'am, if you'd just let me explain." Kayla calmly said.

"Fine. Explain." Zipper said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you, Miss." Kayla said. "Okay, there was this man. From your class. Maybe you know him. I don't know, but he came to me. He stopped me in the hall in front of my cabin. He handed me one-hundred dollars, and asked if I'd do him a favor. Of course I said yes, because I am a widow mother of two." 

Zipper stood, half listening. She figured it was all a lie. "Well, go on!" She snapped. 

"He asked me to go to the deck. And ask the officer to help me look over the rail to the bottom of the ship. I didn't know why. But, he told me he would appreciate it more than I could ever know. So I did it. I went to the rail. And your fiancé was the one on watch. He helped me look over, then I slipped. So he grabbed me and we started laughing. It turns out he found a lot of my jokes funny as well. I try to be funny and carefree. So we talked a long while. And that's all there is to it." Kayla finished. 

"So you didn't even know officer Lowe?" Zipper asked. 

Kayla shook her head. "I had never seen him before in my life."

Zipper thought about it a moment. "Well, thank you for that vivid story. But I'm afraid it doesn't excuse anything. I don't know you. How can I believe you?" 

"Then don't. I was simply making money to support my family. When I heard the mess I had made. I wanted to straighten it up. But seeing as you won't believe me. I guess you never really loved him anyway. Or you would look for a way to trust him." Kayla said her piece, then walked away.

Zipper felt bad about being so rude to her. The first-class society must have really been getting to her. Normally she never felt better than anyone else. But at that moment, she did. Except she was regretting it greatly.

Rose emerged behind her. "Are you okay?" She asked in a soft voice. As a sister would.

"Hmm. Fine."

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked, stepping out of the steerage party saloon door.

"Nothing." Zipper said. She looked back at each of them, as they stared at her hard. They knew she was making a mistake. Jack had met Officer Lowe. He seemed like a very caring person. Rose, had not yet met the officer. But she had heard a lot about him. 

"See you in church tomorrow." She said to Rose. 

"Okay." Rose said, but the word was barely audible it was spoken so low.

"And Jack. I'll see you tomorrow night." She was meaning in the wreck. But Jack was still clueless as to this. So he figured she'd merely visit. 

She walked away from them. Heading back up to first-class. She just wanted to go to sleep. And forget everything that had happened that day. She had become engaged and single in the same day. He had only just proposed that morning.

She raced to the lifts. The man standing there smiled politely as they entered the lift.

"B-Deck" She managed to say. Though she was thoroughly upset and confused. She needed sleep. That would make her feel a lot better. Of that she was sure. 

She arrived on her deck, and swiftly walked to her room. She spotted Ruth walking down the hall with the Countess of Rothes. She averted her eyes from her. Not wanting to deal with her right then. 

She pushed open the door to her staterooms. Frank sat in his chair, just as she had left him. Coffee in hand again. 

"Miss. Rosenberg." He greeted. 

She nodded. Not wanting to make conversation, only wanting to go to sleep. The alcohol was also taking affect now. She was feeling woozy. 

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine." She swallowed back the urge to throw up the beer.

"I trust things are back to normal with the officer?" He asked. 

She quickly turned to him. "Why, sir? Why would it be any different now, than it was an hour ago?"

"Because I found out what really happened. Didn't Kayla come to speak to you?" He asked. Leaning forward. 

At this, shock overcame her. She stepped forward. "What? You know that steerage woman?"

He nodded. "On my way back from the Marconi operators earlier. I spotted Lowe and Kayla. I heard everything. I watched. Because I care about you deeply. Lowe did nothing of course. So when you said the engagement was off. I couldn't possibly think of a way you'd leave such a gentleman. So while you were out. After you had spoken with him, obviously. I visited him. He was deeply upset. He told me what you had accused him of. Believe me Michaela, he didn't do anything with Kayla. I was there. That's why I sought her out, and told her to speak to you. What did she say to you?" He asked.

Zipper placed a hand on the arm of the divan. Trying to support herself. She couldn't believe it. It hit her hard. She broke up with the man she loved, because of a stupid misunderstanding.

"She- uh- she- said- she was paid off by an upperclassman….to look over the ship with Lowe. Making him hold her… he paid her a hundred dollars…" She could barely speak. She felt like such a fool. Then she realized something she had missed. "She said I may be friends with him… Oh my God…" 

"What? Michaela, what is it?" Frank asked standing now.

"Cal…" She looked up at him. Tears starting to form in her eyes.

Instantly Frank reached for his concealed gun. "What did he do?"

"No. No. Nothing like that." She started to feel sick again. This time it wasn't the alcohol. "Oh my God. What have I done?" She flopped down on the divan.

She looked up at Frank. He looked at her puzzled. She started to cried. Burying her head in her hands. Frank sat beside her. 

"What's wrong? You can make up with Officer Lowe. He's just really confused, as to why you wouldn't let him speak earlier." 

"It's not that." She sobbed. Her voice was barely audible to Frank. He took her by the shoulders and made her sit up straight. She couldn't look at him. 

"What? Michaela, if it's not Lowe then what?" He asked. 

"I did something awful." She cried. She bit her lip trying to stop the tears. 

He stared at her. She had always told him everything. He was her guard. He loved her like he would his own. "What did you do?" He asked sternly. He made her turn her eyes to him.

"I- I- slept…" Her voice caught in her throat. Another sob escaped her throat.

Frank continued to look into her waiting for her to finish saying what he had suspected. 

"I slept with Cal. Oh my God." She cried again. She buried her head into his coat. 

"Did he force you?" Frank asked seriously. He could feel her shake her head 'no', even though she didn't say a word. 

"I did that to Harold, and he hadn't even done a damn thing to me. We were both set up. All he wants is my money." She cried, referring to Cal. 

"It's alright." He tried to comfort her. Though, he was a bit disappointed in her actions.

She felt really sick. She ran to their private bath, and threw up in the toilet. Not a very lady-like thing to do. But, she couldn't help it. She sat on the floor a moment. Frank didn't bother to come to the bathroom to check on her. She knew it would pass. He was only glad she was regretting her actions with Hockley. 

He wasn't very fond of Mr. Hockley. He hadn't been since the day he had met him. 

Zipper reached over and turned on the hot water to the bathtub. Grateful she was in first class, and had running water. She stripped off her dinner gown, and tossed it into the trash can. That dress held nothing but bad memories now. He had removed it from her body. After he took her love from her. 

She knew she'd be too embarrassed to go back to Lowe. She had betrayed him. How could he ever want her back. She couldn't lie about it, and say it never happened. What if he would find out later? Then again, what if she dies tomorrow night, and he never knows she actually loves him. Her mind was plagued. She was torn between decisions. 

She climbed into the water, instantly feeling better. She took the sponge and cleansed herself. The soap and water washing away at the memories of him. She wanted to reverse what had happened. But she knew she couldn't. She hated herself, for what she had done. 

After her bath. She felt a lot better. She didn't feel dirty now. Only angry. She grabbed one of her bathrobes from the back of the door. She tied it at her waste. 

She reentered the sitting room. "Are you okay now, Miss. Rosenberg?" Frank asked. 

"Yes, I just have something I need to do." She said. 

She went to her room to dress more properly. She quickly put on a black corset. With the help of Missy. Who had heard everything, but knew not to tell a soul. 

She got dressed in a fine black dress. Very beautiful. Her hair was still wet from the bath. So she didn't tie it up. But what did it matter?

She left her room as quickly as she had come in. She stormed out of the suite, and down the hall to rooms B-52/54/56. She burst through the door, knowing Ruth was not back yet. When she went to tea. They usually ended up gossiping for hours.

She raced over to Cal's door. Of course she knew which one it was from the movie. She pounded her fist on the door. 

"Lovejoy?" He asked from inside. Finally he opened the door. "Michaela?" 

"Miss. Rosenberg to you, Mr. Hockley." She said, anger filling her every word.

She shoved him back into his room. "What's gotten into you?" He asked in an angry tone. 

"How could you do that?!" She demanded. 

"What?" He asked. He knew she must have found out. But he tried to make it sound as though he was innocent.

"You ruined my engagement!" 

"Lowe did that himself!" His voice was just as loud as hers. 

"You set him up! Why Cal? Why?" She demanded. No tears were there now. Just a pure hatred. 

"I needed a back-up plan." He smiled. 

"Couldn't a friendship be enough? You want my money? Hell, I don't care about money! I care about Love, and I love Officer Lowe. You took advantage of me. Now, please, Mr. Hockley, tell me what you hoped to accomplish in making love to me?" She demanded. 

"I had to ensure the plan." He said honestly. Knowing she wouldn't tell a soul of any of it. If she did, he could easily ruin Officer Lowe's career for life.

"You made love to me, yet you feel nothing for me. Only my money. That's pretty screwed up." She slipped back into her old self.

"Hey, you wanted it, remember." He smiled smugly.

"You unimaginable bastard." She said softly. She knew Rose would say it, but it was the only words to describe him. 

"Come on wouldn't you rather be the wife of a millionaire, than a nobody sailor, Who probably won't even be Captain of his own ship. He's fifth in line. He's got a lot of work. Come on, honestly. You don't want that." He said. 

She violently slapped him across the face with all her strength. 

He looked at her stunned. 

"Fine go to him. I was only trying to do you a favor." He said. 

She knew that was a lie. She opened her mouth to speak more. Then she remembered the Stock Crash of 1929. He would get his soon enough. 

She turned and walked away. He laughed a bit. "You're being a fool, Miss. Rosenberg. You'll end up being sorry for turning me down." 

She walked the halls, until well after midnight. Several night stewards tried to get her to go back to her cabin. But she couldn't. She needed to walk and think. Get some anger out. Now she knew why everyone hated Cal in the future. How could she have been so blind

'Now Lowe will never want me back. He'll think I'm a slut.' She thought to herself as she continued to walk alone. 

Just as Lowe walked outside, alone. Hoping that Frank could get everything straightened out. He wanted to talk to her. 'Maybe she's still angry. What if she never listens?' He silently questioned himself. 

Inside, Zipper continued to feel bad. She regretted it deeply. She regretted ever befriending Cal. 

"If he loves me." She spoke aloud, but to herself. No one was in the halls. "Then he'll forgive me." 

Then and there she decided to go talk to Officer Lowe. She had to tell him. Tell him everything.


	12. The Hurt Continues

****

*Eleven*  
The Hurt Continues

Zipper raced back into the cold. She was so tired from everything that had happened that day. She'd been up nearly sixteen hours. So, she wanted to sleep. But she knew rest was out of the question, until she made up with Lowe. Made everything right, perfect again.

"Officer Lowe!" She called out, when she didn't spot him right away. "Harold!" She thought for sure he'd still be on the starboard side. But, he was no where to be seen.

She was beginning to get frightened, when she spotted Sixth Officer Moody. "Mr. Moody!" She called out to him.

Immediately he turned his attention to her. They walked towards each other. 

"Is something wrong, Miss. Rosenberg?" He asked. He could tell she was tired, tell she was upset. He didn't know what to think. He had heard the news from Murdoch. He almost blamed himself, for rushing their engagement.

"No. I just-" She had to catch her breath, from where she had been walking to swiftly. "I need to talk to Officer Lowe. I thought he was on duty?" 

"Oh. He is. But we decided to switch rounds. He's over on the port side." He said. "Come on, I'll take you." 

"No. thank you." She started to race back into the ship's interior. She wanted to get to him as quickly as possible.

She raced down the promenade deck. Then the boat deck. She couldn't find him anywhere. She decided to try the bottom. 

She burst through one of the port doors. It was terribly cold, as she expected. But she didn't care. 

"Lowe!" She shouted. She ran past a few third-class passengers, who were out late. Having a smoke.

She ran to the stern. When she got there, she finally found him. He leaned on the stern rail, just watching the waters, deep in thought. 

"Harold." She said softly.   
He quickly jerked his body around to face her. 

"Michaela? Can you please let me explain?" He pleaded again. 

She slowly walked over to him, not taking her eyes from his. "No, Harold. I believe it is I, who needs to explain." 

He stared at her a moment. He leaned back against the stern rail. Wanting to know what she had come to talk to him about. 

"I'm sorry. I misunderstood… and…" She started. 

He smiled, thankful Frank must have made her see the light. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. He kissed her lips. But she pulled away. 

She suddenly felt bad again, for her actions with Cal. She had to find a way to tell Lowe, what had happened exactly. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"Look, I misunderstood you…because we were set up…" She trailed off. She turned her eyes away from him. 

He immediately grabbed her shoulders and made her turn back to him. "What? By who?" He demanded. "Who would want to ruin what we have?"

She was very reluctant to tell him at first. But she knew it would come out eventually. "Caledon Hockley." She looked back into his eyes. 

He pushed past her, and started towards the entrance. She knew where he was going. "No, Harold. Don't do anything." She pleaded. 

"Why not?!" He asked. "I'll not have some rich bastard try to ruin my life." 

He turned away again. She ran up to him, nearly running into a deck bench. She didn't care about her clumsiness. She still had much to tell him. She just didn't know how he'd react. 

"Remember, I didn't have to believe him." She said. She held onto the sleeves of his uniform tightly. Not wanting him to go to Cal. Cal would tell him more than she had. And it would definitely be better if Lowe heard of the affair from her, herself. 

"He tricked you. I know what it must have looked like. But believe me, the lady simply wanted to see the keel, then she slipped." He said. 

"I know." She mouthed the words. Finally she found her voice again. "But, there's more to it than that."

He looked at her. He knew something bad must have happened. He could see it in her eyes. "What is it, Michaela?" 

"Harold. I- Well It's just- You were with that other woman… and well- well you know what I thought… and Mr. Hockley offered much needed comfort and…" She trailed off. Though she could tell he knew what she was getting at. 

"No, Michaela?" He shook his head.

Slowly she nodded. Feeling slightly relieved that he knew. But bracing herself for what was bound to come. 

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking?!" He demanded.

"I thought you were with her. I'm so sorry I didn't trust you." She said fighting back tears again. God, how she hated being this emotional. But his anger was clear. 

"When you love someone, you can trust them completely…" He started. "I guess you didn't love me, else you would have trusted me enough to listen to me to begin with. And now… I can't trust you." 

She could see the hurt in his eyes, but nothing could compare to the pain she was feeling in her heart. The tightness in her stomach. He wasn't going to forgive her. That was apparent enough. 

'Please, I'm sorry." She pleaded. "I love you, Harold." 

He turned away from her. Looking back only long enough to say. "It's Officer Lowe. If you wouldn't mind. Miss."

She sobbed out as she heard these words. She slowly sat down on the bench. She sat there alone for the longest time. Then slowly she turned her eyes towards the stern. 

She remembered Rose, in the movie. She stood and slowly walked over to it. She placed both hands on the cool metal. Maybe this was the way back home. She'd rather be miserable there, than here. Where here she'd still see officer Lowe. Not to mention all the other things she knew were coming. 

She watched the icy blue waters. She knew how cold they could get. She knew it was about one-hundred feet down. She stepped up on the rail. 

"Hey! I know you've seen this all before." A friendly voice spoke from behind her. 

She knew immediately who it was. Jack Dawson, of course. The only person who believed her from the beginning. 

"Yes, Mr. Dawson. But unlike Rose. I don't have some handsome, strong, love to pull me back." She said sadly, thinking of Officer Lowe still. She didn't turn back to him. 

She continued to climb over the rail. At this point she had one leg over one foot still on the in-side.

"How about a handsome, strong, friend?" He asked, smiling. 

She turned her head to him. He was right. He was a friend. And a great one at that. He only had one night of his life left. She should be kind enough to spend some of it with him. She knew how greatly she'd miss him later. 

"Jack." She sighed. "I'm lost. I don't know where to go from here." 

"May I suggest, coming back over first." He laughed a little. 

Slowly she stepped back over the rail to talk to him. She still leaned on the rail though. So if she really wanted to. If it really came down to that, she could fling herself backwards. And Jack would never have enough time to grab her.

"I heard, what he said. I'm sorry…Might I add I'm sorry you slept with that-that- well I'm not sure what you would call him." Jack laughed. 

She did too. He took her hand and led her to the bench again. 

They sat down. Talking like two old friends. "So, if you've seen this. If you are from the future, and they're going to make a picture-film about us… then shouldn't you have known how Cal is?" He asked. 

She looked at him, knowing he was right. "Yes. And I was suspicious. I just wanted to give him a chance. Ya know? I just thought he was misunderstood."

Jack laughed a bit at that.

"No, I'm serious. I cared for him. I never thought he'd do something like this for money. Why do they care so much about money?" She asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "That's something I may never know."

She nodded. "Jack, I still want to go home."

He looked at her a long moment. "Were you happy there?"

She shook her head. "No." 

"Then, why not stay here?" He asked. "You'll have Rose, and I. And Officer Lowe loves you. I could see it in his eyes, while I watched you two a while ago." 

She shook her head again. "Jack, if only you could know everything." She sighed. 

"Like what?" He questioned.

"It doesn't matter. Listen are you going to tell Rose how you feel about her?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I think I'm going to tomorrow morning." He said.

"No, don't try the church services. Cal will have that awful manservant Lovejoy watching for you. You won't be able to get in." She said. 

"Okay….then when?" He asked. "Do I even have a chance?" 

"Yes. Well you may not see it right away. But talk to her, tomorrow after noon. She'll be touring the ship, with Mr. Andrews, Cal, and her mother. Wait for her by the gym." She said. 

She knew he would've thought about it on his own. But at least he wouldn't be embarrassed by the stewards and Lovejoy when he arrived at church. 

He shook his head. "Are you sure you know what you're saying. I mean how does this film end? The one you were talking about." 

She opened her mouth to say something. But what could she say. She couldn't tell him. 

"Well, there's a promise that's kept eternally. And a return to Titanic…." She said. She told the truth, in a sense. But Jack knew something was wrong. 

"Are you not telling me something? I mean, do I really have a chance with Rose? I know I asked too many things. But this is the first time someone can tell me my future, and really know for certain." He laughed a little. 

She knew his future alright. But how do you tell your best friend, he will die in less than twenty-four hours? How can you say something like that to anyone?

"Believe me, Jack. You'll get Rose. I promise that much." She sighed. 

He smiled. He knew she had to be telling the truth. 

"Well, I gotta get some sleep. Fabri will kill me when he realizes I haven't been to the cabin yet." Jack said.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted too. See you tomorrow." She said. 

They hugged and went their separate ways. She took the lift up to B-Deck. And directly went to her room. When she arrived, Frank was pretty much passed out on the divan. He hadn't even heard her come in. 

She smiled and turned out the sitting room lights. She walked to her room, and quickly dressed for sleep. 

She crawled under the plush covers on the bed. She hated being in this bed. She could still see Cal's face, feel his caress. And she hated it. 

Her body was so exhausted that she drifted off rather quickly. Dreams of the Titanic raced through her mind as she slept. She dreamt of the wedding that wouldn't take place. And the tragedy that undoubtedly would.


	13. Lowe's Realization

****

*Twelve*  
Lowe's Realization

Lowe slowly made his way to the bow. Thinking about Zipper, and all she had said. He was so angry, he could barely control it. Of course he knew he was at sea, and he had a job. Being fifth officer should come first, he knew that. But his mind still wasn't on his job.

What he really wanted was to march on up to Caledon Hockley's room and give him what he deserved. But, he knew he couldn't. 

"Hello, Lowe." He heard his friend, Officer Lightoller speak from behind him. 

"Charles, hey, what are you doing up, Sir?" He asked. 

Lightoller looked up to the sky, then back to Lowe. "Just taken the air. Couldn't sleep." 

Lowe nodded, saying he understood. 

"I heard about everything that happened. Have you gotten to talk to her?" Lightoller asked suddenly. 

Lowe nodded sadly. "Yes, sir. I did." 

"Well, what's the word then? You know the captain will need to know in like…" He looked at his pocket watch. "Nine hours. After church."

Lowe nodded. "It's still off." 

"She wouldn't listen?" Lightoller asked, leaning on the rail now.

"Oh, yes. She listened. She knows it was a misunderstanding." He said plainly. Not exactly wanting to have this conversation. "I'm the one calling it off now." 

Lightoller looked at him a long moment. Lowe wasn't looking at him though. He was staring out at the horizon. 

"Why, Harold?" He asked. "Explain."

"Okay, well she came to me saying she understood now. It was just a big misunderstanding. She apologized. Saying that we were set up by some first-class gentleman, named Caledon Hockley." He explained.

"So? What's the problem?" Lightoller asked. 

Lowe turned his attention back to his friend. "She slept with him." He said sternly. "Now you see?" 

Lightoller looked away. He hadn't thought, Miss. Rosenberg would do such a thing. But, he of course, didn't know much about the passengers. The ship was his only concern.

"Well, do you love her?" He asked finally.

Lowe thought about it a long moment. Then finally he sighed. "Yeah, I do. That's what makes it so hard."

Lightoller nodded. "Tell me something, Lowe." There was a long dramatic pause between them.

"Yes?" Lowe asked. 

"I'm just wondering, but. If you could erase this one incident. This one mistake. Is this still the woman you love, and want to spend your life with?" Lightoller looked from his friend, then to the stars. "Of course, it's just a thought." 

Lowe stood silently, as Officer Lightoller headed back to the bridge. He thought about his words for a long while. 'I do love her' He said silently to himself. 'And it was only one mistake. It was that Mr. Hockley's fault anyway.' 

He knew Lightoller words were wise. If this thing could be erased, he would still love and marry her. But it couldn't. What had been done, couldn't be erased. Or reversed. He was torn on where to go from there.

He started his rounds again. There was literally no one on the decks. It appeared a ghost ship of beauty. The only sounds were the crashing waters against the hull. And the tapping of his shoes on the smooth deck wood. 

It wasn't until two hours later, two hours of heavy thinking. That he decided what he had to do. He took out his pocket watch, it was still only 6am. He could see the early sunbeams painting the horizon. Though the sun itself was not out yet. 

The passengers would surely be sleeping still. He thought to himself as he entered the ship. Taking the stairs to B-Deck. He walked straight her room. Standing before the door to B-58/60. 

He took in a deep breath, and raised his fist to the door. He knocked politely so as not to alarm anyone who may be sleeping. He of course knew only Frank and Michaela stayed in this suite. But he needed to be respectful anyway.

Before long, he heard stumbling footsteps. Frank opened the door. His hair was messed up. Officer Lowe could tell he had slept in his suit. He looked very unkempt. 

"Sorry to disturb you, sir. But may I speak with Michaela?" Lowe asked. 

"Well, I don't know. I didn't hear her come back in last night. Of course I fell asleep." He laughed. 

So did Lowe. Wasn't he supposed to be a guard? Why would he just fall asleep. Of course Zipper was one that could take care of herself, if need be.

"If she's here she'll be in her room. Come in. I'll go knock." Frank said. 

Officer Lowe stepped into the suite. Looking around at the fine detail. He had never really gotten to see the staterooms. Only once or twice, but he didn't have the chance to take in their true beauty before.

"Please. Can I?" He asked. 

Frank thought about it a moment. Thinking everything was back to normal, he agreed to let Lowe into her room. 

Frank straightened up his tie, then sat down in his favorite chair. "Missy." He called to the maid. She stood in the corner dusting the mantle. 

"Yes, sir?"

"I was wondering if you could be a dear, and hunt me down a cup of coffee?" Frank asked. 

The maid nodded, bowing a bit. Then departed the room. From across the way Frank watched Officer Lowe closely. Of course he liked the officer, but he was just doing his job. 

Lowe gently knocked on the door. But Zipper didn't answer. He slowly reached for the golden doorknob, then pushed open the door. He looked at her lovingly. She was still asleep, with the warm covers wrapped tightly around her. 

He closed the door behind him, but not fully. He didn't want Frank to get the wrong impression. He walked over to Zipper's bed. He leaned down quietly. 

"Michaela." He whispered. He touched her cheek with his knuckles. "Wake up." 

Only after he sat down on the edge of the bed, did she stir. Her eyelids fluttered open. She thought she was still dreaming when she saw him. 

"Officer Lowe?" She asked, her voice still a sleepy tone. 

"Now, is that any name to call your soon-to-be husband?" He smiled. Letting her see his forgiveness. 

She sat up immediately. Forgetting her tiredness. "Really?" She asked, 

"Really." He smiled. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I couldn't let you go. I only have one heart to lose. And if I lost you, I'd lose that heart." 

She smiled, and leaned up to kiss him. "What made you change your mind?" 

"Something a friend told me. But it doesn't matter. Let's just forget all of this happened. Come on this is the best day of our lives remember?" He spoke softly. 

She smiled, though she knew differently. At least she'd get to marry him. She loved him more and more each time she saw him. "Oh my gosh, we don't have the rings." She exclaimed. Wanting everything to be perfect for her wedding. 

"Not to worry." He reached into his pocket. He pulled out a set of two wedding bands. He always carried them with him. His mother had died in childbirth, so his father wanted his love to wear it. Then when his father died, he decided he would use the set for his own wedding. 

The lady's with a large stone set in gold and surrounded in diamonds. The man's gold with the same cut of small diamonds around it.

"I'm a bit ahead of you, my dear." He smiled. "They were my parents'." 

She looked at him a bit teary-eyed. Only now it was of joy. 

He kissed her. "I have to get back to work. See you at church." 

She nodded. A bit saddened that he had to go so quickly. But she knew he had his job, and that was important to him. 

She laid back again. When Frank came in. "So I guess, it's good to go right?" He asked. 

She stared at the ceiling. Cal hadn't ruined anything for her. Wouldn't he be so angry when he hears this. She thought to herself. Then she turned to her guard.

"Right. Tonight, it'll be a night I'll not soon forget." She said. 

"Me either." He said. "I was there for your birth, now to see you wed. It'll be a joyous day."

Of course she alone knew that she was not the one he had witnessed her birth. Because she was living in someone else's life. But what did it matter, this day would be remembered for the rest of her life. Everyone's lives in fact.


	14. Church Services

****

*Thirteen*

Church Services

Zipper slept until 8am. She was excited about her big day. But still she managed to find a couple extra hours of sleep. Finally she was able to wake up fully. She had a little headache from the alcohol she had had the night before, but other than that she felt amazing.

She quickly got dressed for church. Wearing a flowered light-blue gown. With matching hat and shoes. She picked out a very pretty diamond necklace to wear as well. Then she sat at her vanity, brushing out her hair. 

Her soft brown locks were a bit tangled, since she didn't brush it after she had gotten it wet in the bath the night before. But she managed to get it smoothed out, and up in a bun. She wore a crystal studded hair piece on the side of her head, above her left ear. To keep a few stray strands in place.

After she was satisfied with the way she looked she headed out. Frank wasn't in the sitting room or her bedroom. She figured he was out on deck. Or getting some coffee with some of the other guards and valets. Who seemed to flock together most of the time. 

She wanted to talk to Rose. She knew what was happening with her and Cal. Or what had happened not long ago. Cal, knowing now that Rose is the only one he can have, became quite angry with her excursions down in steerage. So he threw their breakfast table, and basically threatened her. 

Zipper knew all this from the movie. She also knew that Ruth would forbid Rose from seeing Jack again. Of course Rose would have changed her mind on her own. But Zipper felt she should talk to her, since they were such good friends now.

She opened the hallway door, just in time to see Cal storm by in his suit for church. 

"Mr. Hockley." She said, glaring at him. 

"Miss. Rosenberg." He greeted. He glared at her a moment before passing. 

She had to laugh to herself. He was too much of a coward to even speak to her. She walked towards Rose's suite. When she arrived. Ruth's door was closed. She knew she was dressing for services. 

Zipper walked into Rose's room. Basically inviting herself in. She knew Rose wouldn't mind. 

"Hey, Zip." Rose said. 

Zipper was so thankful that at least a few people used her nickname. She still had to request that of Lowe. 

"Rose." Zipper started. She closed the door behind her, then walked over to Rose. "I wanna tell you something about Jack."

"What is it?" She asked. 

"He loves you." Zipper said seriously. 

Rose blushed a bit. "I think you may be mistaken." She said. 

"No, he told me. You need to admit, you love him too." Zipper said. She stared into Rose's eyes. Until Rose turned in another direction. 

"That's absurd. I don't even know him." She laughed. 

"Yes. You do. Rose. I know you do." She said. 

"Well you're presuming too much." She replied. 

"No, I mean I really do. I know this will come as a shock. You'll think I'm crazy. But I swear to you I'm not. I know you love Jack. I know you'll be with him tonight." She paused. Rose stared at her as though she was insane. "Rose, what I'm trying to say is… I'm from the future. The year 2003. I can't explain it. I was just thrown back. Jack knows about it. I want you to know too. They'll make a movie about you. This whole thing. Titanic. Cal. Your mother. Everyone. Rose, it's a love story. Between you and Jack." 

Rose was shocked. Was her newest friend insane? She thought so at that moment. 

"Wait a second. Why would they make a movie about Titanic so many years in the future?" She asked matter-of-factly. 

Zipper sighed, and thought about this a long moment before answering. "Titanic… will sink." 

Rose squinted in confusion. "It can't sink." 

"You know it can. You've been thinking about it. You'll think about it later. Listen you can think I'm crazy if you want. But you'll remember my words this afternoon, when you tour the ship with Mr. Andrews. There's only enough boats for half the people on this ship. Half of us will die." Zipper said. She meant every word. 

Rose, laughed again. Although she had been thinking about the possibility, the irony of the unsinkable sinking. But, of course she knew it couldn't. But, how did Zipper know she would go on a tour with Mr. Andrews? She didn't even know until that morning when Cal had told her. 

Zipper left Rose sitting there stunned. Zipper couldn't make her believe her of course. No one would believe. But she would at least help as much she could in getting people safely off tonight. She said to herself, as she headed to church.

She walked into the dining saloon, which doubled as a chapel. Captain Smith was talking to Officer Lowe. Lowe motioned for her to come over to him. 

She made her way to the captain and her fiancé. Several people said hello to her as she passed. Cal and Ruth were not two of them. She only laughed to herself again. 

"Good morning, Captain." She wanted to be especially nice to him today. She knew the fate of him and his great ship.

"Michaela, we just found out Captain Smith can't do the wedding." Lowe said, keeping his voice down. As everyone was. 

She looked from Lowe to the Captain. "I'm sorry. I overlooked it, in all my years but, if I did it. It would only be legal for the duration of this voyage." 

Silently she thought to herself that that was only another fourteen hours. "Why?" She asked. 

Captain Smith chuckled a bit. "Oh you know the law. But not to worry, Father Byles will do it gladly." 

"I've asked Captain Smith to be my best man." Lowe announced. 

"Ah how lovely." She smiled at the captain. 

He seemed very proud to be best man anyway. Though, Zipper had suspected Lowe would have picked Lightoller or Moody. 

"I'll be asking Molly Brown to be my Matron of Honor. It should make for some laughs. She's such a kind and funny woman." Zipper said. 

"What's that? I'm funny, well Zip. I don't think so, but I do get that a lot." Molly stepped up behind her. "I wanted to congratulate you both." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Brown." Lowe said gentlemanly. 

"You know how to pick 'em." Molly whispered to Zipper, who politely laughed. Laughing a bit at Lowe as he blushed a little. Of course Molly expected him to hear. She wanted him to, she was complimenting him. 

"Well, services are about to start." Lowe said. "I'll see you afterwards." He kissed Zipper on the forehead then took his place by the other officers, standing against the side wall. 

"Don't let go a that one." Molly laughed. 

"I won't." Zipper smiled. Not really knowing if that was a lie or not. "Molly, can I ask a favor of you?" 

"Anythin', darlin'." She replied. 

"Would you consider being my matron of honor?" Zipper asked bravely. She still greatly admired this woman for her courage and personality, she always would. 

"Of course. It would be an honor." Molly smiled. She hugged Zipper, then they walked to their seats. They sat in front of Cal, Rose and Ruth. Rose didn't say anything to Zipper. But she didn't take offense to it.

Zipper felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Ruth. Zipper glared at her, until she saw that her face was not as ridiculing as it had been.

"I wish to apologize, Miss. Rosenberg." She said seriously. Though, Zipper knew it was impossible for this woman to feel sorry for anything. 

"It's alright, Mrs. DeWitt Bukater." She said. "If you like you may attend my wedding. I'd be happy to have you there." Zipper lied. But she wanted to make this last day good for as many people as possible. She knew Ruth felt like an outcast when she had been rejected yesterday.

"Thank you." Ruth smiled. Then, she politely sat back in her chair. 

Cal glared from her to Zipper. He knew he wasn't welcomed at the wedding. The only one in all of first class that wasn't. 

Zipper knew this. And she actually felt sorry for him. She turned around. "That goes for you too, Mr. Hockley." 

He forced a smile, knowing she was only doing him a favor. He looked at Rose as she picked up her song book. 

The Captain led everyone in "Eternal Father, Strong to Save." 

Zipper glanced over at Lowe. He smiled at her. She returned the gesture, then turned to her songbook. 

She sang along with the versus. But, thought about her marriage. She couldn't wait. She was only sixteen but she knew it was right. It had to be. And what better a place to fall in love then the Ship of Dreams. She only hated to think of this dream ending. She was prepared of course. She didn't fear the inevitable. 

"O Hear us when we cry to thee. For those in peril on the sea." Everyone held out the last note. Then closed their books. All eyes on the Captain. 

She was lost in thought for the remainder of the services. Before she knew it everyone was standing again, and exiting the room.

Lowe walked over to her as she stood. Rose still didn't speak to her. She only left. Not even saying anything to Officer Lowe. Zipper knew she must really think she's crazy.

The officers filed out of the door, some going to get some rest. Others going on duty. She knew Lowe had to get some sleep also. 

"Hello, Harold." She looped her arm through his. He kissed her forehead again. 

"Officer Lowe?" Cal asked. Walking up to them. 

Zipper turned her head, and prayed this would all go well.. 

"Yes? And you are, sir?" Lowe asked politely. 

"Cal Hockley." He extended his hand to shake. 

Anger coursed through Lowe. But he felt Zipper tighten her grip on his arm. Begging him, in that simple gesture, to not start anything. He looked past her to Captain Smith, and knew she was right. Caledon Hockley wasn't worth losing his job over.

"Mr. Hockley, pleasure to meet you, sir." Lowe forced the words. Shaking Cal's hand. 

"Congratulations. To the both of you." Cal said.

Officer Lowe opened his mouth to say something back. Something which probably would have led to a fight. Again he saw the Captain in the corner of his eye. 

"Thank you, sir." He said respectively. 

Cal smirked. Then looked from Lowe to Zipper, she flashed him an evil stare. Finally, he turned and left them alone. 

"I'm sorry." Se whispered. 

He shook his head. "No, it's in the past, right? Forget about it."

She forced a smile. 

"Well, I'll see you tonight. I have to get some sleep. It may be a bit hard, but I have to try." He laughed. 

"Nervous?" She asked smiling. 

He nodded. "And you're not?" 

"No." She plainly stated. "I love you, what's there to be nervous about?"

He had to smile at this. He kissed her lightly on the lips, then turned towards the Captain. 

Molly walked up to Zipper. "Ah he's a nervous wreck. Ain't that a shame?" 

Zipper laughed. 

"Come on, let's go for a walk together. Got nothing better to do, right?" Molly offered. 

Of course Zipper didn't have any plans. Her wedding wouldn't be for about eight hours. And during that time there would be dinner of course. But that was pretty much it.


	15. The Afternoon With Molly Brown

Author's note: I know, Molly Brown had lost souvenirs from Egypt on the Titanic. $500.00 worth. But I made up what the items were. So sorry if I'm incorrect. 

****

*Fourteen*

The Afternoon With Molly Brown

Zipper followed Molly out to the Grand Staircase. Molly was blabbing away about Mr. Brown. But Zipper couldn't concentrate. 

"Hey, girl, you ever been to Egypt?" Molly asked. 

Zipper shook her head. "I've always wanted to. But haven't gotten around to it."

"Well, I was just there. Let me tell you something, when you go, dress simply. Cause it's hot. Believe me. But, I still bought some lovely souvenirs. Would you like to see them?" Molly offered.

"Sure. I'd love to." Zipper smiled. She knew of the souvenirs. She had read about them in Molly's claim against White Star Line. 

Molly led the way to her cabin. She poured them both some champagne. Zipper sat politely in the chair. She held the wine glass, but didn't drink, she was actually growing tired of drinking champagne all the time.

Next, Molly brought out a small box. It was silver, with hieroglyphics carved into it. "I got this in a small shop in Cairo."

Zipper ran her fingertips over the details of the box. "It's very pretty."

"Well, I'll show you the piece I love the most." She opened the box, and pulled out another object. She handed it to Zipper. 

It was very beautifully carved. A jeweled scarab beetle. Rubies, sapphires, emeralds and diamonds encrusted it's entire shell. "It's beautiful." She said looking at Molly. 

"Yeah, I spotted it in Giza." She laughed. "It was the only one, so I had to get it. It's one of a kind." 

"Just like you." Zipper smiled.

Molly laughed. "Well, I don't know about that." 

Zipper looked at the jewel one more time before replacing it in it's box. 

"Only five-hundred dollars for both of 'em." Molly said proudly. 

Zipper was a bit shocked that anyone would pay so much for these two things. But when she thought about it, she realized in 2003 they'd be worth a hell of a lot more. 

After a few hours, they had talked about everything imaginable. The weather, Titanic, and yes even the future. But not that Zipper was from another time, only what she hoped would happen in her's and Officer Lowe's life together.

"Say, you wouldn't be, by any chance, nervous like that man of yours are you?" Molly laughed. She kept noticing Zipper trailing off in mid-sentences. And staring off into oblivion. 

"No! I'm totally prepared." Zipper said stubbornly. Though, she knew she was getting nervous as well. She had even drank two glasses of champagne, which she didn't want, just to calm her nerves.

"Really? I don't think so." Molly said sternly. 

"No, I am, Molly. Got everything. My dress is already picked out, my jewelry. Got everything."

"You still need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." Molly laughed.

Zipper hadn't thought about that. Mainly because she never really heard that custom in the future. Marriages of her time were usually quick, and not thought out at all. 

"Here I think I can help ya out." Molly said. She reached into her handbag. She pulled out a bracelet with blue stones around it. "There's something blue." 

Zipper smiled, as Molly handed it to her. 

"And something old…" Molly thought for a moment. "I have just the thing." 

Molly exited the sitting room. Disappearing into her bedroom. Zipper sat there, amazed that Molly would do all this for her.

A knock came at the door. "Can you answer that, darlin'?" Molly called from her room. 

"Sure." Zipper said. She stood and walked over to the door. It was Frank her guard. 

"Come in, Frank. I'm sure Molly won't mind." Zipper said. 

Frank stepped inside. Then took a seat in the chair, across the room from where Molly and Zipper had been seated. 

"Ah, Mrs. Brown. Might I say you look lovely this afternoon." Frank said as Molly reentered the room.

"You old fool." Molly laughed. She turned to Zipper, handing her a very pretty lace ribbon.

"It was my grandmother's so it's pretty old. You can tie it around your ankle or somethin'." Molly said. "And for something borrowed…" 

She handed a butterfly hairclip to Zipper. She traced the detail with her fingernail. It was very pretty. She knew it was valuable. She looked at Molly. "Thank you." She said. She hugged Molly. 

Molly only laughed. "Well we still need something new… let's see." 

"Already thought of that." Frank spoke up. He stood and walked over to Zipper. "I bought this for you just a few moments ago. From the jeweler downstairs." He held out a jewelry box.

Zipper looked at him a long moment, then slowly took the case and opened it. It was a very pretty diamond necklace, on a thin gold chain. The stone was a bit smaller than she was now used to. But, Frank's salary wasn't the highest, she was sure of that. 

She hugged Frank, almost tearing up again. They had been so nice to her.

The moment was ruined by the bugler sounding in the distance. 

"Heavens it's already dinner time." Molly announced.

Zipper had to laugh a bit. She had forgotten about the iceberg all afternoon. It was the first really great day she had had in a long time. But, the time had passed by too quickly. 

"I'll see you at dinner." Molly said, heading off to her room again. Changing into another dress for dinner no doubt. 

Zipper on the other hand didn't have time. She needed to talk to Rose. Make sure she was still going to Jack that night. She may have changed her mind because of the wedding.

"I'll just be a moment." She said to Frank. "I have to go speak with Miss. DeWitt Bukater." 

"I'll meet you in the dining saloon then." He said. He walked off towards the lifts. While Zipper walked to Rose's room. 

Ruth and Cal were gone again. Probably already mingling with the other rich passengers. She politely knocked on Rose's door. 

"Come in." Rose said. She was just finishing her hair, with a little comb. The same one Zipper recognized from the movie.

"Did you talk to him?" She asked. 

"How did you know he would be there? At that gym?" Rose asked seriously.

"I already told you. I'm from the future. Everything I've told you is true. And Jack really does love you." Zipper said. "Look, you have to go to him. I know you will anyway. But, I want you to believe me."

"Believe you? You're crazy." She said. She wasn't sure if she should believe Zipper or not. "Zip, I love Cal. I'm going to marry him. He loves me too. It would never work with Jack." 

"What makes you think Cal loves you so much?" Zipper questioned. "Is it because of that damned Heart of the Ocean?"

Rose directly turned her attention to her. No one knew of the rare blue diamond. She hadn't spoken to anyone of the gift. "Who told you about that?"

Zipper only looked at her, allowing her to see the truth to her story. She didn't take her eyes from Rose's.

Slowly Rose's hand went to her mouth. "Well what does it look like?" She managed to ask. She wasn't giving in that easily. 

"It's a rare blue diamond. 56 carets. Worn by Louis the XVI. It's cut into the shape of a heart. With smaller clear diamonds around the stone, and along the chain." Zipper said. Describing the gem perfectly.

Rose pushed past her and went into Cal's wardrobe. Quickly spinning the combination lock. "Cal must have shown it to you." She was saying though she knew Cal and Zipper weren't the greatest of friends. 

Zipper stepped up to her. Rose pulled out the blue and black case, and opened it. Of course it was still there. Not stolen. Not moved. She looked back to Zipper. 

Zipper looked at the diamond. It was so much more beautiful in person than on the movie screen. 

"My God, you're telling me the truth, aren't you?" 

Zipper nodded. 

"But, Cal has to love me, he never would have purchased such a gift, if he didn't." Of course Rose was just making excuses. Her mind raced. She couldn't allow herself to believe any of this. 

"Rose, I think you should know, part of the reason Lowe and I didn't get together again right away was he didn't want to forgive me… or Cal." Zipper started. "I uh- slept with Cal. I'm sorry. But Rose, listen to me. Jack loves you. And whether you like it or not he does love you." 

"You're lying about all of this." Rose said accusingly. 

"Look, I know the truth, it's fine if you don't see it right now. Ruth has littered your mind. You feel responsible for you family. Rose! It's not up to you to save your family. All you are responsible for is yourself. And this life isn't for you. You've wanted out for a long time. Jack is your escape." Zipper said. 

"Get out. Okay, I know you- you have to be lying." Rose's eyes filled with tears. 

"You love him. Admit it. Stop lying to yourself. You'll destroy yourself if you keep this up." Zipper said. 

Rose looked away, then back to Zipper. She sat down in the chair. "Oh my God. Zipper, I know you're right. But- but how can this be? How can you know all of this? And the ship? How do you know?" Rose said.

"Just trust me." Zipper said. 

"Well what will happen to all of us?" Rose asked. 

"I don't know. Things are changing. I don't think I was supposed to be here at all. I'm changing this with every action I take. I just don't know what will happen anymore." Zipper trailed off. "Oh I know how the ship will sink. But I don't know who will survive…" She trailed off again. 

"What's wrong?" Rose asked when she saw a sadness come over Zipper. 

"I don't think I do… I've never seen my name on the passengers lists." She paused. "I think…I'm going to die." 

Rose sat back shocked. Had she heard her right? This couldn't be happening. It was impossible.


	16. The Last Sunset

****

*Fifteen* 

The Last Sunset

"Listen to me, Rose." Zipper started. "Do not worry about me. Okay? I don't want to change more than I already have." 

"But, I can't see Jack. I told him I couldn't. And how can I not worry about you? My newest and truest friend?" 

"Jack will be at the bow, at sunset. And Rose, you're a great friend. But, please try to understand." Zipper stated.

Rose nodded. Though she knew she couldn't just let her friend die, _IF_ the ship sinks. She wasn't even sure that it would.

"Now come on, we have a dinner to get to." Zipper laughed. 

Rose and Zipper walked down to the foyer first. Meeting up with several people. Including Frank, who was talking away with Mr. Andrews. The stewards were already decorating for the wedding. Which wouldn't take place for at least another three hours. It was scheduled for 8pm.

"Michaela!" She heard Officer Lowe call from behind her. 

"Harold? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She laughed as her hugged her.

"Ah, I tried. I slept some. I'm not on duty until eleven. So I thought I'd come down here to spend some time with you." 

She smiled at him, then remembered Rose who was patiently standing beside her. "This is Rose DeWitt Bukater." She announced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss." Lowe held Rose's hand in his and kissed her knuckles. 

Rose politely smiled at him. "And you, sir." 

They walked towards the dining saloon. Rarely did an officer eat here. But this was a special occasion. 

"Sweetpea?" 

Rose rolled her eyes as she heard Cal's voice from behind them. 

All three of them turned to Cal. Officer Lowe glared at him a moment. But he was fairly good at hiding anger. Unless under a lot of pressure. Which he wasn't at the time. He was just excited about the upcoming wedding.

"Cal." Rose greeted, looping her arm through his.

"Good evening, Officer Lowe." Cal said, trying to sound polite. Though he knew he was making Zipper uncomfortable. "Joining us for dinner?"

Lowe nodded.

"Splendid." Cal said. "And might I say they're doing a lovely job with the decorating." 

Cal looked around at the decorations, the theme was white of course. White ribbons, Roses. Table clothes. All that. 

"Is White Star Line paying for all of this?" Cal asked, trying to make it sound like Officer Lowe was too poor to pay for it himself. 

"Actually. The Captain and my fellow officers are doing it for me. A sort of wedding present. What can I say? They are true friends." He stared at Cal a moment. 

Cal of course knew none of his friends would do this for him. He didn't have any 'true friends' only the bought ones. He nodded to Lowe, then led Rose to the dining area. 

Zipper laughed a bit. 

"Boy, he's a money-hungry one, ain't he?" Lowe laughed. "I wasn't trying to rub it in… I just happen to have good friends." He smiled innocently. 

"Oh, come on you know he doesn't have friends like you do." Zipper slapped him playfully in the arm. "Try to be a gentleman to him."

"That takes a lot of effort." Lowe quickly replied. 

She nodded knowing that was certainly right. She walked with him into the dining area. Leading him to the table. Of course he looked a bit out of place with his uniform, instead of a tux. But he was required to wear the uniform at all times.

"Good evening." J.J. Astor said when he spotted the couple. 

"Hello, Mr. Astor." Lowe replied. He had met J.J. earlier that day, after Sunday services. 

"Michaela, you look lovely as always." He kissed her hand. 

She blushed. Then smiled. "Thank you, sir." 

"Great to see you again, Lowe. See you tonight, I'm sure." With that J.J. left to seat himself at a table with his wife.

"Ah, young love." Colonel Gracie said from behind them. "Congratulations." He shook Officer Lowe's hand. 

"Thank you, Sir." Lowe replied. 

"Officer Lowe's joining us for dinner." She wanted to tell the Colonel, because if anyone would be understanding about it, he would.

"Marvelous. I'd say join me in a bandy, but I guess you can't while on duty, am I right?" The colonel asked. 

"Well, I'm not on duty until eleven. So champagne with dinner is fine. But, I'm not really that fond of brandy." Lowe laughed. 

The colonel was shocked. Someone didn't like brandy? It seemed so unlikely to him. But it didn't matter. 

"Well, let's get seated then." They followed the colonel to the table. 

Lowe sat between Zipper and Mrs. Brown. He made eye contact with Cal maybe twice before conversation started. 

Rose, couldn't listen to what was being said. All she could think of was Jack. She knew she couldn't let him get away. She loved him. And that is how it was supposed to be. Just as Zipper had said. 

"Officer Lowe, tell us, what's it like being an officer on the grandest ship of the world?" Ruth asked. 

"It's amazing. I wouldn't trade it for anything." He looked at Zipper lovingly.

"Except maybe a position as captain. Right, Mr. Lowe?" Mr. Andrews smiled. 

"Well, yes Sir, Mr. Andrews. I guess that would be a dream come true." Lowe agreed. "You'll have to design a ship especially for me. But, make sure it's a wonderful and grand as Titanic." 

Mr. Andrews blushed a bit. Hating the attention. He knew his ship was great. Flawless. Well he did find some faults with her. But only little things like how many screws were in the coat-racks. 

Surprisingly, the conversation didn't lead to ridicule. Lowe was just welcomed in like he was one of them. But of course he had no intentions of actually joining this crowd. He knew they didn't approve of the marriage, he wasn't blind to that.

After dessert Rose stood from her seat. "If you all will excuse me, I'm not feeling well. I think I'll go lie down." 

She of course knew the wedding was in an hour, so after Cal and Ruth left, she could go to Jack.

"I'm sorry if I don't make it to the ceremony. But know my thoughts and blessings go with you both." She smiled at Zipper.

Zipper of course knew her plan. Before long everyone was retreated to their staterooms to dress for the wedding. Everyone would be there. Except of course, Rose.

Lowe and Zipper walked around for a bit. Visiting with the ones that were already waiting for the ceremony. Sitting around the foyer, drinking brandies. Zipper introduced Officer Lowe to everyone. 

There were very few passengers that he knew already. His job was on deck, not mingling with passengers. 

Ruth and Cal walked arm in arm over to them. "Shouldn't you both be getting dressed?" Ruth asked. 

Lowe laughed. "Well I'm already dressed. But, Michaela said she wanted to spend some time with me. So here we are visiting with you great people." He glared at Cal a moment. Cal of course, didn't know he actually knew. He only figured Zipper had neglected to tell Lowe that small detail. 

"Well I need to wait on Molly also. Since she's my matron of honor. After she's dressed. I'll go." Zipper said politely. 

Ruth nodded, and walked on with Cal to get some refreshments from the steward. 

"Come on, let's go watch the sunset." Zipper pleaded as she drug Officer Lowe to the lifts. He wasn't exactly used to using the lifts, he always took the stairs.

"Let's watch it from the bridge, we'll see it better." Lowe suggested. 

"Okay!" She said. She only wanted to see the sunset. She hadn't seen one on the ship. And this would be her only chance. 

Now she followed Lowe. He led her through the officer's quarters to the bridge. 

"Coming to work so early, Lowe?" Murdoch asked. "You're wedding is in like an hour." 

"I know, sir. Just bringing Michaela up to see the sunset." Lowe replied. 

Murdoch smiled, shaking his head. He turned from them, and went for some tea.

They stood in the middle of the bridge. Looking off to the horizon. Her gaze fell down to Jack and Rose. They stood on the bow rail together. 

"I'm flying, Jack!" Rose's voice carried on the wind. 

Zipper just smiled. Lowe then noticed them. "Say, isn't that Miss. DeWitt Bukater?"

Zipper nodded. 

"Why is she with that man from steerage?" Lowe asked.

"That's a long story." She laughed. "But come on watch the sunset, not Jack and Rose."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned her head against his chest. As the sun set before Titanic for the last time. 

Jack and Rose were sharing their first kiss. Zipper was overjoyed, she hadn't changed everything, at least. 

"Michaela. This truly is the Ship of Dreams. It brought me the woman of my dreams." He looked down at Zipper. 

All she could do was smile at him. "I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." He kissed her deeply.

Moody came out laughing. "Can't you two wait until _after_ the wedding?"

Lowe only chuckled a bit. 

"Mrs. Molly Brown is looking for you, Miss. Rosenberg." Moody said. 

"Oh, great!" She exclaimed. She looked back at the last lingering rays of sunlight. "See you in a little while." She kissed officer Lowe again.

Moody and Lowe watched her leave. "How is it you manage to hoard all the luck?"

Lowe laughed. "It's Titanic. I guess she has that affect on people." 

Moody nodded. "That may be true, sir. But you don't see the rest of us meeting a girl like that, then marrying her almost immediately." 

Lowe laughed. He leaned back onto the rail. When he looked down to the bow, Rose and Jack were gone. He knew the ship had brought at least two other people together. 

He looked up at the skies as the first few stars began to appear. He was nervous clearly. In one hour he'd be a married man. He still had to meet her parents. He still had so much to learn about her. But, at least, he was in love, and being married at sea. What could be better?


	17. A Titanic Wedding

Author's note: I know Colonel Gracie was traveling alone in real life. But I like the colonel so I gave him a niece in this one. And I wasn't sure of how marriages at sea go… so anyway, it's the best I could come up with. 

****

*Sixteen*

A Titanic Wedding

Zipper raced up to her staterooms. Where Frank was waiting outside the door. "Come on, hurry, or you'll be late." He chuckled. "Molly is already inside waiting for you." 

She walked inside and went directly to her stateroom. Molly had everything laid out on the bed. 

"Come on, darlin'. We gotta make you look all beautiful for your weddin'." Molly said. 

Zipper picked up the corset and went into the wardrobe to undress and put it on. She reemerged and stood, hands on the wall, so Molly could get the metal cage tied up tightly. She was finally getting used to these things.

"Okay here ya go, darlin'." Molly said helping her pull the white, pearl laced, dress over her head. It buttoned up the back. Molly's fingers worked double time on the buttons.

Zipper laughed suddenly. "You are acting more nervous the me and Officer Lowe put together." 

"Well, it's not everyday I get to be matron of honor to such a fine young woman." Molly said. She meant it too, it wasn't like Molly wanted her money. Molly hadn't been rich all her life. So she only cared about Zipper's friendship.

Zipper fastened the high-heeled shoes around her ankles. Then she tied Molly's grandmother's handkerchief around her left ankle. And stood up again. 

Molly put the little diamond necklace around her neck, and the blue bracelet on her wrist. 

"Now for the something borrowed. Come over here." She made Zipper sit down in front of the mirror. 

She quickly brought Zipper's hair up in the butterfly clasp. "Well stand up girl, let me get a look at ya." 

Zipper slowly stood and turned to her. She looked absolutely breathtaking. The light flickered in her sparkling blue eyes. You could literally see the happiness in her eyes.

"You look like a dream. You really do." Molly smiled. She hugged Zipper then shooed her out the door.

Lightoller now stood in the sitting room also. Frank at his side. 

"I just had to come up, so I can go back down and tease Lowe about how beautiful you look." He laughed walking over to her. "You do, absolutely beautiful." He kissed her hand. 

She watched Lightoller leave again. She only had a few more moments to wait. Molly continued to mess with her hair. Making sure every strand was in place. 

Lightoller walked down to the dining saloon. Everyone was seated. The band stood in the corner. Ready to play. Father Byles stood with his bible beside the Captain and Lowe. 

Lowe was an absolute wreck. He kept messing with his hat, then his uniform, Making sure everything was on correctly. 

"Calm down, Lowe." The captain laughed. 

"Can't, sir." He replied.

"Lowe, it's an order. Calm down now." The captain teased. 

Lightoller now stood before them. "Just saw her." He smiled. 

"Oh come on. Leave me alone, Lightoller. It's bad enough I can't see her before the wedding. And I'm bloody nervous like never before. Now you come down and brag about seeing her." Lowe said. 

Lightoller laughed. "She's beautiful. Of course, absolutely splendid." He trailed off when he saw Lowe's glare. 

He laughed again and went to sit with the other officers. The only officer not present was Pitman. But someone had to stay on duty and keep watch. 

"You'll be fine, son. Stop squirming." The captain instructed. 

Father Byles just smiled at the groom. He always found the future husband-to-be amusing. 

"You do have the rings right?" Lowe asked looking at Captain Smith. About to panic.

"Yes… Lowe. Would you calm down?" He chuckled. 

Suddenly the music started. Everyone stood and turned towards the doors. The captain watched over Lowe's shoulder, as a little first-class girl came out first. Her name was Stephanie. Colonel Gracie's niece. She had been traveling with her uncle, back to America. 

Stephanie smiled politely. Like a little lady as she threw the white rose petals to the carpet of the isle. 

Next, was Molly Brown. Zipper's matron-of-honor. She wore a very light blue taffeta gown. She held a small bouquet of flowers, blue and white to match the theme and her gown. 

Lowe's heart almost stopped when he saw Zipper. She was like a dream.

"You're very lucky." The captain whispered to him.

Lowe knew he was right about that. All eyes were on Zipper and Frank as he walked her down to the groom. Frank placed her hand in Lowe's. Then took a seat on the left side of the gathering. He sat beside Bruce Ismay. 

Lowe smiled at Zipper then they turned to Father Byles together.

"Who givith this woman to this man?" Father Byles asked. 

"I do." Frank said standing for a moment, then seating himself again. 

"We have come before God and these witnesses, to join this man and this woman, in holy matrimony." The Reverend started. "Do you, Harold, take this woman, Michaela, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor and cherish. In sickness and in health. For richer and for poorer. For better or for worse. As long as you both shall live?" 

Lowe looked over to Zipper. He smiled through his nervousness. 

"I do." He finally managed to say.

"Do you, Michaela, take this man, Harold, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor and cherish. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. For better or for worse. As long as you both shall live?"

Michaela didn't have to think twice. This was the wedding she had always wanted. This was the man she loved. "I do." 

"Do you have the rings?" Father Byles asked. 

Lowe turned to the captain. Who searched his pockets. A look of panic on his older-man's face. 

Lowe looked at him, about to panic himself. When the Captain smiled. He pulled out the rings. Lowe gave him a look of 'I'm gonna kill you'. He hated when the captain joked about serious things. 

Lowe took his mother's ring in his hand. And turned to Michaela.

"Place it on the bride's left forefinger." He said. "And now repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. And I pledge to thee, my troth." 

Lowe stared into her eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed. And I pledge to thee, my troth." He gently slid the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. 

"Michaela, do you also have a ring?" The reverend asked. 

"Yes." She replied

The Captain held the ring out to her. She took it in her hand, then turned back to Officer Lowe.

"Take this ring, and place it on the groom's left forefinger." He spoke. "Now repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. And I pledge to thee, my troth." 

"With this ring, I thee wed. And I pledge to thee, my troth." She placed the ring on my hand. She gave a warm, loving smile to her love. 

"Now, is there anyone here, who has cause to stop this wedding. Let him speak now, or forever hold his peace." 

Lowe glanced around. Cal, looked down, averting his eyes from the officer's. But he didn't speak. 

"Then by the power vested in me. By the nation of Great Britain, and the Captain of the RMS Titanic. I now pronounce you: husband and wife. And what God has joined together let no man put asunder. You may now kiss the bride." 

Lowe pulled her to him, and kissed her deeply on the lips. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever. May I introduce Mr. And Mrs. Harold Lowe!" Father Byles announced. 

The cheers rang out. It was surely heard throughout Titanic, no matter where you were. 

Colonel Gracie popped open a bottle of champagne and he splashed it about, laughing wildly. 

The Captain put a hand on Lowe's shoulder. "Congratulations, officer." He spoke kindly. 

Lowe smiled. This was the happiest moment of his life. He hugged Zipper tightly to him. Several guests came up for hugs, kisses and handshakes. 

The party then moved to the foyer. Drinks and a beautiful cake, baked especially for the occasion, sat on the table.

The band moved their instruments, and began to play several dances. Officer Lowe and Zipper danced for three dances. Not able to leave each other's sight. 

Cal walked up to them. "Congratulations." He spoke softly. Why did he always have to intrude? Zipper asked herself. Of course, not even Caledon Hockley could ruin her mood. 

"Thank you, Mr. Hockley." Lowe said again. He was a bit angry that he even had the nerve to show up at the wedding at all. 

Ruth walked over to them. "I am sorry for Rose's absence." 

"It's alright, Mrs. DeWitt Bukater. I understand." Zipper said plainly. She knew at this very moment, Jack was drawing Rose's portrait. A portrait that would portray her not so lady-like. So she knew Cal and Ruth would both be pissed later. 

After one more dance. Lightoller came over, followed by the other officers. 

"Congratulations." Officer Wilde said, shaking Lowe's hand.

"Mr. And Mrs. Lowe." Moody said, smiling. He felt like he had brought them together. Which really he had. Well brought them together this early anyway. He shook his friend's hand. Then kissed the bride's hand. 

"Don't you two think it's time to get to the honeymooning?" Lightoller laughed. 

Murdoch gave him a stern look. "Anyway, I wish you the best of luck." He said. Still glaring at Lightoller, for the rude comment. 

Lowe laughed. "Thank you, sir. And Lightoller's right." He turned to Zipper, who only smiled. He picked her up. 

The others laughed. She kissed him on the lips. And wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew he wouldn't drop her, he was much too strong for that. But she held on regardless.

He carried her past the guests. Who began to throw rice at the newlyweds. 

The colonel was laughing wildly again, throwing great handfuls of the rice at them. Lowe and Zipper laughed insanely as well. He kissed her again. Almost running into a wall as he did so. 

The crowd stayed down in the foyer. Visiting and celebrating. When they reached the corridor by her room, she knew that Jack and Rose were still together. She only hoped no one came up to their stateroom.

Lowe pushed open the door, still holding onto Zipper. He carried her to her bedroom. Before he finally let her stand on her own. 

They laughed as they picked the rice from each other's clothes. She cracked up and took off his officer's hat. The brim had rice mound up on it. She dumped it on the floor. Causing Lowe to laugh as well. Then she threw it down on the vanity, and wrapped her arms around him. Kissing him again. 

"I love you, Mr. Lowe." She smiled. Still standing in his arms. 

"And I love you, _Mrs_. Lowe." He laughed a bit as he emphasized Mrs. 

She unbuttoned his jacket, and hung it on the back to the chair. He kissed her again. Working on the dress's buttons. It wasn't long at all before they had rid each other of their clothes. 

She slipped beneath the blanket on her bed. Motioning for him to follow. She pulled the blanket up around them, and she laid back with his welcomed weight. 


	18. Honeymoon Cut Short

Author's Note: Okay, so I know that in real life Officer Lowe slept through the berg collision. But in this he doesn't. He's pretty much switched places with Sixth Officer Moody.

****

*Seventeen*

Honeymoon Cut Short

Zipper laid in Officer Lowe's arms. Her head on his chest. Both attempting to catch their breath. 

"I love you." She said again. She wanted to make sure he knew it, in case anything happened to her. She reached up and kissed him again.

"Having a good time?" She asked, an evil grin on her face. 

He laughed. "Hey, I said it would be the best day of our lives remember?" 

She smiled, then kissed him again.

He glanced at the wall clock. It was already 11:10pm. He was late. "Blimey." He exclaimed. "I have to get to work." 

Zipper laughed at him as he tried to get out of bed, and tripped over his shoes. 

"That's not funny." He acted hurt. 

"Sorry." She stifled back another laugh. 

He looked at her a moment, then laughed himself. He leaned down and kissed her again. "I'm sorry, but I'll be back in the morning. Okay?" 

She nodded her head. Although she knew there may not be another morning. 

She watched him dress in his officer's uniform. Laughing a bit when he knocked more rice to the floor. 

"I love you." He mouthed the words before departing the room. 

She looked at the clock. Ten minutes had passed. Only twenty minutes until the collision. 

"Maybe I should warn them. Tell the lookouts." She spoke softly to herself. "No, that would change everything. I can't do that." She quickly answered herself. "I just have to try to make it. But, I can't let people die if I can help it. God, what am I supposed to do?" She continued the conversation with herself.

She sat up on the edge of the bed. She put on a blue dress, without the corset. She knew metal gets tighter in the cold. She still wore the bracelet, hair clip, necklace, and handkerchief that had been given to her.

She walked out into the corridor. Lovejoy and Cal speedily walked past her. She knew they had discovered Rose was missing. She walked in the other direction. Going no where in particular. Just looking at all the detail. Taking it all in.

She ran her fingertips along the fine white-washed wall. Falling in a sort of dream state. 

Meanwhile, in the officer's quarters Lowe rushes in. Thirty minutes late. 

"You're late, Lowe." Murdoch said in a stern voice. 

"Sorry, sir." 

Murdoch's expression softened. "I'm just kidding. Get to work." He laughed. 

Lowe left to get a cup of tea, to keep him warm in the cold night air. Tonight was exceptionally cold. He didn't know why.

Murdoch walked out onto the bridge. He looked down at a couple swinging each other in circles. They started kissing, so Murdoch turned, laughing to himself. 

Up in the crow's nest Fleet and Lee were on lookout.

"I can smell Ice ya know. When it's near." Lee said, wrapping his arms around himself trying to keep warm.

"Really? What's there?" Fleet asked a bit nervous. 

Lee held out a long dramatic silence. "Nothing." He laughed. "Clear."

"Bugger." Fleet said disgusted. 

They heard laughter from the deck. They too, spotted the lovers down on the bow section of the ship. Still kissing.

"Look at that, would ya?" Fleet said pointing down at the two. Lee leans over to see. 

"Bet they're a bit warmer than we are." Lee laughed. 

"Well, if that's what it takes for us to get warm. I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you, alright." Fleet said turning towards the horizon again.

Then he sees an image that he'll not soon forget. Rising from the icy blue Atlantic. A huge white iceberg. Looming there in the darkness, like death itself. The ships bow directly lined up with it.

"Bugger me!" Fleet shouted. He grabbed the warning bell, it's tone echoes down to the deck. 

Where First Officer Murdoch turns around immediately and sees the horror. 

Fleet picks up the phone and immediately calls down to the quarters. He never takes his eyes off the berg. "Pick up, ya bastards!" He shouted into the phone. 

Officer Lowe comes out, holding his cup of tea. He flips the switch to the phone. He immediately hears Fleet's frantic voice. "Is there anybody there?!"

"Yes, what do you see?" Lowe asked calmly. 

"Iceberg, right ahead!!" Fleet shouted. 

Lowe swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Thank you." He managed to say. Lowe runs to the door to inform Murdoch. "Iceberg, right ahead!" 

Murdoch races back to the officer's quarters. He raced to the engine control room. Immediately switching the controls to stop.

"Hard a' starboard!" Murdoch commanded. 

"Hard a starboard!" Lowe shouted to Quartermaster Hitchens who is behind the wheel.

Murdoch runs back to the bridge to watch as the terror ensues. 

Meanwhile in the engine rooms. "Full astern!" Bell shouted to his crew. "Full astern!!"

"Shut all the dampers! Shut them!" Stoker Frederick Barrett shouted. 

All the workers begin to shut the dampers. Bell spins the wheel releasing the steam. Then reverses the engine. 

Still on the bridge, Murdoch clenches his teeth as he watches the iceberg growing larger and larger by the second. 

The Titanic doesn't turn. Murdoch holds his breath. As the lookouts brace themselves. Slowly the ship starts to turn. 

"Come on, come on. Turn. Turn." He sees the bow moving slowly. "Yes." He said hopefully. 

A crew member by the bow rail. Runs towards the port side. "She's gonna hit!" He shouts up to Murdoch. As he feels the shudder of Titanic. The crushing of ice and metal echo on the wind.

Murdoch rushes back in, knocking a man's tea from his hands. "Hard a' port!" He commands. In and attempt to save the stern.

He rushes to the watertight doors indicator. And pushes the button, closing them all at once. 

The workers below decks, struggle to get out beneath the doors as they close, locking them in their graves. 

Back in the crow's nest. Lee thinks everything is alright. Fleet knows differently. He didn't believe the ship was unsinkable at all.

"Oy, that was a close shave wasn't it?" Lee asked.

"Smell ice can ya?" Fleet asked, disgusted. "Bleedin' Christ."

Back in the officer's quarters. Murdoch turns to Sixth Officer Moody.

"Note the time. Enter it in the log." He said stiffly.

"Yes, sir." Moody left to do what he had been commanded to do.

Captain Smith rushed out of his cabin. Tidying up his clothes as he goes.

"What was that, Mr. Murdoch?" He asked. 

"And iceberg, sir." Murdoch said, still in a shock like state. 

Captain Smith presses past him, walking out to the bridge. 

"I put her hard a' starboard. And ran the engine's full astern. But she was too close. I tried to port round it. But she hit and I-" Murdoch trailed off.

"Close the water tight doors." The Captain instructed. 

"Doors are closed, sir." Murdoch replied.

Murdoch follows Smith to the starboard wing. Murdoch points to where she hit. Captain Smith looks down at the bow's deck. Chucks of ice scattered all over it. 

"Find the carpenter. Get him to sound the ship." Smith instructed.

"Yes, sir!" Murdoch replied and set off the find Mr. Andrews.


	19. You'll Get Your Headlines, Mr Ismay

****

*Eighteen*

You'll Get Your Headlines, Mr. Ismay

Officer Murdoch searched the halls on his way to Thomas Andrews' stateroom. He pounded on the door. 

Andrews had felt the bump, the shutter. He had stared at the chandelier. So it really wasn't a surprise when an officer had shown up.

"Yes, Mr. Murdoch?" He asked when he opened the door. 

Murdoch was a bit out of breath, from the fright he had just witnessed, and from running throughout the interior of Titanic. 

"We hit an iceberg, sir." Murdoch stated, trying to calm his voice. "Captain needs you to sound the ship, then meet with him, Sir." 

Mr. Andrews nodded. A bit of fear gripping his heart. He turned to his work table, and gathered up all his deck plans. Then raced out of the door. 

He passed the Countess of Rothes. She was being ill-informed about the ship's shutter. She was being told that it was a propeller blade. Mr. Andrews wanted to stop and tell her differently. But he knew he had to get to work assessing the ship. 

He went to the mail-hold first. Water was already coming in. He stepped aside as one of the mailmen pressed past him, trying to save the mail. This was a mail ship, there was dozens of mail bags. And these men risked their lives trying to save it.

Andrews walked back upstairs. He headed straight to the Officer's quarters. Bruce Ismay followed him. Tying his robe at his side. He wore his house slippers, and his hair was a mess.

Mr. Andrews unrolled the deck plans, in front of himself and Captain Smith. Ismay stood directly behind them, looking over their shoulders. "It's most unfortunate, Captain." 

Captain Smith only glared at him a moment, then turned back to the deck plans. 

"Water… fifteen feet above the keel, in ten minutes." Mr. Andrews began relaying the damage to everyone in the room. Which was the Captain, Officers Lowe and Murdoch, and Bruce Ismay. 

"In the forepeak. All four holds, and boiler room six. That's five compartments in only ten short minutes! She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached. But not five. Not five. As she goes down by the head the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads at E-Deck. From one to the next... back and back. There's no stopping it. It's inevitable." 

He showed the others what he was talking about by running his hand over the plans.

"What if we open the pumps?" The Captain asked pointing to the blueprints. 

"The pumps buy you time…but minutes only." Andrews said with certainty. Then the awful realization hits him. "From this moment, no matter what we do. Titanic… will… founder." It was the hardest words he had ever had to say to anyone. 

Captain Smith turned away as if in a daze. Murdoch and Lowe had the same shocked expression, though clearly they were handling it better than the captain. They hadn't realized the problem with the lifeboats just yet. 

"Well, this ship can't sink." Ismay scoffed. He was frightened of course, but he figured he had invested his money well, and had really bought an unsinkable ship. 

Mr. Andrews turned to him quickly. Anger in his eyes and voice. "She's made of iron, sir. I assure you, she can. And she will. It's a mathematical certainty." 

This stuck Ismay hard. He felt guilty, angry, upset everything at once. Of course nothing could possibly feel like the pain that Smith and Andrews were feeling.

Lowe and Murdoch exchanged worried glances, then turned back to the captain as he spoke.

"How much time?" He asked, still in a daze. 

Thomas Andrews looked back to his plans, calculating an accurate estimation. He nodded his head sadly. He looked back to the Captain. All emotions flashing in his eyes. "An hour. Two at the most." 

Captain Smith's jaw dropped, this couldn't be happening, he thought to himself. "And how many onboard, Mr. Murdoch?"

"Two-thousand, two-hundred souls onboard, Sir." Murdoch solemnly replied. 

The Captain's mind flashed back to a couple of days ago. The lunch he had had with Bruce Ismay. 

~Flashback~

"I see you've not yet lit the last four boilers, then?" Ismay asked reading from a creased piece of paper.

"No, I don't see the need. We are making excellent time." Captain Smith said proudly. 

"The press knows the size of Titanic. Now I want them to marvel at her speed. We must give them something new to print." He puffed away on his cigarette. "This maiden voyage must make headlines."

"I really would prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in." The Captain said wisely. 

Ismay thought about it a moment. "Of course, I'm just a passenger. I leave it up to you and your great officers to decide what's best. But what a glorious end to your final crossing. If we were to get in on Tuesday night, and surprise them all. Make the morning papers. You know, retire with a bang. Eh, E.J.?" 

At this Captain Smith was convinced. Shortly after that encounter with Ismay, did he order those last boilers lit. 

Captain Smith turned to Ismay. Thoroughly disgusted. And feeling guilty, he never should have listened to him. And gone against everything he had known.

"Well, I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay." Captain said sternly. His cold eyes, let Ismay know he had been wrong. Ismay had thought back to that very same conversation.

The Captain departed the room. Leaving Mr. Andrews staring down at his deck plans. He had put all his heart and soul into making this ship. He truly thought she was grand, how could he have been so blind? 

The two officers exchanged worried glances again, then left behind the Captain. Going back to the deck, where they surely would be needed. 

Mr. Andrews stood, leaving his plans. He glared at Ismay a long moment, Hatred in that stare. Then he violently pushed past him. 

Ismay stood in the middle of the empty room. "Right." He said to himself. A bit offended by their rude actions. Then it hit him. "My God, what have I done?"


	20. Boats Are Lowered

****

*Nineteen*  
Boats are Lowered

"Come on, let's get the boats ready." Murdoch instructed. 

"Do you really think this ship will sink?" Moody asked. 

"Oh, yeah. We were there, Mr. Andrews said it himself." Lowe added sadly. 

The officers go to work on the boats. Lowe going with Lightoller to help with the riggings. Murdoch goes through breaking the chains from each boat. 

A steward passed Lightoller and Lowe. Lowe suddenly remembered Zipper was probably sleeping.

"Steward, go find my wife. Michaela. She's in B-60. Tell her to get up here." Lowe ordered. 

The steward nodded and went in to do what he was told. Lightoller turned to Lowe. "Some wedding present, eh?" 

Lowe nodded, not knowing what was going to happen. 

Lightoller walked up to Captain Smith. "We're all swung out and ready, Sir."

Captain Smith couldn't reply. He stared off into the night. 

"Hadn't we better get the women and children into the boats, sir?" Lightoller asked, straining his voice so the captain could hear about the clatter and shouting.

Still the captain was in shock. "Yes." his voice was not audible to Lightoller.

"Sir?" He asked, straining to hear the captain now.

"Women and children first. Yes." Captain said. Still in a shock and depression.

"Yes, sir!" Lightoller said and turned away from the captain to gather the women and children.

The steward walked speedily to the room. Pounding on the door, when he discovered it was open a crack. He slowly pushed it open. 

"Mrs. Lowe?" He called. No answer. The staterooms were empty of it's guests. Even the maid was no where to be seen. She must be in the laundry room, or something. He reassured himself. And set out to find the maid. Surely she'd know where Zipper was. 

Meanwhile, Zipper creeps up behind Lovejoy, Rose and Jack. She sees him slip the Heart of the Ocean into Jack's pocket. Jack and Rose disappear into the stateroom.

Zipper races up to Lovejoy, pulling him backwards. 

"What do you think you're doing. Framing him?!" She accused. 

He stared at her a long moment. Allowing her to see he wasn't going to back away from the orders he had received from Cal. 

"Jack!" She screamed a warning. Lovejoy slapped his hand over her mouth. 

"Shut up!" He demanded. "Get out of here." He opened his jacket to reveal a pearl handled gun. She stared at it in awe. She knew he had it, but it frightened her nonetheless. 

She slowly backed away. She'd help Jack later, she knew this was how it was supposed to be. 

Inside the stateroom. Cal exchanged knowing glances with his valet, Spicer Lovejoy. 

"Right, two things very dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back." Cal looked at Rose. "I have a pretty good idea, of where to find the other. Search him!" 

The master-at-arms, stripped Jack of his overcoat. Handing it to Steward Barnes who searches the pockets. While the master-at-arms searches Jack. 

"Now, what?" Jack asked disgusted. "And did someone say my name a few minutes ago?"

Of course the master-at-arms and the steward merely thought he was trying to get out of punishment. 

"Is this it?" Steward Barnes asked disgustedly, as he pulled the magnificent necklace from Jack's coat pocket. 

"That's it." Cal said, taking it from the steward. 

Jack stares on in anger and confusion. "This is horseshit!" 

He looked at Rose who stares on in disbelief. How could the man she loves steal from her like that. She didn't know what, or who to believe. 

"He couldn't have!" Rose said in Jack's defense. 

"Sure he could. It's easy enough for a professional." Cal answered. 

Rose's mind went back to the stateroom. She remembered seeing Jack in the mirror as she unlocked the safe. He could have seen her unlock the combination lock. Memorizing the combination. 

"I was with him the whole time. This is absurd!" Rose announced. Trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

Cal stepped up behind Rose, leaning in so she could hear his whispered comment. "Perhaps he did it, while you were putting your clothes back on, dear." 

She looked at Jack, knowing that could very well be true. Her mind raced, her heart hurt.

"Real slick, Cal." Jack said, he turned his attention to Rose. "Rose, they put it in my pocket."

"Shut up!" Cal demanded silence. 

"It isn't even you pocket is it?" Lovejoy said holding the label of the coat out for everyone to see. "Property of A. L. Ryerson.

Cal was pleased to see that Jack was a thief after all. Of course only he and Lovejoy knew that he had set Jack up. 

"That was reported stolen today." The master-at-arms said, taking the coat.

"Look I was just borrowing it. I was going to return it." Jack said, trying to make them understand. 

"Oh, an honest thief. We have an honest thief here, do we?" Cal laughed. 

Cal looked at Rose, who was clearly beginning to believe that Jack was a thief. 

The master-at-arms drug Jack out of the room. Followed by Lovejoy, who would make sure the thief was locked up properly.

"Don't believe them Rose, you know I didn't do it, Rose. You know me!" Rose could hear Jack's pleas echo down the corridor. 

"Men." Ruth said disgustedly. "They'll always hurt us." She wrapped a motherly arm around Rose. Trying to offer her the much needed comfort. 

The master-at-arms, Lovejoy, and their prisoner passed by Zipper in the hallway. Zipper and Lovejoy exchanged hateful glances. 

"Zip, please! Help me out here." Jack begged. 

"Now, now. Lad . Stop fighting." The master-at-arms said. Dragging him along. "There's a good lad. Come on." 

"Zip, please. You know I shouldn't be here!" He screamed at her.

Zipper couldn't even look at him. She wanted to help him so much. But the cold eyes of Lovejoy stared at her hard. Keeping her in place. The ceiling light glinted off the polished gun inside his jacket. She knew to stay back. 

Inside the suite, Ruth was in her room dressing, because of all the commotion. Rose stood, still in shock about Jack's betrayal. Cal stood in the doorway staring at her for a long moment.

In his mind he saw Jack Dawson's drawing again. His fiancé posed naked for someone she barely knew. That's what made him want to frame Jack. Anger overcame him. Sure, he can be unfaithful to Rose, but when she does it to him. He looses it. 

He walked up to her. Not able to find any words to describe his anger. He inhaled deep, then slapped her violently across the face. 

"It is a little slut, isn't it?" He asked. She couldn't look at him, the shock from his slap left her in a daze. 

"Look at me you little-" 

A knock on the door interrupted his threats. A steward walked in. 

"I've been asked to tell you to put your lifebelt on, and get up on the boat deck immediately." 

"Not now, we're busy." Cal said rudely.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you Mr. Hockley, but it's captain's orders. Now dress warmly it's quite cold out tonight." Steward Barnes brought out two lifebelts. 

He noticed Rose hiding her eye from him. "Not to worry, Miss. I'm sure it's just a precaution." He said comfortingly. Not knowing she had just been hit by her fiancé. 

Downstairs the steward found Zipper's maid fairly quickly. He raced up to her.

"Missy." He called. He was familiar with her. They had shared tea on a couple of occasions. "Where is Miss, Rosenberg. Uh- Mrs. Lowe. Whichever, just where is she?" 

She looked at him puzzled a moment, as she folded a towel. "In her room, or so I would imagine. What's this all about?" 

"I don't know, but the officers are all on deck, all of them. And Officer Lowe sent me to find her." He said.

She nodded. "Well, I guess she'll be back soon enough. She probably went out to get some air. Officer Lowe has probably already found her."

The steward nodded. Knowing she was right. He went on about his duties. Forgetting about Officer Lowe's order. 

Meanwhile, in the master-at-arms' office, Jack was handcuffed to a heavy iron pipe. Lovejoy sat at the desk, playing with a silver bullet. The ship was already beginning to tilt from the bow's weight. 

"Ya know, I do believe this ship, may sink." Lovejoy said sarcastically. He loaded his gun, and walked over to Jack. 

Jack braced himself for death. He was sure he was about to be shot in the head. Lovejoy pointed the gun at Jack's temple. Then in a sudden movement, that Jack was not expecting. Lovejoy punched him hard. In the stomach, knocking the air out of him. 

Jack groaned out, as he slumped down. Trying to get past the awful pain of the punch.

"Compliments of Mr. Caledon Hockley." Lovejoy said smugly, he picked up the handcuff key. Stuck it in his pocket, and left Jack alone in this room.

Back on deck, Officer Lowe is struggling with a boats falls. Bruce Ismay is already so guilt-ridden that he's losing his mind. Everything startles him. 

A rocket bursts in the sky. He panics. He then spots Officer Lowe struggling with the lines. He walked up to the boat. Lowe not noticing him right away. 

"Right, there is no time to waste!" Ismay shouted. "Lower away! Lower away!"

Lowe turns to him angrily. "Get out of the way, you fool!" 

"Do you know who I am?" Ismay asked smugly.

Lowe didn't have a clue. And he didn't care. All he could think of was, of course, Zipper. And getting this boat's lines untangled safely.

"You are a passenger! And I am a ship's bloody officer! Now do what you're told!" He turned away from Ismay. Back to his men. 

The boat was not full. But he wanted to get it in the water regardless. He wasn't sure how much weight the boat could carry.

"Right! Stand by the falls. Steady!" Officer Lowe ordered. 

Ismay numbly walks away, a bit humiliated. "Yes, that's quite right. Sorry" 

Lowe waved his arms, lowering the boat. Wishing he had loaded Zipper onto it. But she was nowhere to be seen. The steward hadn't returned yet. But Lowe did not worry or panic just yet. 

He watched the confused and grief-stricken faces of the passengers as boat 5 was lowered to the water. 

"Now, Pull!" The seaman called when they were in the water. Lowe watched for a few moments as the boat was rowed away from the dying Titanic. 

Lowe rushed over to Lightoller who was busy loading boat 6. Rose, her mother, and Cal stood waiting for the boat. Lowe glared at Cal, why should he get off? It was just women and children. Of course, this boat was under Lightoller's command. Lowe was sure Cal couldn't get through here. 

"Lightoller, have you seen Michaela?" Lowe asked. His voice becoming strained, from having to yell over the noise. 

"No, sorry, sir!" Lightoller replied. He helped Molly Brown into the boat. 

"Well, I have to go find her." Lowe said. 

Lightoller turned to him. 

"No, Harold we need you on deck." Lightoller said. "I'm sure that steward will bring her safely up here. Now get back to work." 

Of course Lowe was a bit hurt that Lightoller wouldn't grant him permission to go after his own wife. But he knew he was right. There was a lot to be done. 

"Any room for a gentleman, gentlemen?" Cal laughed nervously. 

Rose stared at him in disbelief. As did Lowe. Lowe looked at Lightoller. 

"Only women and children at this time, sir." He said. 

Lowe smiled to himself. "Be a man, Hockley. There are plenty of men on this ship that are helping the women. Show some decency." 

Cal glared at him for saying this to him. "What do you know about being a man? Taking a whore, dressed as a lady, as your wife. Then abandoning her. I don't see her on a lifeboat. Where are your priorities, man?" Cal asked rudely. 

Lowe stepped up and punched Cal's right side of his face. Knocking him backwards a step. 

"I just enjoyed that more than you can ever know." He turned to Officer Lightoller. "Sir, I believe, you're going to have to inform the master-at-arms. Since you just witnessed an officer hitting a passenger." Cal said smugly. The pain in his face was nothing to the glory he would feel, to see Officer Lowe locked up.

"Fine, sir. But I must warn you, there are six officers. This ship is sinking faster and faster. If Lowe is locked up, how will we get everyone safely off. How will you even have a chance?" Lightoller asked sarcastically. 

Cal backed off knowing he was right. The ship needed it's officers more than he need his revenge. Or so he kept reassuring himself. 

Lowe still stood by Lightoller. Thankful he had had the chance to get some anger out. But it wasn't enough. He continued to glare at Cal. 

"Must the lifeboats be seated according to class?" Ruth asked. "I hope they aren't too crowded. 

Lowe rolled his eyes, disgusted with the attitude of the first-class passengers. 

"Shut up, Mother!" Rose snapped. 

Everyone's attention went to Rose. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats. Not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die." 

Finally someone made some sense. Lowe thought to himself. Though her words made him think of Zipper. The boats were being loaded quickly and she still hadn't been found. Unless of course she was loaded over on the port side. And he hadn't seen her. He reassured himself that that was the case. 

Molly Brown helped Ruth into the lifeboat. Then they reached for Rose.

"Not the better half." Cal's words brought Lowe back to full attention.

He could see the anger rising in Rose. "You unimaginable bastard."

Finally someone says it. Lowe said to himself. Not knowing he had already been called that same name by Zipper. 

Cal only smiled. Not caring about her words or insults. He laid her lifebelt into the boat. 

"Come on Rose, you're next darlin'." Molly said. 

Rose looked at her. Thinking of a plan to herself. 

"Goodbye, mother." Rose said.

Lowe laughed out a bit, as Rose ran away from Cal, her mother. Her class. She ran back to the steerage man, named Jack. That he had seen at the sunset. 

"Where are you going?" Cal demanded, ad he grabbed her arm. "What? To him? To be a whore to that gutter rat."

"I'd rather be his whore, than your wife." She said back.

He started to drag her back to the boat, when he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He spun around, seeing Rose jabbing a hairpin into his arm. He reflexively let go. She ran away towards the bow.

Lowe turned his attention from them to her mother, Ruth. She clenched her fingers around the ship's rail. Calling out to her daughter. 

"Rose! Come back! Rose!" Ruth screamed as she disappeared below the ship, and was lowered with the other passengers safely to the water.

Officer Lowe actually felt bad for her. But was happy that Rose was going with her heart, and not with what was expected of her. 

"Come on Lowe. Number 14" Lightoller instructed.

"Right, Sir." He followed behind him.


	21. Selfless Act of Courage

****

*Twenty*  
Selfless Act of Courage

By this time, Zipper could feel the tug of gravity. She knew the bow was sinking fast. She walked the floors of first class still surveying every little detail. Seeing several people starting to panic. She knew she had to stay with the ship. Help someone, but who. Who would listen to her and come with her? She asked herself over and over again.

"Cora." She said aloud. She knew the little girl and her family would die tonight. She suddenly became obsessed with saving them. 

She raced to her stateroom. Frank was not there, but Missy was.

"Missy. Thank God." She stumbled over the coffee table as she made her way to the desk. "I need you to give this to Officer Lowe." 

She took out a pad of paper and a pencil. She started to scribble down a note.

"But, Miss. Your husband is already looking for you. You should be on the deck. Come on." Missy tugged on the sleeve of Zipper's dress. 

Zipper only folded the note, after about five minutes of writing. She handed it to Missy. Then walked to the closet. She took out two lifebelts. She walked back to Missy, extended one of the belts. 

The other belt she quickly tied around herself. Knowing it wouldn't offer much support. But what did it matter anyway?

"Please, hurry. Get to a boat. Go now and don't stop for anything. Give the letter to my husband. Good luck. Thanks for all you've done." She then hugged Missy. Leaving her in a shocked state of confusion.

Zipper ran to the lifts, taking them to E-Deck. She ran to the crew passage, the cold water soaking her feet. Rose hadn't been here yet, she was sure of that. The lifts operator was not as stubborn as he would be in a few minutes with Rose. Zipper knew it would only be a couple of minutes. She could tell by the water level. Which would be much higher for Rose. 

She raced past the Master-at-arms' room. Jack heard her footsteps. "Hey! Is someone out there?!" He shouted, clanking the handcuffs against the pipe. 

She had to go in. "Jack, believe me. Rose will be here. Okay, trust me. I have to go." 

"You're leaving me?!" He shouted. His voice becoming hoarse because of the cold water at his feet, and the screaming he had been doing for a good half hour. 

"Please, believe me, Jack. She'll come." She knew he was disbelieving now, But she had to get to Cora and her family. She raced back into the hall. The scent of ocean water filling the space now. 

She heard the screaming of a little girl, and shouts from a man. She knew it was Cora and her father. They were in deeper water she knew instantly. She ran to them. There they were at the top of the staircase, locked behind the terrible iron gates. Crying and screaming for mercy. 

"Come on." Zipper said. "You'll not get out this way. Where's your mother?" 

Cora tried to hide the tears, but she was crying uncontrollably.

"We lost her. The other gate… water came in." The father's voice was strained. He too was on the verge of tears. "Why are they locking us in here like wild animals?"

"There's no time to talk about this. Just follow me." She picked up the little girl, who still wore the bracelet Zipper had given her at the steerage party.

Her father's footsteps were right behind them, splashing the water with each step. The ship shuddered, as more water rushed in all around them. Cora screamed as loud as she could. 

Zipper's breath caught in her throat. She thought she had been prepared for this. But nothing could prepare you for the icy waters of the North Atlantic rushing in around you, engulfing you in it's deadly fury. 

The father trailed further behind. He was not as agile as Zipper was. He couldn't maneuver the waters as swiftly as she. 

"Hurry!" She called back.

No sooner had the word left her lips, did she turn around to see Cora's father being his over the head with a pipe that had knocked loose from the water pressure. 

Zipper wouldn't allow Cora to turn her head to her father. It was a sight that made even Zipper sick. Blood rushed forth from his nose and mouth, he wasn't dead, but it was impossible for Zipper to drag him along with Cora and herself. 

"My God." She whispered. She turned away, away from his eyes they stared at her in a plea for help. As his body sank down into the bloody water. 

She knew he didn't have a chance either way. But the image was burned into her mind. They continued their race against the furious waters. Cora shivered in her arms. Both of them were so wet and cold already. Zipper knew it would only get worse. But she assured Cora otherwise. 

"It'll be alright, okay?" She kept talking to her. "I'll get you out of here." 

But with the water closing off the exits and most of the gates locked, she began to find herself lost in the hull of Titanic. 

Meanwhile Missy stood there in the stateroom a long moment. She knew the ship was sinking. She had been to the lower decks. Her shoes were still wet from the flooding waters. How could she be expected to just leave the ship? She didn't know where Frank was. And Zipper had just run off. Where was she going? Missy's mind raced with a thousand unanswerable questions. 

She looked at the folded piece of paper in her hand, then to the lifebelt. Slowly she slipped into the belt and tied it at the sides. Then, she headed out. Not knowing where she was going, or why. She wouldn't have even tried for it, had Miss. Rosenberg not insisted upon it. "God be with you, Michaela." She said aloud as she left the stateroom, quickly walking to the boat deck.

She exited into the cold night, on the starboard side. The air was so freezing, she had never felt it this cold before. Her maid's uniform was not the warmest, but the lifebelt offered a bit more insulation from the cold.

"Women and children, please!" She heard Officer Lowe's familiar voice.

Missy speedily walked over to him. He was helping an elderly woman into the boat. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at her husband, whom Lowe had refused a seat. 

Finally he turned to Missy. "Missy?" He questioned. He looked around her, thinking Michaela would be with her maid. "Where is Michaela?" 

Missy looked saddened. Lowe braced himself for her to say something bad, or anything. But she didn't speak, she only handed him the folded note.

He took it immediately. Forgetting about his passengers as he read. 

"To my dearest Harold.

I've gone below deck, to steerage. There is this family with a child, that I have to help. Do not ask how I know. That's something I can't tell you. Maybe someday you can ask Rose DeWitt Bukater about. She knows everything. I know how bad the lower decks are, but just know I have to do this, or I would be plagued by her memory forever. If I shall never see you again, then I love you. I know you are out there being brave and courageous. Remember these people are counting are you. I was thankful I came to this ship, I got to meet you. I now know what true undying love is. I never could have learned that without you. I love you. 

Goodbye, good luck, and all my love,

Michaela Rosenberg Lowe" 

****

Lowe read the words. But couldn't believe them. He had sent the steward, why didn't she come to the deck?

"Bloody hell." He said, he knew he had to go find her. He turned away from his station. 

"Lowe! Get back here." Lightoller commanded. 

The ship groaned as if in extreme agony. He looked off to the bow, she was completely underwater. The bridge would slowly meet the icy water as well. He knew the bottom deck were surely gone by now. Or would be soon. What chance did he have. He could either risk his life for someone that was probably already lost. Or he could stay with the officers and help others be saved. 

"Goodbye, Michaela, my love." He said, fighting back the tears. He turned back to Lightoller. Who was fighting with unruly men.

"Keep order! Keep order I say." He commanded. Holding out his pistol. 

Lowe watched as he turned from the crowd. He quickly loaded the pistol, preparing for the worst. "Mr. Lowe. Mound this boat."

Lowe nodded. Not wanting to leave the ship so soon. He knew she had to still be alive. She couldn't be gone. 

"Right! Is everybody alright?" He asked the crowd, trying to calm them down. "Nobody panic!"

He and Lightoller finished loading the women and children. Lightoller helped Missy into the boat. She was overcome by grief, and couldn't even think straight. 

Lowe stepped into the boat, prepared to lead it in the waters below. He noticed a person with a shawl wrapped tightly around them. Looking very suspicious. He yanked the shawl away from the person to reveal a man in his late-teens. 

"Please, let me stay." He begged. 

Officer Lowe became disgusted and picked the boy up by his shirt collar, throwing him back to the deck. The young man started crying and begging for his seat back. 

"Be a man, would you?" Lowe said sternly. Staring in disgust at the whimpering man. "There are still women and children onboard. I'm sorry." 

With that Lowe took another woman into the boat. "Quickly sit down." He instructed. Once he was sure everyone was seated he stood at the end, holding his arms out. "Lower away men! Left and right together!"

He felt the jolt as the lines started down. He looked at the ship, the panicking crowd, the crying passengers. A sight he would hold forever in his memory.


	22. Running For Life Itself

****

*Twenty-One*  
Running For Life Itself

Zipper raced the halls, searching for a way out. When she couldn't find any. She started to panic. She had studied this ship for years. She knew every deck, every crevice, every lift. But now, water and gates locked her in. 

Cora passed out before too long. Zipper immediately thought the worst, she sat down with Cora. The water was only a couple inches high here. She laid the child on the floor, cradled in her arms.

She picked up Cora's tiny wrist and felt for a pulse. Tears of joy streamed down her face when she felt one. The faint heartbeat, a sign of the absolute cold. This little girl had suffered more than anyone should every suffer. She knew there was still more to come.

"Cora." She whispered, rubbing her fingers over the child's cheek. "Come on, I need you to wake up sweetheart." 

She looked down the hall to see the water rushing around the corner. She knew their time was limited. She picked up Cora. Wrapping both arms tightly around the child.

She found another entrance to the crew passage. This one not as flooded. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Though, every step was excruciating because of the cold water. 

She ran up and up the stairs. Knowing this was the only way she could go, but not knowing exactly where this particular passage led. 

"Thank God." She exclaimed when she saw it led to one of the kitchens. Cora still wouldn't wake up. Zipper kept talking to her. She had to live, she just had to. "Please wake up, Cora. It's going to be okay. You'll go to America. And you'll find someone to care for you. Please wake up." 

She didn't slow down at all while she spoke to Cora. She kept up her pace. Hoping to get Cora to a lifeboat. She slammed open the doors. She looked around. The area was empty, but at least she was making some improvement. She stood in the first class dining lounge. 

Zipper hugged Cora tighter. "We're almost to the boats, okay?" Cora made no reply. But Zipper could still hear her breathing. 

She raced up the grand stair case. Finally arriving at the top, she had to rest. Her legs hurt, her body ached. She knew she was far above the water now. But there was still no time to waste. 

She sat the child down one more time. She rubbed her hands over Cora's thin arms. Trying to warm her up. Finally and very slowly, Cora's eyes fluttered open. 

"Cora! Cora! Thank God!" Zipper exclaimed. She hugged Cora tightly. 

She was seated at the top of the staircase. By the banister. She heard footsteps behind her. 

She turned to see Cal. Thoroughly angry, and upset. But not with her she realized quickly. She looked down the stairs. Rose and Jack were in each other's arms again.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, kissing her deeply between words. "You're so stupid Rose! Why did you do that? You're so stupid."

"You jump, I jump right?" She laughed a little. Remembering the night he had saved her from suicide.

These were words Jack wanted to hear. "Right." He smiled. Taking her in a loving embrace. 

Zipper looked from them back to Cal. He leaned over the banister. His pride ruling over him. Lovejoy glared at her as he approached Cal. 

Cal on the other hand hadn't even realized Zipper and Cora were there. She watched as Lovejoy broke Cal's grip on the banister. And began to lead him away. 

She hoped the movie would change. She hoped Cal would just walk on. Swallow his pride. She should have known better than that.

Cal reached inside Lovejoy's pocket. Grabbing the pistol and heading after the two lovers on the lower level. 

"Jack, Look out!" Zipper exclaimed. 

Jack turned his attention to Cal. Fear raced through him when he saw the gun. Cal fired off the first shot. Jack pulled Rose out of the range of fire. Instead the bullet hit a ornate decoration at the bottom of the banister. 

Cal looked at Zipper in a brief moment of fury. But continued the pursuit. 

The gunshots had frightened Cora. So Zipper rocked with her, calming her down slightly. 

"Zipper, why am I in this place?" Cora asked looking around at the splendor. "What's going to happen?" 

"I don't know." Zipper said, sounding defeated. "I just don't know." 

Spicer Lovejoy walked over to her. He loomed over her like a threat. "Why can't you just keep your mouth shut?" He demanded.

Twice she had spoken against him to help Jack. She would do it again, if need be. She looked up at him sternly. She leaned Cora against the banister. Then slowly she stood to face him. 

"I'm not afraid of you, Mr. Lovejoy." She spoke defiantly. 

"You should be." He said in a menacing voice. "And you have that trash from steerage up here. What are you thinking? You deserve whatever fate you get. And I'm sure it won't be a good one."

His voice was so cold. Full of hatred and anger. His eyes were hard, not a hint of emotion showed in them.

"Shut up!" She spat back. "The ship is sinking and you're worried about class? Your mother did a real bang-up job in bringing you into the world, let me tell you Mr. Lovejoy."

He stared at her hard a long moment. Then violently slapped him across the face. She immediately felt the painful sting. Her hand went reflexively to her cheek.

"Let that be lesson number one." He said, he turned to leave. When he heard a gun cock behind him. Slowly he turned to his attacker.

"Lovejoy, I believe that was uncalled for. The Rosenbergs won't be happy about this." The older gentleman said, holding the gun to Lovejoy.

"You mean, if you can tell them, McDonald." He said staring into Frank's eyes. 

Frank's duty was to watch over Zipper. And so he had been through the entire voyage. Though, he never let her know it until then.

Zipper sank back to the floor, watching the two guards call each other out. She wrapped her arms around Cora. Who shook from fright and the cold.

Before Zipper could even realize what was happening. Lovejoy had kicked Frank in the wrist. Sending the gun into the air. Frank watched it and reached for it. Both he and Lovejoy grabbed it at the same time. Now it was a matter of strength. 

Lovejoy had more training. He was younger too. They stared into each other's cold eyes. As their hands fought for the gun. Slowly Lovejoy overpowered Frank. Turning the gun towards. Frank's stomach. 

"Don't, please!" Zipper begged. She started to stand.

"Michaela stay there!" Frank warned. 

The pistol fired. Zipper and Cora screamed in unison. She wasn't sure who had shot who. Then slowly Frank's body fell to the floor. Lovejoy tucked the gun away in his pocket. Then, descended the stairs. Not saying a word.

Cora kept screaming and crying. Zipper's sobs rose into her throat. As she looked at her lifeless guard. 

She turned away. 

"Michaela." She heard a weak voice behind her. 

She spun around, then dropped to her knees beside the guard. She lifted his head in her lap. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth. She knew he was internally wounded. 

Another sob began to form a lump in her throat. "Frank, You're alive. We're going to get you out of here, okay?" She asked, knowing that was impossible. She had seen enough western movies and medical shows in 2003 to know this was bad. 

"No, no. You have t-" His words were faint and barely audible. He moaned a little with pain. But didn't show that he was afraid. "get the little girl-" He coughed up blood. "You've made me so proud, Michaela." He smiled at her. She forced a smile back, though she was in absolute grief. 

"Save her, and yourself. It's been an honor being your friend and guar-" He couldn't finished the sentence. His eyelids slowly closed as his last breath was released. 

She hugged his body, getting the blood all over her gown. She slowly lowered his head onto the carpet. He died for her. How could she live knowing that? Of course, at that moment she didn't know what her own fate was. Perhaps she would meet up with Frank again, sooner than he had anticipated.

Cora stifled back a sob. She felt sick. She had never seen a dead body before. And tonight she was seeing more than any person should ever see. 

Zipper slowly crawled back over to the crying child. Hugging her, and crying into Cora's soft brown curls of hair. 

Meanwhile, downstairs. Cal had fired every shot he had at Jack and Rose. Missing them all. He stood in waist deep water, in what once had been the first-class foyer. 

He knew they were going to die. But it didn't matter. He had been defeated. A low gutter-rat had won over him. "I hope you enjoy your time together!" He shouted though they were out of hearing range. 

He slowly began to make his way up the grand staircase. Stepping out of the water, and onto dry carpet again. He then realized something he had forgotten. 

__

~Flashback~ 

****

"We'll need some insurance first." Cal said to Lovejoy. After finding out that Murdoch would let him on a lifeboat. For the right price, of course. He went back to his safe. Taking out handfuls of money. And placing the Heart of the Ocean into his coat pocket. 

"I make my own luck." He said to his valet. 

"So do I." Lovejoy revealed the pistol. 

Cal only politely laughed and locked the safe again.

His mind came back to the present as he started laughing. 

"What could possibly be funny?" Lovejoy asked, knowing he had just killed a man, and Cal had tried to. He didn't see any amusement in the situation at all. 

"I put the diamond in the coat…" Cal started. Now overcome by anger. "And I put the coat on her!"

Lovejoy looked confused a moment. Why should Cal care about the diamond, when the ship was sinking so fast. 

"I'll give it to you." Cal said realizing that, dead-or-alive, he didn't want Rose to have that diamond. "If you can get it. I'll give it to you." 

Lovejoy thought about this a long moment, then looked at Frank's pistol in his hand. He nodded. And started down the rest of the staircase. Rushing out into the cold ocean water.

Cal walked up the stairs, immediately wanting to get to a boat. He spotted Zipper and Cora. Still huddled together. Zipper was wasting time. But she was so upset, she couldn't make herself move. Cal looked at the dead guard laying flat on his back. He knew Lovejoy must have done it. 

"Come with me." Cal said extending his hand. "I'll get you off." 

Of course this wasn't an attempt at being a gentleman this was merely an attempt to gain a wife through all of this. 

Zipper slowly stood. Facing him. "At what price, sir?" She asked sarcastically. Knowing Cal wouldn't do anything for free.

"Be my wife." He said seriously.

She was taken aback. She was married. How could he ask such a thing. 

"I'm married, remember?" 

"That's a problem I can easily take care of." He said with a slight smirk on his face. 

He glanced an Cora and scowled. He hated seeing some trash from steerage with a Rosenberg, and on the grand staircase. It just wasn't right to him. 

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Hockley?" She questioned. 

"Just that, I know how the Officers are. He probably won't even leave the ship. And if he does. We can easily work our way around that. After all, after the ship sinks how will you prove you're even married?" He said smugly.

"What?" She asked. Thoroughly confused.

"I do believe your wedding papers will go down the ship. If it's not legal. Then all you have to do is come with me." He offered again.

She only scoffed and turned to Cora. She picked up the child and headed in the opposite direction of Cal. 

"You're making a mistake." He shouted after her. 

She didn't answer. She just kept running. She exited the ship's interior on the port side. She scanned for any lifeboats. But they were all gone.

"Dear God." She spoke aloud. She saw the stricken faces. It tore at her very soul. She clung to Cora desperately seeking comfort. 


	23. Compliments of the Chippewa Falls Dawson...

****

*Twenty-two*

Compliments of the Chippewa Falls Dawsons

Lovejoy, wanting that diamond more than anything now, races after Rose and Jack. He chases them through the first class dining area, catching up rather quickly. He dropped his gun clumsily. But he knew he was strong enough to get it without it. 

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed when he spotted Lovejoy.

Lovejoy threw a chair and hit Jack in the legs. He fell to the ground. Rose, scared, raced for Jack. But was grabbed by Lovejoy. 

"Give it to me!" Lovejoy demanded. 

Rose had no idea what he was talking about. She hawked up some spit and spit in his face. He didn't care, he was set on getting that diamond. 

Jack pushed Rose out of the way and stood, ready to fight Lovejoy.

"What do you want?" Jack demanded. 

"Only what I've been told to fetch." He looked at Rose.

"No, I'm not going with you!" She screamed. She still didn't know he meant the Heart of the Ocean.

Using this time where Lovejoy was preoccupied. Jack balled up his fist and punched him with all his strength in the stomach. Then he retracted his fist, watching Lovejoy grab his stomach in pain. Then Jack let him have it again, this time punching him hard in the face. 

"Compliments of the Chippewa Falls Dawsons." Jack said smugly. He grabbed Rose by the hand and they ran away from Cal's valet.

The ran through the smoking room, where they found Mr. Andrews. Staring at a painting, mindlessly. He had no intentions of leaving his ship. Rose knew this right away.

"Mr. Andrews!" She made Jack stop in his tracks. "Won't you even make a try for it?" 

"I'm sorry, that I didn't built you a stronger ship, young Rose." He said. Tears were in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them freely come. You could see the fear, the guilt, the absolute sadness in his eyes. He felt the mortal wounds of his ship. 

He handed her his lifebelt. "Good luck to ya, Rose." He said, forcing a smile. 

"And to you." She hugged him. Saddened that he wouldn't try for it. 

She took the lifebelt and starting putting it on. They left Mr. Andrews. Jack looked back once, to see if Andrews would change his mind. They pushed their way through the revolving doors. And made their way to the deck. 


	24. Death of Titanic

****

*Twenty-Three*

Death of Titanic

Zipper looked off towards the bow. No boats. And the water was rising so quickly. She knew Captain Smith was, at that very moment, taking his last breath of life. Going down with his great ship. Her mind raced. What was she supposed to do now? The lifeboats were gone. All except one, which was on the starboard side, and Cal was on it. 

Over on the starboard side of the ship. Cal stood before Officer Murdoch. 

"I'll shoot anyone who tries to get past me, get back!" Murdoch shouted. 

Cal now saw he was being betrayed. Murdoch had agreed to giving Cal a seat. 

"We had a deal, damn you!" Cal spoke hatefully.

Murdoch reached into his pockets and pulled out the stack of bills. Throwing them into Cal's chest. 

"Your money can't save you, anymore than it can save me." He said, his voice full of disgust. "Now get back!"

A large mass of people tried to swamp the boat. Tommy Ryan was pushed violently towards First Officer Murdoch. Murdoch reacted swiftly, not thinking. He shot Tommy with his officer's pistol. 

Fabrizio sank to the deck as he tried to wake up Tommy. Blood trailed out of his mouth. Fabri knew it was no use. 

"No! No!" He pleaded with Tommy to rise up again. But he didn't. Fabri turned to Murdoch. "Bastardo." 

Murdoch didn't hear the insult. He stepped away from Tommy's blood, which was creating a small stream at his feet. 

He looked over to his men, who were working the davits. Then he saluted. He lifted the gun to his temple, and committed a noble suicide. His body fell backwards over the deck. Cal looked over. Murdoch's body bobbed on the surface, only a few feet down. Money floating on the water around him. 

Cal ran back to where he had seen a lost little steerage girl. This being his only way out he raced back to her. He took her up in his arms and pushed his way through the crowds.

"I have a child!" He shouted. "I have a child!"

The Purser McElroy looks at him skeptically, then motions to the lifeboat. "Go on."

Cal climbed into the lifeboat. Looking around at all the people. He acted as though he was comforting the child. Which he wasn't very good at. What comfort can you offer a child so small, when all she is seeing is death and destruction. And comforting another living soul was hard enough for Cal as it was.

On boat 14, Officer Lowe stares back at something he thought he'd never be unfortunate enough to see. 

The Titanic's stern rising higher and higher by the minute. The screams of her passengers echoed out over the water, and off the bergs. Lowe took in a deep breath. Michaela was still on there, he said to himself. Though deep down he thought she was dead. Four hours of marriage and he was already alone. 

Back on the ship, Jack had Rose by the hand and was dragging her over rails, and ventilators. Decks and riggings. "We have to stay on the ship as long as possible!" He shouted back to her.

Rose struggled to keep up in her high heels. Jack looked over the rail, just in time to see someone slip to their death. He knew he couldn't dwell on this. All that mattered to him now, was Rose's safety. 

They raced towards the stern, as she rose higher. They passed Father Byles. Dedicating his last minutes of life to God. He prayed, holding the hands of several passengers. 

The band continued to play, "Nearer my God to Thee." Also nobly trying to calm the dying ship's passengers.

Fabrizio frantically removes Tommy's lifebelt, and puts it on himself. As he watched the horrific Atlantic rising onto the deck. 

Inside, in the dining hall. Benjamin Guggenheim and his butler, having dressed in their best prepared to go down as gentlemen, sat watching as the water rose up around him. His eyes wide with fright.

On the grand staircase, Colonel John Jacob Astor runs up the steps. Clearly out of breath from running. And upset because he was forced to leave his expecting wife. He watches as the icy Atlantic washes up against the beautiful center-piece clock. Then he hears a cracking he looks up to the great dome light. Just as the water crashes in. Busting the beautiful glass, and crushing dozens of people. Astor turns away, awaiting death.

Back on Collapsible A. Cal watches as the crew sawed away furiously at the ropes. The boat was already in the water. The ship would bring it down as well. Screaming passengers in the water tried to board the boat. 

Cal picked up an oar, and began hitting them with it. Fabrizio, after fighting the suction, tried to climb onto Cal's boat. Cal hit him back with the oar. "Get back! You'll swamp us!"

Cal pretended to care about the women and children in his boat. When really it was just a matter of saving his own skin. He turned around when he heard the ship make a sickening groan. 

This image would plague a normal man, who knows what it did to Cal. He watched in terror as the forward tunnel's wires split and the heavy iron crashed into the water. Fabrizio was right in it's deadly path. One last scream is all Cal hears from Fabri, the one he had turned down. 

The water splashed up onto Officer Lightoller's back and he worked hard to release Collapsible B. Which is upturned and still attached to Titanic. 

Zipper held the screaming Cora tightly against her, protecting her from the rush of people. They too raced for the stern. She knew Jack and Rose would already be there. She was thankful for the future movie at least. It gave her some reference. 

Cora screamed as Zipper and her fell over a man. He was kneeling on the ground, either praying or awaiting death. Either way, Zipper cut her arm on a broken deck chair. Blood stained through dress. It made carrying Cora harder than ever. But she had to keep going. 

On boat six, Ruth sat staring wide-eyed at the horror before her. Where was my daughter? She asked herself. 

"God Almighty." Molly said in disbelief. But this point the ship's propellers were a good fifty feet above the water. And rising by the second. 

Collapsible A finally frees itself from the ship. The suction still pulling on it.

"Pull you bastards!" Cal exclaimed. Trying to take control. Slowly the boat is rowed away from the ship. People still struggled to get aboard. But Cal kept them down with the oar. 

Jack and Rose make it to the stern rail. Jack held on to the railing with his right arm. And with his left he held tightly to Rose. She looked up at the flagpole then into Jack's eyes.

"Jack! This is where we first met!" She smiled, despite her terror. She was with Jack. No matter what happened he was by her side. The way it should have been all along. 

He kissed her lovingly, then held her tighter to him. Then he spotted Zipper climbing over the A-Deck aft rail. 

"Oh God." He whispered. 

"What?" Rose questioned. What could possibly be any worse than what was already happening. 

"It's Zipper, and she has Cora." Jack said in disbelief. He knew she had known all this would happen. Why didn't she warn someone? He didn't know that answer at the time. 

Rose turned her head back enough to see Zipper. But people sliding down the decks and hitting objects on the way, made her quickly turn away. 

"Zipper!" Jack called down. His voice was so hoarse he could barely yell loud enough for her to hear. 

But, she did hear. Her armed throbbed with pain. She still felt blood pouring from the wound. It stained Cora's faded dress. But there was nothing she could do about it. Her only concern was getting to the stern. Saving Cora.

She continued to climb. Holding Cora with her strong arm, and the rails with her injured one. "We're going to make it, okay?" She panted the words as she struggled against gravity. 

Cora couldn't answer. She could only cry. She gripped her hands into the fabric of Zipper's soaking wet dress. She was so cold and tired she only wanted to sleep. But Zipper kept making her talk.

She clung onto a ventilator as the ship made an awful plunge. It rose higher into the sky, Zipper thought she would lose grip. Then came a loud cracking, and a flicker of lights. 

In the pantry, the dishes fall out of their cupboards. Clattering to the floor and breaking into shards of fine china. 

In the state rooms, the furniture breaks like kindling wood. Rose's painting swirl in the water. Their colors running together from the water.

In the engineer room Bell struggles with the breakers. He goes to flip them, when the water pours in. Electrocuting him, and causing the ship's power supply to flicker out for the last time. 

Lovejoy held onto the rail at mid-ship. His face carried the blood and bruise from Jack's punch still. His eyes become wide with horror as the deck begins to split right before him. Electricity flickers through the opening. He can see clear down to the keel. With a sudden jolt he was thrown backwards. Meeting a fiery then icy grave. 

The stern fell back, crashing into the water, almost completely level. Hundreds of people witnessed the same final sight. 30 tons of iron keel crashing in on them. 

Jack helped Rose over the ship's rail. So they were on the outside. It was safer than getting trapped beneath the rails.

Zipper used this time to run to the stern rail. She felt sick in her stomach, because of descending so far when the stern fell back level. Cora had thrown up. But now was not the time to think about that. 

"Zipper hurry, climb over." Jack extended his hand. But, there was no time. No sooner had he said this did the ship's stern start to rise again. It rose faster and faster. 

"Hold on!" Jack demanded. He clasped his hand on Zipper's. Rose held onto Cora's dress. Cora screamed when she looked down. 

"Oh my God! Zipper, please hold on!" Rose pleaded.

As the stern become fully vertical, it felt to Zipper as though her arm was being ripped off. The wound was tearing worse from the weight of herself and the child. 

"Oh God, what's happening?" Rose asked, when she saw they were just bobbing in the water. Over a hundred feet to the water. 

"I don't know!" Jack shouted. 

"It's going to sink. Be careful!" Zipper shouted through her pain. She knew the stern rail would pull her and Cora down with it. She needed to get over on the other side with Jack and Rose. But she couldn't. 

Then the stern flooded and began to follow the bow into the salty hollows of the North Atlantic Ocean. 

"Here it goes!" Jack said, getting up on his knees, but not letting go of Zipper. "The suction will pull us all down. Kick for the surface. Zipper get from under the rail as soon as we hit the water."

Zipper nodded. Not knowing if she had the strength to do so.

"Take a deep breath when I say." Jack instructed. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked. 

Rose nodded. "I trust you!"

He then looked at Zipper. She didn't know how to trust anyone at that moment. 

The stern continued it's descent. 

On boat 14. Lowe commands his boat. "Bloody pull faster and pull!" He had to get the boat out of the suction and fast. 

On boat 6 Ruth closed her eyes, not wanting to watch anymore. 

"Okay now!" Jack instructed. Just as Zipper felt the icy waters on her legs again. 

The next thing she knew was she was still holding onto the rail, and to Cora. She pushed away from the railing. So it wouldn't pull her down. Then she fought with her good arm to get them back to the surface. Cora didn't have a lifebelt. But, Zipper did, and she was glad of it. It helped greatly with the fight against the suction. 


	25. Never An Absolution

****

*Twenty-Four*

Never An Absolution

"My God, Michaela." Lowe whispered to himself. "I should've went back." 

Missy was seated closest to him. "Officer Lowe, she wanted to go. I asked her to come with me. She declined. She wanted to help that family. You shouldn't blame yourself." She tried to be comforting but that was impossible.

He stared back into the night. Where Titanic had once sailed, now there were hundreds of screaming people. It hurt Lowe to watch this. But he still couldn't believe it was gone, Titanic the unsinkable ship of dreams. Vanished beneath the waters blue. And Michaela his love, his wife of four hours. Gone as well. It was too much to take, but he had to be strong for his passengers.

Meanwhile, on boat 6. Molly Brown fights with Quartermaster Hitchens.

"You don't understand, if we go back, they'll swamp the boat. They'll pull us right down, I'm tellin' ya." He said, obviously cold and annoyed. 

"Knock it off you're scarin' me." Molly said. Then she turned to the women. "Come on girls, let's grab an oar."

"Are you out of your mind? We're in the middle of the North Atlantic. Now do you people wanna live or do you wanna die?" Hitchens asked.

None of the women move to speak up. "I don't understand a one of ya. It's your men out there! There's plenty of room for more!" Molly said defiantly.

"Yeah, and there will be one less on this boat if you don't shut that hole in your face!" Hitchens said angrily.

Molly looked around again, then slowly took her seat. Silencing herself. 

Jack was ripped from Rose, when the ship went down, but he quickly swam to the surface. "Rose!" He called out.

She too was only a yard or so away from Jack, screaming for him. "Jack! Jack!" A man, who didn't know how to swim, panicked and grabbed Rose. Pushing her into the water. Every time she'd make it back up, she'd scream for Jack.

Finally he heard her. "Let go of her!" He demanded. The man was too frightened to release Rose. So Jack punched him hard in the face. He grabbed a hold of Rose. 

"I need you to swim, Rose!" He drug her along. Kicking and pulling with all his strength. Until finally he found a board large enough for them both to lay on.

He helped her up first. Then he tried to lift himself onto the debris. It tilted and almost sank. He quickly righted it. Leaving Rose on, but he couldn't get on. 

"You'll be alright now." He sighed. Knowing that he wouldn't be if he didn't get out of the cold water. 

He looked around, but didn't see Zipper or Cora anywhere.

"Are they there?" Rose asked weakly. 

Jack wearily shook his head. He held on tightly to the board.

"The boats will come back for us, Rose." He said shuddering from the cold. Barely able to speak. "They-they had to r-row away from th-the suction. But-but now they'll be coming b-back." 

She looked at him a long moment. Neither of them knew how long it had been since the ship had sank. All definitions of time were lost to them now. All they could think of was the absolute pain they felt. 

Suddenly Rose realizes they are going to die. And she wants Jack to know exactly how she feels about him, before they pass on.

"I love you, Jack." Her voice barely a whisper. 

He looked at her sternly. Taking her hand in his. "Don't you do that. Don't you say your goodbyes. Not yet, do you understand me?"

"I'm so cold. I can't feel my body." She ignored his words.

"Listen to me you're gonna get out of this. You're gonna go on-" He was interrupted by splashing nearby. 

He turned his attention to the distraction. He couldn't believe his eyes. He must be hallucinating, he said to himself. 

"Zipper?" He asked weakly. She swam with one arm, floating mostly with the aide of the lifebelt. She held Cora on her shoulder. The child was conscience, but very cold, tired, and scared. 

"Listen to me, Jack. I've seen this m-movie. I-I d-don't want it to end this way. You-you can't die, you hear me? You ju-just can't." She came over close to them. Needing to get Cora out of the water. 

Then it hit Jack, he was supposed to die. Now she planned on changing it. How could she?

"Rose get off the-the b-board." She stuttered over her words. She was so cold. It had taken her so long to find them. 

"Wh-what? She can't." Jack said.

"She-she'll get back on. Now d-do it p-pl-please." Zipper said. She wanted them to hurry. 

Rose slowly slid back into the waters. Her coat, the one Cal had given her, was slightly frozen to the board.

"Now-now Jack get over on the other side." 

He did as she said. 

"Now-now you b-both get o-on. At the same ti-time." She exhaled her breath slowly trying to stay warm. Which was utterly impossible.

She watched as they did how she hoped they would in the movie. Both climbing onto the board. It was balanced weight. Jack and Rose were both safely out of the water.

"He-here." She handed Cora up to them. Hoping she was light enough to not cause problems. 

Rose and Jack both covered Cora in their arms, trying to keep her warm. When they were all so very cold. 

"What about you?" Rose's voice was soft, but not shuddering as bad as Jack and Zipper's.

"Don't worry about me." Zipper smiled. "It'll make everyone a bit-bit hap-happier if J-Jack lives." She thought back to the movie. Every time she watched it. She had felt bad for the people experiencing this death. Now that she was, it was so much more scary. She never realized how cold and painful it would be.

Jack and Rose were clearly confused. They had never seen this 'Movie'. But they now believed Zipper wholeheartedly.

"My-my husband will be coming b-back. So-so you have to hold o-on. Okay?" She asked. 

"Same goes for you, Zipper. You-you sa-saved my life. And Cora's" Jack looked down at the child, who was breathing easier now that she was out of the water. 

Zipper smiled. Knowing Jack was indirectly thanking her. She lowered her head to the board.

"No, Zip! Don't lie down." Rose pleaded. 

"I'm so tired." Zipper whispered, basically giving up. 

Jack passed out only minutes later, from the cold water. Cora was wide awake, her eyes filled with fear as Zipper wouldn't listen to Rose. Rose sang a song lightly to herself. "Come Josephine in my flying machiene and it's up she goes. Up she goes…" 

She thought they were all going to die. She didn't see Officer Lowe coming back as Zipper had said. "Zip, please talk to me." She pleaded. 

Zipper didn't move. Cora rubbed her cold hand. 

Out in boat 14, Lowe had brought four boats together. He looked out at the hundreds of bodies floating on the water.

"Right! Listen to me men! We have to go back! I want to transfer all the women from this boat into that boat, as quick as you can please! Let's get some space over there! Move forward and aft." He ordered. 

Before long he was standing at the front of the boat. Flashing his light around. 

"Do you see any moving?" He asked his men.

"No, sir. None moving, sir." A crewman replied.

"Check them!" He instructed. 

Officer Lowe looked down at all the dead bodies. As he Instructed his men to row easy and not hit any of them with their oars. He spotted a mother holding a baby in her arms. Frozen to death, to the point that they looked like statues.

"We waited to long." He said, in barely a whisper. A deep sadness consumed him. "Well keep checkin' them! Keep lookin'!"

Back on the makeshift raft. Cora and Rose both turned their attention to a light in the distance. It was a lifeboat. Zipper was right all along. 

"Hello!" Officer Lowe called, flashing a flashlight over the ocean graveyard. "Is anyone alive out there?! Can anybody hear me?!" 

"Jack, Jack, wake up there's a boat." After a couple moments she was able to wake Jack up. They both begged Zipper to wake up. But she didn't. 

"Co-come on." Jack said. "We-we have to go it's our only chance." 

With that they left Zipper clutching the board. They reentered the water. Their bodies so numb now that the water didn't faze them. 

Jack carried Cora in his arm as he swam. Rose swam over to a dead seaman. She pulled the whistle from his mouth and began to blow it as loudly as possible. 

"Come about!" Lowe called. Delighted that he had found a survivor. Jack and Rose swam towards the boat, as Lowe ordered it be rowed closer. First, Jack handed up Cora. Officer Lowe took her wrapping her up in a warm blanket. "There, You'll be okay now." He reassured her.

Next he helped Rose up. "Miss. DeWitt Bukater?" He questioned. 

"Please, sir. If you wouldn't mind can you call me, Rose Dawson? I can't let them know I'm alive." She pleaded with him. He knew he shouldn't go along with that. But since she had been a friend of Michaela's he agreed to it.

He reached for Jack's hand. Jack climbed aboard the collapsed onto the floor. A seaman covered him in a warm blanket. 

"Where's Michaela?" He asked, hope in his voice. 

Slowly Jack shook his head. "She-she saved me and-and c-Cora. But-but she didn't make it." His teeth chattered as he spoke. 

Officer Lowe hung his head, wishing he hadn't heard these words. If only they had come back sooner. 

He continued to search the faces of those in the water, looking for survivors. But in his mind he traveled back over the past couple days. The first memory he had with Michaela was when she ran right into him. Knocking them both to the ground. Then their first kiss which was so unexpected. Then he thought of his wedding. How perfect it was. How foolish it was to think that nothing could go wrong. Everything ruined in only three short hours. All his plans, his dreams, hopes for the future.

"There's moving there, sir!" 

Officer Lowe turned in the general direction. He spotted the person right away. Shock, surprise, love, joy, everything over came him at once. 

"Go back!" He ordered. 

Zipper was wearily swimming to the boat. She could barely move. The water made her wounded arm pain like nothing she had every felt. She couldn't feel her legs.

"Harold." She tried to call out. But couldn't, all her voice was, was a small whisper. 

Officer Lowe jumped out of the boat unexpectedly. The icy waters engulfed him, but he didn't care. He swam to her quickly. His strong arms, cutting through the water quicker than hers could. 

When he reached her, he hugged her, pulling her back to the boat with him. 

"Harold. Come back." She kept saying, as if she didn't know what was going on. It's very likely that she didn't. She was on the verge of passing out. 

The crewman reached down and pulled her up into the boat as Lowe lifted her. Then he climbed back aboard his ship as well. 

He took the lifebelt off of her. And wrapped her in a warm blanket. Holding her close to him. Kissing her.

"God, I love you Michaela." He whispered. 

She didn't reply she had fallen asleep. Rose and Jack huddled together with Cora sleeping between them. Rose handed the officer his hat, which he had thrown off when he dived into the ocean.

Officer Lowe brought five other people from the water. They thanked him. But he assured them that it was all in his duty. He had his arms wrapped around Michaela for most of the voyage. 

There were seven-hundred people saved. Out of twenty-two hundred. This fact hurt Lowe deeply. Where was the absolution in that knowledge? Everyone here would be scarred for life.

When Lowe spotted the other boats. He had to use his flare to signal them. Eventually all twenty boats were brought together. Zipper slept through it all. 

Finally when they reached Carpathia she awoke. He kissed her, then kissed the ring on her finger. Thankful his wife was alive. 


	26. America At Last

****

*Twenty-Five*  
America At Last

The Carpathia's crew helped everyone from the lifeboats onto their ship. Officer Lowe looked around at all the men, hoping to see Officer Moody. But he didn't. His great friend had went down with the ship. Along with Murdoch, who had killed himself. And of course, his best man, the Captain. He was deeply saddened by all this. But he knew he still had his duties. Couldn't expect the officers of Carpathia to do everything.

So he got a clipboard and headed to the deck, where steerage had been brought. He made Michaela stay with Jack and Rose. Despite her first-class stature. 

He looked up from his paperwork as he saw Jack lead the physician over to Michaela. He knew she had been hurt. Her arm was cut badly. Seeing that Michaela was not alone he went back to his clipboard. 

A older woman from steerage raced over to him. She was hysterical. Her husband was missing. 

"Please, tell me if Timothy Nylund made it. Please tell me he did." She was crying. 

Officer Lowe looked through the list. Not seeing the name. Sadly he looked back to the frantic woman. 

"I'm sorry, ma'am." He replied sadly.

"He must be on another list!" She shouted through her tears.

"There is no other list." Lowe said, he wanted her to calm down. Several women were like this, it hurt him deeply. 

"Perhaps he's on another ship! He's got to be on another ship!" She said still completely frantic and scared to death.

"Please, ma'am. We are doing all that we can." He slowly turned away from her. Taking the names of a few other people.

Meanwhile, across the deck. The doctor leaned over Michaela. Who was still too weak to even sit up. She held the blanket tightly around her.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Jack asked. 

The doctor, pulled her arm from under the blanket. He struggled with the sleeve ripping it more. But it was still in the way.

"Here ya go." Jack handed him a pocketknife. 

The doctor took it and cut the sleeve off. The cut was deep and long. But he didn't have proper supplies to stitch it up. So he took a handkerchief and tied it around it. The wound had stopped bleeding almost completed. The cold water helped a lot with that. This makeshift bandage was just to keep bacteria out. He didn't want her to get infection in it. That could end up being serious. 

He felt for her pulse, it was slowly returned to normal pace. He was very pleased with this. The sun was warming her cold skin. Other than the severe cold and slash in her arm, she was healthy. Just extremely weakened. The hypothermia had almost killed her.

"She's very lucky." The doctor said. Finished with his evaluation. 

"So were we." Jack said looking at Rose, then touching the sleeping Cora's hand. 

"A real man makes his own luck." 

Jack stood and spun around when he heard those words. "Cal, what are you doing here?" He demanded. 

Zipper, using all of her strength, stood up beside Rose. She slipped her hand into Rose's coat pocket. No one even had the faintest clue as to what she was doing. She took out the Heart of the Ocean and slipped it under her blanket. 

"Huh? What are you doing down here? Go drink your brandy." Jack said sarcastically. 

"I've only come to collect what's mine." He glared at Rose.

"No, Cal. I'm not going with you. I love Jack. So from this day forth. I no longer exist to you, nor you to me. I'll keep my silence about last night, your actions will never come to light. And you shall keep your reputation, which you have oh so carefully purchased." Rose spoke defiantly. 

"What about your mother?" Cal asked. 

Jack and Zipper only stood watching them. Zipper had to lean on the rail, but she still had her guard up. 

"Tell her that her daughter died with the Titanic." Rose said plainly. 

Cal thought about it a moment. Then he looked at Zipper. "Fine, have it your way, Rose." He reached for Zipper. "Come on. You know it's what you want. It's a perfect match for us."

"No." Zipper said weakly. "I'm married remember?"

Cal laughed slightly. He hadn't seen Officer Lowe and so he thought he had died right along with the ship. "I think your husband's dead. Besides remember what I told you about the papers?" 

Zipper's gaze went over Cal's shoulder. She sighed with relief. 

"What? Look at me." Cal commanded. "I'm a better man anyway. He couldn't give you the things I can." 

The subject of Cal's attention tapped him on the shoulder. Cal spun around to be face to face with Officer Lowe.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked, looking at Jack, Rose and Zipper.

"No, sir there is not." Cal said rudely. 

He looked at Michaela one last time. Begging with his eyes to reconsider. When he saw she wouldn't. He scoffed and walked away thoroughly pissed off.

Jack and Rose hugged and kissed each other passionately.   
"Did you see that? He's going to leave us alone." Jack was overjoyed. 

Rose smiled. Then nodded. "I know. It's perfect." She kissed Jack again.   
  
Lowe turned to Zipper. "Some wedding, eh?" He asked. Saddened that their marriage had already been through so much. 

"No, it was perfect. It was the wedding I always wanted. Titanic may be gone, but I'll never forget it. I can assure you that right now." She said smiling. She was still so tired. The officer basically had to hold her up. 

"How did you do it? Survive so long? In the freezing waters. Saving two people as you did so?" He asked. Rubbing her cheek with his fingertips.

"You might say I had some hints from an old friend." She was referring to James Cameron and his movie. For her experience was more like the movie than actual history. Though it was very close either way. 

He hugged her tightly, careful of her arm. A steward brought them all some tea. Jack and Rose tapped their cups together. Thankful that they still had each other. Cora drank the tea down quickly. It made her feel a bit warmer. She smiled looking at Jack and Rose cuddling together. Then her attention fell to Officer Lowe and Zipper. She may have been young but she knew Zipper had saved her. She was so happy to know Zipper was alive as well .

Zipper looked down at her ankle. Molly's ribbon was still tied there. She looked at her wrist, there was the bracelet. Around her neck was the little diamond necklace. From her dear lost body guard, Frank. 

She felt her hair, but the butterfly hairclip was gone. Must have been swept away in the ocean. The only thing from her wedding that she didn't have was the something borrowed. But Molly would surely understand that she couldn't return it.

The next few days flew by quickly. They friends had each other. Now nothing could destroy their friendship. Jack, Rose and Zipper had been to hell and back with each other. They would remember each other forever. 

Zipper slept through much of the voyage home. She was awaken at 9am on the 18th. Lowe helped her to her feet as they watched the Statue of Liberty come into view. 

Zipper walked over to Rose. She pulled out the necklace and handed it to her. Rose gasped, not even imagining Cal would let this thing go.

"Where did you get this?" Rose questioned. 

"Your pocket. Cal left it there. I didn't want him to take it back from you." Zipper answered.

"Well how'd you know it would be there?" Lowe questioned. 

Zipper glanced at Rose and Jack who knew that answer. But, she didn't want to think about the future anymore. She wanted to live in this time, with Officer Harold Lowe for the rest of her life. So Rose and Jack were silent about it. 

"Lucky guess," Zipper finally replied. 

Lowe nodded believing her.

Cora looked up at the two couples. "Where am I going to go?" She asked in a pitiful little voice. 

Zipper looked down to her. Then to Officer Lowe. She knew they were married and she had money. They could easily take care of her. Jack and Rose on the other hand wouldn't be married right away and were poor. 

Officer Lowe thought about it then nodded. He picked up the child in one arm. "Would you want to stay with us?" He asked. 

She smiled and nodded her head. Zipper took the Officer's hat from Lowe's head and put it on Cora causing her to laugh cause it was too big for her small head.

Zipper knew it wouldn't be difficult to adopt her. Seeing as her family was swept away forever by Titanic's sinking. 

"I have to go help with the passengers." Lowe said softly. Taking his hat back "I'll see you on land."

They kissed, then she watched him depart quickly. She grabbed a hold of Cora's hand. She smiled. Knowing Cora would be with her. As long as she was a child. 

"Well let's get going!" Jack exclaimed. "I'm finally home!"

Outwardly he seemed happy to be home. But inside he wanted Fabri to be here with him. He hadn't seen Fabrizio since he had sent him and Tommy to look for more boats. So he knew he must have perished. 

Rose laughed as he drug her off the ship. It was pouring the rain in New York that day. Hiding the sun. But nothing could hide the happiness that those five felt. 

The immigration officer walked up to the little group of friends. "Can I take your names, please?" He asked. 

"Jack Dawson." Jack said proudly. The man jotted it down. 

"Rose Dawson." Rose smiled at Jack. Who was overcome by emotion. She was so perfect, how could he be so lucky.

"This is Cora Cartmell." Zipper said. Placing a hand on Cora's shoulder. "And I'm Michaela Lowe." 

The man nodded and walked away. Then it hit Zipper. That's why her name wasn't on the passengers lists. She would have noticed Michaela Rosenberg, but not Lowe. But then again, Lowe didn't get married on Titanic. She said to herself. She was still so utterly lost and confused.

Jack and Rose walked hand in hand through the crowds. Zipper followed closely behind not letting go of Cora's small wrist. 

"Michaela?! Oh Thank God!" She heard a woman shout behind her.

She turned to see a man and a woman coming closer to her. Jack and Rose also turned. 

These two people looked familiar. Slowly she realized her father looked like a little bit like the man. Her father was a Rosenberg. Maybe she was living a life of one of her ancestors. 

"Mother? Father?" Zipper questioned. Not really sure if it was or not. 

"Yes, don't worry dear. We are here." Her 'mother' hugged her, crying onto her shoulder. Then her 'father' hugged her as well. 

It was so odd for her to be here with these people. Her 'family'. When she knew she wasn't even of this time. Again she forgot about it. Wanting to forget there was a future. She only wanted to live for the present. 

"Oh my poor thing. Look." Mrs. Rosenberg pointed to the bloody handkerchief on her arm. "We have to get you to a doctor." 

"It's okay mother. I have to wait here for a little while." Zipper replied. 

Her 'parents' looked down at Cora. Who clung on tightly to Zipper, almost frightened of the Rosenbergs' fine clothes. Although, clearly, they were not as stuck up as some of the first-class passengers back on Titanic. 

"Who might this be?" Mr. Rosenberg asked, looking at the child.

"This is Cora." Zipper announced. "And these are my best friends. Jack and Rose Dawson." 

Mr. Rosenberg shook their hands. Noting to himself that they must be poor, because of their clothing.

"Where is your husband? Did you marry him? Or was the plans postponed because of the awful tragedy?" Mrs. Rosenberg asked her daughter.

"No ma'am we were married the evening of the 14th." Lowe said stepping up to them. 

They were a bit taken aback, by the fact that he was an officer. Their newest son-in-law was a ships officer. But truly, other than a fleeting thought, they didn't care. They only wanted their daughter to be happy.

"I'm Harold Lowe." He said politely. 

"Thomas Rosenberg. My wife, Karen." Mr. Rosenberg announced. 

Lowe shook his hand. Then kissed Karen's. "Pleasure to meet you."

"So you're the one to steal my daughter's heart, eh?" Thomas replied. 

Zipper blushed a bit. "Yes he is, father." She smiled. Jack and Rose stood close by, listening to everything. Jack knew he would never be welcomed into Rose's family. Like Lowe was welcomed into Zipper's. But it didn't matter he had Rose. And that's all that mattered to him then, before and for always.


	27. All Good Things Come To An End

****

*Twenty-Six*  
All Good Things Come To An End

After the press and publicity died down. Which seemed liked it lasted forever. The two couples could get back to their lives. Jack and Rose went to Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. Jack's hometown. 

Parting ways with Zipper was especially hard for them. Never had a friend been so true. Jack knew he owed her his life. That night in April he had felt his life slowly draining from his body. Then she had saved him. 

A few weeks after the last lawsuit, that Lowe needed to attend, they were wed again. Since the papers had been lost at sea. It seemed only the right thing to do. It was a church wedding this time. Beautiful really. 

Rose and Jack were unable to attend. But they did send a wedding gift. A portrait, drawn by Jack, of Officer Lowe and Zipper. Over the weeks Jack had worked in a mercantile store, until he had saved enough for a good art set. Which he used immediately after purchasing. He began to sell his art for good money.

Zipper, Cora and Lowe retreated to a small house, Mr. Rosenberg had bought them as a wedding gift, in New York City. Life was grand here. Lowe wasn't at all accustomed to it. But he didn't complain either. Cora on the other hand didn't want to act like a 'little-lady'. She still liked to dance, to run and to play. Of course with Zipper and Lowe, both being so understanding, she wasn't denied any of that.

Zipper had made a full comeback in her strength, and was back to her old self only a month after Titanic sank from under her. 

One day in August her family had set up a family reunion. At the Rosenberg Mansion. Lowe and Zipper attended of course. She looked forward to meeting the rest of her new family. 

"Michaela. I'm so glad you two could come." Her mother greeted as they entered the main hallway. 

Zipper took off with her mother to mingle with the other ladies. While Thomas, her father, stepped up to Lowe. 

"So, Harold. Married life treating you good?" He asked, a slight chuckle to his voice.

"Of course, sir." Lowe replied with a smirk on his face.

"And being a father?" Thomas asked. He smiled down at Cora. She wore a very pretty pink dress. So much more lady-like now, than when he had first met her.

Lowe nodded. He loved Cora as his own. Which she was really, since they had adopted her only days after Titanic sank. 

Zipper and her mother walked around talking endlessly to the women of the family. Everyone was anxious to hear her tales of Titanic. One man in particular wanted to hear the stories more than anyone else. Her brother. 

He stepped up to her. He hugged her tightly. Making her uncomfortable, because she had no idea who he was. "God, how I've missed you." 

"I've missed you too." She smiled, though she was utterly dazed and confused at that moment.

"Riley!" A woman called out. She walked over to them. 

"Michaela you haven't met my wife, your sister-in-law yet, have you? We were married just a few months ago." He said. "This is Madeleine." 

Zipper nodded politely. Sister-in-law? She questioned herself. Well this man must be her brother. Riley Rosenberg. Then she knew something immediately. This was her great-grandfather. She had never met him before. But she had seen pictures of him. But he looked so different now, than in those pictures. He was young now. Handsome and strong.

She couldn't believe she was in her great-aunt's life. But she had to be. How can she live someone else's life? That wasn't possible was it? 

Well she couldn't let this factor freak her out. Or frighten her. She was having a wonderful time with her family. 

Unfortunately, the gala didn't last as long as Zipper wanted. She hugged and kissed her family members. Everyone shook Lowe's hand. He was the newest addition to the family. Well he and young Cora. Both were welcomed with open arms. 

After the guests were almost completely gone. Lowe and Mr. Rosenberg walked outside. 

"I just love they way you two look at each other." Her mother said hugging her. 

Zipper smiled. She knew everyone could see the love she felt for Lowe. 

"So glad you didn't stay with Ray Peterson. I'm sorry we were forcing you into such a thing, dear." Her mother said sympathetically. Though, Michaela had no idea who she was talking about. Then she put her name with his. 'Michaela Peterson… Oh my God.' she thought to herself. She remembered this name from the passengers lists. Rich girl, marrying the rich boy on the Titanic. She had read the story. She never even dreamed that woman was her great-aunt. But she had died on Titanic. And never even looked at Lowe. 

'Oh God. I've really messed up.' She said to herself. Now knowing she had changed the past. Though it wasn't the past now. It was the present. So she went on. She didn't think anything about it. What was done was done, there was nothing she could do about it.

She finally remembered she was talking to her mother. "Yes, mother, I'm happy as well. Because I love Harold. Truly and deeply. 

Her mother smiled then hugged her again. Shooing her out the door. So happy that her only daughter was happy. "Get back to your man." She laughed. 

Zipper smiled. Heading out the door. She was greeted by her father, Cora and Lowe.

"Ready to go?" Lowe asked. 

"Yeah." She turned to her father, kissing him on the cheek then hugging him. "Bye, father." 

She waved back to her mother. Then looped her arm through Lowe's and took Cora's hand. They went directly to the train station. 

When they arrived at their home. Cora was fast asleep. Lowe took her upstairs to her room immediately. When he came back down the stairs. Zipper wasn't there. 

"Michaela!" He called out. No answer so he decided to use the nickname she had said to use. "Zipper!"

He walked out the back door of the house. And looked to the stables. They owned four thoroughbred horses. Magnificent creatures. Zipper always loved to ride them, and no not side-saddled. She never rode like a lady. She never even used a saddle, only the reins.

He stared at the stables. Wondering if she was there. Then suddenly he heard a horse whinny, and she came racing out of the stable doors. 

Lowe laughed to himself as he watched his wife race across the fields. Here he would be going back to sea soon. He'd probably come home to a championship racer. He said to himself.

He watched her ride faster and faster. Then he spotted something that wasn't there when they had left. A borderline fence between their field and the neighbors field. They had never even mentioned such a fence would be made. 

She raced right towards it, not able to see it because of how fast the horse was going.

"Michaela!" Lowe called out to her. But it was too late for her to turn the horse. She spotted the fence, and pulled back the reins. But the black mare ran right into it. The barbed wire cutting into the animals legs. She went down hard. Whinnying out in pain. 

Lowe watched in horror, like nothing he had ever felt before. Even the Titanic was not this bad. He watched his wife topple off the horse and land hard on the ground hitting her head extremely hard.

Lowe ran out to her and fast as he could. When he reached them the lame horse was crying uncontrollably. He didn't have a gun with him, so there was nothing he could do for the horse. 

He knelt down by Michaela. Cradling her head in his arms. She was bruised and bloody. Tears formed in his eyes. 

She coughed, as a trickle of blood formed in the corner of her lips. 

"No, Michaela!" He wasn't even sure if she could hear him. And the horse's cries made her silence all the more deafening. 

The neighbor ran out. "Oh my Lord! What happened?" He exclaimed. 

Lowe was furious. It was his fault. "You know damn well what happened! Now get the doctor!" 

The neighbor stumbled over his own feet as he raced into town. 

"Michaela. Michaela talk to me." He pleaded. 

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice barely audible. She was expecting the worst. Now she was doomed to not live in the past or future. She wasn't going to live at all. She said to herself. 

"I'm sorry, Harold." She whispered. 

"No, no. It wasn't your fault." He shushed her. He knew she was thinking she had been a disappointment in a wife. Because of this accident. The horse may have been his favorite. But he cared for her more. She should know that. He held her tightly. Stroking her hair. 

"Harold, I love you." She said. 

Tears fell over the brims of his lower-eyelids. He let them freely come, and didn't care who saw. The neighbor's family had come out. The wife walked over to them. She wiped at the blood with a damp cloth. 

"I love you." He said back. 

She smiled. Loving the fact that she had found love at last. 

She took in a deep breath to say something. But was unable to. Her breath exhaled involuntarily. And she was gone. Lowe grabbed up her body, hugging her. "No." Was all he could say. 


	28. Back At Last

****

*Twenty-Seven*

Back Where You Belong

"Doctor." I think she's coming around at last. A nurse said. A doctor in a white over-jacket stepped up to her bed.

"Harold. I'm so sorry. I've disappointed you." Zipper whispered. She shook her head back and forth. Not waking up fully. 

"Michaela. Zipper. Come on you can do it." The doctor pleaded. 

Slowly very slowly, she opened her eyes. The bright lights of the ceiling immediately blinded her. When her eyes finally adjusted she looked around. 

"Where am I?" She asked. 

"You're in the hospital." The doctor said. "Can you tell me the year?" He asked wanting to make sure everything was neurologically well. 

"1912?" She asked. As she looked around the room she knew she was wrong. "2003?" 

He nodded. "Yes." He was a bit concerned about her first response. But she had been out a long time. 

"What happened?" Zipper asked. She felt so weak. She looked at her arms. The tattoos were there once again. She felt her lip. The lip-ring was gone.

"We had to remove your piercings." The nurse said. "And let your hair-dye go. We're sorry."

Zipper nodded, saying she understood. She felt better without the dye and piercings now anyway. She was used to it now. 

"Can you tell me who the president is?" The doctor asked. Still making sure her mind was functioning properly. 

She had to think about this a moment. She was so used to James Madison now. Finally she remembered. 

"George Bush." She said, still trying to figure out what had happened. 

"Good. Now you've been out a long time. Since April 10th." The doctor explained. 

"What day is it?" She asked. 

"August 10th." He replied. 

She rubbed a hand over her face. She was home at last. But she wanted more than anything to be with Harold again. 

The hospital had already called her mother. And after only about fifteen minutes she was at the door. 

"She's very tired. Best not to stay too long." The doctor said as he left the room.   
"Oh my baby." Her mother exclaimed. "Thank God." 

"Mom?" Zipper questioned. Why was she back here? She wanted to go back to 1912 where she belonged. 

"I'm right here sweetheart. I got you the best doctors and I've been here every day since the accident." Her mom said, a little teary eyed. 

"Accident?" Zipper questioned.

"They haven't told you?" Suzan asked. "It was the most scary moment of my life. We were traveling in the bus, you remember? When Mark was run off the road. I was knocked out of my bunk into the corridor. But you were on the side that got smashed. When I became conscience again. I thought I had lost you. Then when they told me you were in a coma. I knew there was hope. I've prayed and prayed. And now after so many months you're back. And you're going to be just fine." She started crying holding onto her daughter's hand. 

"Where's Amber?" Zipper questioned. She wanted to see her best friend dearly.

Her mother became silent. "She's gone sweetheart." She finally managed to say. "I'm sorry, you, Levi and myself, are all that made it through." 

Zipper's breath got caught in her throat. Her band was dead, they were her friends. Why did they die and she didn't?

"But look here at your arm." She pointed to a long scar. Identical to the one she got on Titanic. "See they did a pretty good job taking care of that." 

Her mother tried to be comforting but to no avail. Finally she gave up and left so Zipper could rest.

She cried herself back to sleep. When she awoke her mother wasn't there. She quickly realized it was early morning. A nurse came in a removed all but one of the Ivs. She was thankful for that. Now she could use her hands more. 

Therapy started that next day. She was making swift progress. She had to, she was determined to find in the history books what was going on. 

After another week in the hospital she was feeling great. She was released on the 17th. It wasn't long at all before Levi showed up. 

She definitely didn't want to see him. She still loved Lowe. He had shown her love is real. Even if that was a dream. In a coma state of mind.

"Oh, God I'm so glad you are finally home." Levi said. "Once you get to feeling better. I want to give you the biggest wedding of all time."

She wasn't going to go through this again. She knew there was love out there. She was determined to find it. And not in Levi. 

"Levi, I'm sorry. But I can't marry you." She said looking through her dresser drawers. All her stuff had been kept in their right places. Even while she was gone.

"What? But I love you. We can have a beautiful life together." He pleaded. Not knowing what he had done wrong. 

"It's not so much that Levi, it's just that I don't love you. Not the way I wife is supposed to love a husband. I mixed up your friendship with love. Or maybe that's a lie. I knew all along. But, I just can't do it. I'm sorry." She said, her voice full of compassion she hated hurting him like this.

Reluctantly he accepted. And walked out of her life. She fought back the tears, knowing now even his friendship was out of the question. 

She looked down at the floor. Her Titanic DVD laid there. Slowly she picked it up. 

It's cover was different now. "Love survives Tragedy". Was now the tagline. When she was positive it used to be "Nothing on earth could come between them." 

She placed it into the DVD player. And started watching. She sat there transfixed to the screen as a actress named, Diane Clayton, filled the screen. Playing a young rich girl, who was to marry on the Titanic. Named Michaela Rosenberg. 

The story was about Rose and Jack. Officer Lowe's love at first sight with Michaela. 

Zipper watched all three hours of the film. Everything she had done in the dream was now on film. Jack lived. Cora lived. 

She reached over to her bedside table. And pulled out the passengers lists. Now the DeWitt Bukaters, Cal, Jack, Cora they were all on it. All of them had 'yes' marked for survivor. Then she flipped to the Ls. She quickly found the name Michaela Rosenberg Lowe. 

She opened a history book that she had stolen from class one day. She opened it to the Titanic section. Her story was there. Officer Lowe being married at sea. And his heroic wife. 

"No way." She spoke aloud. "I was really there. I just know I was." 

With that she packed up a few bags and headed downstairs. First she went to her father's bible. It was passed down through the generations. Her mother kept it out, to keep his memory alive. 

She looked through the family tree and found that his grandfather's name was Riley Rosenberg. She also found Michaela, her great aunt and former self, it was labeled. _"Michaela 'Zipper' Rosenberg-Lowe Date of Death: August 10th 1912."_

She was speechless once more. This was never there before. Oh she knew of her aunt. But she had married Peterson. 

She rushed for the door. Not saying anything to her mother. 

"Where are you going?"

"Chippewa Falls." She replied. With no more excuses. She left. Taking the jet to Wisconsin. 

She spent the day looking around town, asking people if they knew the Dawsons from 1912 were. Of course she knew they were dead by now. But she wanted to visit the graves of her dearest friends.

Finally after five hours of exhausting searches she found the right cemetery. 

She searched the headstones. Until she found a double one. Two hearts were carved into the granite stone.

She knelt down before it. Running her hands over the names. Jack Dawson and Loving wife Rose Dawson. 

Jack had died a few years earlier than Rose, in 1993. Then Rose followed her love to heaven, in 1997. After telling her story to James Cameron. The story which now included Zipper.

She cried as she thought back to these two people. Her friends. She knew Rose had missed her, she said that in the revised movie. She didn't know about Jack. But she was sure he did as well. 

She thought about the time she first saw Jack. That led to her running down the first-class halls, then running directly into Officer Lowe. She thought back to her times with Officer Lowe. Even to the time when he was so angry with her. 

She smiled as the memories came rushing back in. She then decided to go to New York City. Having the pilot fly as quickly as possible. And thankful that it was a clear day across the vast country. 

So strange, she realized when she got to the field she had once had her home on. It was now a vast Cemetery. It didn't take her long at all to realize a lot of her family was here. Even her father, who hadn't been before. 

She stopped before a tombstone with a horse shoe on it. She knelt before it. 

There was her name. Michaela Lowe. Engraved on it. The horse shoe must have symbolized her untimely death, Zipper assured herself. 

Then she looked at the stone beside her own. It was Officer Lowe's. She cried a little. She had been prepared for this. But to see your lover's name engraved in a granite tombstone, it was more than she could take.

"Titanic enthusiast?" A voice came from behind her. 

Slowly she turned to the voice. Wiping her eyes. "You might say that. Who are you?" When she finally looked at him, she got the same feeling she had when she met Lowe. 

He stared deep into her eyes, just as she was doing. "I'm Taylor Lightoller." He said. 

She was shocked. "You wouldn't, by any weird chance, be related to Officer Charles Lightoller would you?" 

He chuckled a bit. "Hey you do know your stuff. Yes, he was my great-grandfather."

Zipper smiled, thinking back to Lightoller. He had always been so kind to her. 

"Ya know Colonel Gracie is right over here." He led her to the colonel's grave. 

They spoke the same words at the same time. "Join me in a brandy, gentlemen?" When they realized what they had done, they cracked up laughing. 

"Well the colonel did love his brandy, didn't he?" Taylor laughed. 

Zipper nodded. "You have no idea." She thought back to the colonel. She had seen him. She couldn't explain how, but she had. And he always had a brandy in hand. 

"So do you like ships, or just Titanic?" He asked. They started walking around the graveyard. 

"I like ships. I'm just particularly fond of Titanic." She said. She knew she was falling for him. Just like with Lowe. It was all happening so quickly.

"Well that's good to know." He smiled.

"Why's that?"

"I work on Crystal Cruises. I'm an officer." He replied. 

She turned her head to him quickly. He looked all the more handsome. Dark brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes. 

"Following in your grandfather's footsteps?" She asked. 

He nodded. "You might say that. Most of the men in my family are sailors. A few of the women too." He laughed. 

So did she. They continued to walk. Now going down the row with Lowe and Michaela buried in it.

"This is just a shot in the dark, but would you want to come with me on the cruise tonight?" He asked. "I'm sure I can get you on." 

She thought about it then smiled. "I'd love to. Where are we going?"

"Belfast, Southampton." They both laughed when he said it. 

Titanic brought yet another couple together. She thought to herself. 

"Wait just a second, I'll be right with you, okay?" She asked. 

He nodded.

She walked over to Lowe's grave. She kissed her fingertips then pressed them on the cold stone. "Thank you Harold. You've made me see love exists. I'll love you always." 

She walked away from that graveyard, never to enter it again. Her Titanic fixation subsided greatly. But, she still carries the memories of the Ship of Dreams with her every day of her life.

~*THE END*~


End file.
